


Kisses

by Fengxian



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxian/pseuds/Fengxian
Summary: Kisses is a Wheesa One Shot Collection





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I. Kisses
> 
> 161022 Live Power Music;
> 
> Hwasa's playfulness during the performances causes two great moments. A kiss to Solar's cheek and several quick kisses to Wheein's hand. This is what happened after the performance.

The deafening sound of screams filled the hallway leading to their dressing room. Their performance had ended just moments ago but the fans couldn't stop screaming and cheering for them even after exiting the stage. The feeling was electric and a great sense of accomplishment filled their bodies. Having a really fun and energetic performance like the one they just had always made their day better.

 

Solar giggled as she ran down the hallway holding onto Moonbyul's hand. “Today was a blast!”

 

Behind the older girls were the younger ones, arms interlocked and legs skipping towards the blonde and brunette. Moonbyul and Solar stopped at the end of the hallway and turned around to face their band members. All four wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug and giggled.

 

“I really enjoyed tonight's performance! And our Hyejinie was so playful.” Solar commented and pinched Hwasa's cheek. The younger girl laughed and playfully smacked her unni's hand away.

 

“I can't believe you kissed Yongsun...again.” Moonbyul added with a hint of jealousy and playfulness. Solar brought her hands up to her burning cheeks and nodded.

 

“Caught me by surprise!”

 

“Byul unni did you want a kiss too?” Hwasa laughed and leaned towards the older girl who was standing next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Aaahhh!!! Hyejin!” Moonbyul shouted and all four fell into a fit of giggles. The exhilaration of their performance was still running through their bodies. It had been a really great night so far.

 

“Girls, go and change if you want to please. I have to get you back home. You have a long day tomorrow as well.” Their manager interrupted their moment and all four nodded. They headed to their changing room while their manager went out to their vehicle to wait on them.

 

Moonbyul and Solar entered the small changing room still holding hands and giggling about whatever they were talking about. Hwasa and Wheein entered after them and the younger of the two plopped down on the small couch that was in the room. Wheein went to go get her bag and then settled on the couch next to Hwasa while the older girls changed behind the changing wall in the corner across from them.

 

Hwasa turned to Wheein who was digging through her bag and smiled. Wheein had been so energetic earlier – giving her all through the performance and laughing alongside them after exiting the stage, but even with all that, there was a certain silence about her. It started after Hwasa had reached for her hand and given her those series of quick small kisses to the back of her hand. The short haired girl knew her friend could get into her head a lot.

 

Smiling while observing Wheein, Hwasa leaned closer to the girl and placed a quick kiss on her cheek – pulling back with a smug look on her face. Wheein gasped, brought her right hand to cheek and turned to face Hwasa. There was a tinge of pink in her cheeks and that made Hwasa grin.

 

“Hyejin!” Wheein called out her friend's name through her teeth. “What's with all the kissing?”

 

Hwasa's grin turned into a smirk and she leaned in again giving Wheein a kiss on the lips that made her gasp again. Hwasa was being really affectionate today and Wheein didn't understand why. It's not like they had never kissed before, but today the younger girl was just being _extra_. Wheein narrowed her eyes at the smug look Hwasa was giving her again.

 

“You and Yongsun unni looked cute with your hats today, but you looked even cuter. The more I looked at you, the more I wanted to kiss you. Your hand was the only safe bet, but now...” A devious smirk grew on Hwasa's lips and she leaned further into Wheein. “I want to kiss you everywhere.”

 

Wheein's face was as red as the lipstick on Hwasa's lips. Hwasa's face was suddenly leaning in closer and the shorter girl could feel her friend's breath on her lips. Surely they would kiss any second now, but Moonbyul's voice broke their moment apart. “Changing area is free...”

 

“Uh...did we interrupt something?” Solar added as she stopped right next to Moonbyul. They both saw how close the maknaes were to each other and smiled. They tried to play off their closeness with the fact that they had been friends for so long, but both Moonbyul and Solar knew that Wheein and Hwasa's relationship had gone beyond friendship a long time ago.

 

Always the cool and sassy maknae, Hwasa pulled away from Wheein, stood up and smugly looked at the older girls. “Nothing we can't finish later.” She winked at the two older girls and walked past them to go change.

 

Wheein's face was still red and she bashfully walked past Moonbyul and Solar to go change. They watched her go in behind the changing wall and then turned to face each other. Big smiles grew on their faces and they chuckled slightly. They grabbed the rest of their stuff and headed out of the changing room holding hands. They would wait for Wheein and Hwasa inside their van.

 

Wheein and Hwasa could see each other behind the wall since their was no other wall to divide the changing area. Feeling embarrassed after being caught by the two older girls, Wheein turned away from Hwasa when she started changing. She wanted to get out of their performing outfits and into a comfy t-shirt and jeans. While changing herself, Hwasa stared at the shorter girl admiring her body.

 

“Wheein, why are you being so shy today? You're usually not like this.” Hwasa said as she wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist. The older girl was shirtless aside from her bra.

 

“You know I don't like it when Byul and Yongsun unni see us.” Wheein said leaning further back into Hwasa.

 

“Oh come on Wheein, you know they don't care. Plus they're worse when it comes to PDA. Remember last time they were cooking and burned the rice trying to make out in the kitchen?” Hwasa chuckled at the memory and Wheein nodded her head while trying not to chuckle as well.

 

“All while we stood there looking at them and not doing anything to save the rice.” Wheein added and both burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“Yeah, so a simple kiss between us in front of them is nothing.” Hwasa said and quickly started placing kisses on Wheein's neck, down to her shoulders and then back up to her jaw.

 

Wheein sighed contently and turned around to face her best friend and girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Hwasa's neck and pulled her in for a hug. Hwasa's arms happily wrapped around Wheein's waist and they stood there for a moment in each others arms.

 

“Your kiss caught me by surprise to be honest. I loved it but I was just shocked you would do that in front of all our fans. What are they going to say?” Wheein said and pulled away from Hwasa.

 

“Probably something along the lines of a whole lot of screaming and claiming they've died. Honestly, I don't care Wheein what they say. I'm just happy being with you.” Hwasa replied and leaned in to give Wheein another kiss on the lips. The shorter girl reciprocated and that one kiss turned into several more.

 

They were simple, chaste kisses. Their lips gently pressing against each other and finally ending with happy sighs. Wheein was about to turn around to finish getting dressed but all of the sudden Hwasa was placing kisses on her shoulders and turning her around fully, moving her hair out of the way, and placing kisses on her back.

 

Wheein giggled at the ticklish feeling and tried to pull away but Hwasa held her there. “Hyejin! Stoppp!!! Hehehehehe...”

 

“Okay, okay! Only because we don't need manager unni looking for us.” Hwasa pulled away from Wheein and both of them finished getting dressed. They gathered their items and walked out of the dressing room to head to the van.

 

“About time you two!” Solar scolded them and Moonbyul wiggled her eyebrows at the maknaes.

 

“Yongsun is right. I was about to go look for you two.” Their manager said from the driver's seat.

 

“Sorry!” Wheein and Hwasa said at the same time. They got into the van and took their seats in the back. Their manager closed the automatic van doors and started the vehicle to take them back home.

 

As the vehicle drove through the city, Moonbyul and Solar drifted into naps while listening to music through their headphones. Seeing that their manager was focused on the road, Wheein and Hwasa leaned into each other. Wheein placed her head on Hwasa's shoulder and Hwasa rested her head on Wheein's. Their fingers intertwined and Hwasa brought their joined hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Wheein's hand for the second time tonight.

 

The younger girl pressed her lips into Wheein's hand several times. It didn't take Wheein long to realize that Hwasa was spelling out a word on the back of her hand and she smiled because she felt the same way. _'Saranghae'_


	2. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein loves the way Hyejin puts her lips on her. (Featuring Ggomo!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off Miss A's song Lips, Hyejin's black pin stripped blazer dress, and the cutest kitten Ggomo. Enjoy!

 Wheein wiggled her fingers above Ggomo who was lying on his side reaching up to touch them with his little paw. He had been so excited to see his owner return home earlier than usual. As small as he was, he rubbed his little body around Wheein's ankles and meowed at her constantly until she picked him up. After changing out of her performance outfit into something more comfortable, Wheein reached for her phone and started filming herself with the cute white and orange kitten.

 

She hit the recording button on her phone to stop the short video she was recording. She snapped a picture of Ggomo and uploaded both the video and photo online as the Memory Diary for the day. Ggomo continued to roll around on the sofa pulling his cute little foot up to his mouth to chew on it. A giggle escaped Wheein's lips at the sight and she set her phone down on the sofa.

 

“Ggomo-yah, your foot is not a toy.” Wheein cooed at the kitten but he continued to chew on his foot.

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

Three hard knocks vibrated from her front door and Wheein raised her head to look at the white door. Who could possibly be knocking on her door? She wasn't expecting any visitors.

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

Another set of three knocks vibrated again – louder this time. Wheein looked down at Ggomo briefly, the kitten was now trying to grab his tail, and got up to go answer her door. She unlocked it and twisted the door knob to find Hyejin standing on the other side of the door. Wheein didn't even get a chance to say something before the younger woman stepped inside her home, closed the door with her right hand, and pushed Wheein's back against the door.

 

A barely audible gasp escaped Wheein's lips and her eyes darted to Hyejin's lips. They were a deep burgundy and parted slightly. Wheein's eyes then met with Hyejin's and she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. Hyejin was looking at her with a hungry sultry look that Wheein knew well. That look was only on Hyejin's face when the woman was missing or lusting after her.

 

The distance between their faces got closer when Hyejin wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist. Wheein's eye lids fluttered and her breath hitched in anticipation. Hyejin's breath smelled like mint – spearmint to be exact and Wheein's favorite. The blue haired woman's lips on hers were soft, hungry and demanding. Wheein kissed back and was about to melt into it when Hyejin pulled away briefly to look into her lover's eyes.

 

A small smirk adorned the younger woman's lips and she dove in again, capturing Wheein's lips in a second kiss. This time, Wheein moved her arms around Hyejin's neck and melted into the kiss like she wanted to. _God, I love the way you put your lips on me._ Wheein's thoughts were only on how her best friend and girlfriend would kiss her.

 

Hyejin was relishing in the way Wheein was clinging onto her, the way little mewls and whimpers escaped from her lips while kissing, and how she moaned when Hyejin's hand reached down to squeeze her butt. Suddenly, Hyejin felt something furry around her ankle, despite the heels, and she froze completely. Wheein's eyes shot wide open and she pulled away from her girlfriend to see the look of fear in Hyejin's eyes.

 

“Hyejin...?” Wheein whispered her girlfriend's name.

 

Ggomo meowed – loudly, several times. His little body was rubbing all over Hyejin's ankles. He was purring. This was a new person and she needed his scent on her. Wheein understood why her girlfriend was standing completely frozen now.

 

“GET HIM OFF ME OH MY GOD. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.” Hyejin jumped back and kicked her leg at the kitten on instinct. Her foot never touched the white and orange kitten as he scrambled on the floor trying to reach her once again.

 

“Ggomo!” Wheein shouted and ran after the kitten that was now chasing Hyejin.

 

“Fuck!” Hyejin was hysterical. She was trying to wipe away any hair the kitten could have left on her skin and hoped it wouldn't break out. Her allergies were going to get the best of her.

 

Wheein managed to grab Ggomo and held him in her arms so that he wouldn't try to get closer to Hyejin. A loud sneeze from the blue haired woman made Wheein turn to look at her girlfriend. Hyejin sneezed again and then a third time.

 

“Hyejin I'm so sorry! I forgot he was here and -” Wheein cried out to her girlfriend but Hyejin waved her hands at Wheein.

 

“No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have come by without taking allergy medicine first.” Hyejin said and reached down to scratch her ankles. The itching had started already.

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein looked at her with concern written all over her face.

 

“I just missed you.” Hyejin stopped scratching and looked the smaller woman with a saddened face. Wheein lowered her head and looked at her wooden floor. She missed Hyejin too. If only Hyejin wasn't allergic to cats, and she had not gotten Ggomo, but he was so cute and Wheein always wanted a cat for a pet.

 

Wheein turned around and walked over the small bassinet she had purchased not long after getting the kitten. It was designed for a baby, but Wheein needed somewhere to put the kitten for when Hyejin came to visit. Since her girlfriend had not told her earlier about visiting, Wheein never figured to put Ggomo in the bassinet before opening the door.

 

“Stay here for now. You can't play with auntie Hyejinie.” Wheein told Ggomo in a cute voice and tapped his cute little nose. The kitten mewled and started jumping around the bassinet and his owner smiled.

 

Wheein turned around to face Hyejin and noticed that she was still wearing her blazer dress and heels from their performances earlier today. Her ocean blue hair was still also in that bun. She had not noticed these details when she first opened the door, but Wheein had to admit to herself that her girlfriend looked very hot in this dress.

 

“Are you okay?” Wheein asked stepping up to Hyejin who had removed her heels and was scratching her ankles.

 

“I'll live.” Hyejin replied and moved to place her heels by Wheein's door.

 

Wheein wiped away the cat hairs on her black turtle neck and extended her arms out for Hyejin who walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist again. Wheein placed her hands on her girlfriend's chest and smiled at her. “You're still wearing the outfit from earlier today.”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to see you so I came over as soon as manager unnie dropped me off.” Hyejin explained and moved in to kiss Wheein again.

 

The brown haired woman smiled as the blue haired woman kissed her. “You saw me earlier.”

 

“You know what I mean Wheein. I miss you...”

 

“I know...I miss you too...”

 

Their lips met once again. Their kiss was sweet and loving at first but then it turned more hungry and passionate. Hyejin began walking backwards trying to lead her beautiful girlfriend to her bedroom. Instead, she led the two of them to Wheein's small dining table. Hyejin's lower back pressed against the edge of the table and that caused her to pull away from her girlfriend's lips.

 

She stared at Wheein's face which was flushed just like hers. Wheein's eyes connected with Hyejin's briefly and a small smile formed on her lips. Her eyes then darted to Hyejin's dress and she bit her bottom lip.

 

“I love this blazer dress on you. You look so good.” Wheein commented and Hyejin smirked. “I wanted to unbutton it for you...”

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Hyejin challenged. The faster both of their clothing came off, the faster Hyejin could show Wheein just how much she had missed her.

 

Wheein's fingers reached for the big round buttons and began undoing them one by one. She licked her lips as more of Hyejin's skin was exposed. She moaned when she finally opened it and saw her girlfriend's black bra and black shorts underneath. The shorter girl hooked a finger on the waistband of Hyejin's shorts and the other hand ran up her stomach, to her breasts and stopped right on Hyejin's chest.

 

Hyejin smirked knowing how much her girlfriend was appreciating her body, so she moved her hands to lift Wheein's turtle neck away from her body. Wheein happily lifted her arms up to allow Hyejin to undress her. The shirt landed on the table behind Hyejin and on instinct both moved their bodies incredibly close together and their lips connected again.

 

“Mmm...Wheein...” Hyejin moaned in between kisses. Her hands were running up and down her girlfriend's back.

 

“Kiss me...anywhere...please...” Wheein begged and Hyejin dove in towards Wheein's neck. She gasped and felt like her skin was on fire from the kisses and the closeness of Hyejin's own warm body.

 

“Let's take this to your bed...” Hyejin purred and lifted Wheein up to carry her. Wheein wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck and her legs around her waist. She loved being carried by her girlfriend.

 

Wheein's back hit her bed and her hands moved to push the top part of the opened blazer dress away from Hyejin's shoulders. The blue haired woman only moved her body away from Wheein to remove the dress completely and throw it on the ground. Their kissing was desperate and full of need now.

 

There were still too many clothes on their bodies for their liking now. Hyejin's hands moved to unbutton Wheein's pants and she was about to lower the zipper when she felt four furry paws on her back. She froze completely for the second time tonight.

 

“Hyejin?” Wheein's voice was laced with a bit of fear.

 

_“Meow.”_

 

_Oh no._

 

_Shit._

 

Hyejin screamed and jumped off Wheein sending Ggomo flying through the air. He screeched and landed on his feet and ran off towards the living room.

 

“Ggomo!” Wheein called after him and ran off to try and catch the kitten.

 

Hyejin slammed her fists on the bed. “Fuck my life.”

 

It seemed that as long as Wheein had this cat, she would not be getting any. At least, not in Wheein's apartment.


	3. Work Is Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamamoo got their first win for Decalcomanie. The after party at Hyejin's apartment is wild. (Moonsun & Wheesa)

Yongsun wasn't sure how she had gotten herself in this situation. Four hours ago they had been celebrating their first win with Decalcomanie on The Show. Two hours ago they had gone out to eat at a restaurant before their manager Hyerim unnie had driven them home. An hour ago, they had met up at the corner store by Wheein and Hyejin's apartment building.

 

They had bought several bags of chips and other snacks. Too many in Yongsun's opinion. Hyejin had also bought a 24 pack of beer. Wheein got two big bottles of soju and Byulyi found hard liquor in the back of the store. “Tequila imported directly from Mexico.” the silver haired girl said while paying for it.

 

45 minutes ago, Hyejin's apartment had been turned into a club. She had turned off the lights and turned on her strobe lights – lighting up the apartment with different colored lights that spun around. The music was loud, the booze was flowing and somehow potato chips had rained from the ceiling.

 

30 minutes ago, Yongsun had consumed what could only be called a concoction from hell. She refused to drink. Hyejin was downing beers left and right. Wheein had mixed the soju with the beer and Byulyi, well the girl was really enjoying that tequila. Her three group mates, her best friends, had conspired together. First came the shot of tequila from Byulyi. Second, the shot of soju from Wheein. And third, a tall glass of liquid hell. It burned her throat and warmed her tummy.

 

Beer, soju and tequila all in one glass. It had to be that. Peer pressure. Goddamned peer pressure.

 

Now, in this current moment, in this minute and the future ones to come, Yongsun had lost all inhibition. The alcohol coursed through her body. She felt warm and tingly. And Work by Rihanna played as loud as Hyejin's speakers could blast the song.

 

Hyejin, the girl loved this song. Her hips had been swaying to the song alongside Wheein's hips. The two young girls were all over each other dancing to this damned song. Work, work, work, work... it didn't even sound like English at times.

 

Wheein was bent over in front of Hyejin now. Her ass grinding against Hyejin's crotch while the blue haired girl ground back against her. It was dirty, sexual and very erotic. Those two. They were always extra.

 

Yongsun's body was swaying too. She her hips had a mind of their own. She was twerking in front of Byulyi who was sitting on Hyejin's sofa with her legs spread open and her back leaning on the sofa – a beer bottle in her hand. She looked just like Drake did when he was watching Rihanna in the music video.

 

Yongsun let her hands roam up her body and through her hair. Her hips and body were rolling and letting the music completely take over it. But her mind, her mind was having an epiphany. It was recounting everything that led up to this point and how she was going to regret it in the morning.

 

She turned to look at Byulyi and the rapper was biting her lip with glazed over eyes. Her mind filled with all the dirty things she wanted to do to the older girl. Yongsun smirked and looked at the silver haired girl seductively. She was fucked up already, her mind and body, and with Byulyi looking at her like that, she would be fucked literally.

 

Byulyi stood up and then crouched down in front of Yongsun to stare at the girl's ass while it twerked in front of her. The smile on her face was that of a 13 year old boy looking at his first porn magazine. Yongsun turned around and placed an index finger under Byulyi's chin and the younger girl followed Yongsun's arm movement and stood up.

 

She stood behind Yongsun and started grinding against the older girl. Byulyi moved her mouth to kiss Yongsun's neck and the older girl allowed herself to fall back against the silver haired girl. If her girlfriend was channeling Drake, well Yongsun was channeling Rihanna.

 

The song continued to play and both were lost in it. Yongsun opened her eyes slightly and saw Hyejin leaning against the wall, beer bottle in her left hand moving towards her lips; and Wheein still bent over in front of her grinding her _“cute little butt”,_ as Hyejin always called it, against her crotch. Goddamned kinky maknaes.

 

The song neared its end and Byulyi was falling back on the sofa with Yongsun now facing her and straddling her legs and hips. Yongsun's upper body continued to roll to the music and her breasts rubbed all over Byulyi's face. The song ended and a gaping Byulyi found her lips being devoured by the older girl. She wasn't complaining as she dropped the beer bottle on the floor and her hands moved to grab Yongsun's ass.

 

The pause between songs was minimal. Two or three seconds max. Wheein was giggling like the drunk idiot she currently was – her body still bent over in front of Hyejin. The blue haired girl had moved her on body to bend it over Wheein's back and giggles escaped her lips too.

 

The sound of the next song and the start of the drums made Wheein finally stand up straight with Hyejin following her movements. She hollered and jumped up and away from her girlfriend. She remembered the day this song was released; Wheein had been so excited to listen to it. She loved it. It had been played on her phone over a thousand times.

 

Basick and G2 oppa sounded great, but the best part was the chorus. Hyejin's voice was so fucking good. So fucking nice. God, she loved hearing her girlfriend curse in English.

 

Wheein started dancing again. Nice always made her dance and sing along to the lyrics. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath hit her right ear. The cute dimple on her right cheek was now on display as her blue haired girlfriend nibbled on her ear.

 

“Everything's so nice...” Hyejin's voice was low and husky. She was rapping along to the lyrics and Wheein felt her knees give way.

 

The pair of strong arms around her waist were the only thing keeping her up. Hyejin's voice was not only husky but also kind of raspy as she rapped. One thing was the song itself with the original vocalists, but to have her girlfriend's voice right next to her ear rapping and singing every part of it, Wheein had just passed on to the next world.

 

_“Move, move, move your body, body...”_

 

_“Oh, come next to me...”_

 

_“Oh, it's so fucking nice...it's so fucking nice...”_

 

It was heaven. Wheein had passed on and gone to heaven where angel Hyejin was singing one of her favorite songs.

 

Her body was still moving against Hyejin as they danced and Hyejin continued to rap and sing the song in her ear. The blue haired girl could feel how limp Wheein was though. Her body was barely stable but she needed to sing this for Wheein. The smaller girl was the only person in Hyejin's mind the day she recorded it.

 

The song was nearing its end and Wheein's eye lids fluttered open. She was still in Hyejin's arms, Hyejin was singing the last few notes, and right in front of her a topless Yongsun was making out with a topless Byulyi. Boobies. Wheein giggled.

 

The song had switched something else and Hyejin's lips were on her neck. Wheein's mind started coming back to her. She wasn't dead and she wasn't in heaven. Yongsun and Byulyi were half naked and making out in front of her. Her unnies were half naked.

 

“BOOBIES!” Wheein pointed and giggled at the couple in front of her.

 

Wheein's voice startled Yongsun's and she jumped off Byulyi's lap and landed back first onto the wooden floor. Byulyi gaped and blinked at Wheein – her face redder than a tomato. Hyejin pulled away from her girlfriend's neck and looked over at Byulyi and Yongsun raising an eyebrow.

 

Yongsun stared at the ceiling covered in the moving and color changing lights. She was panting and sweating. The ceiling was suddenly covered by the heads of the three people looking down at her. Byulyi looked worried, Wheein looked surprised and Hyejin's eyes were looking at her chest instead of her face.

 

It might have been her back hitting the floor, the eyes looking down at her, or perhaps the realization that she was topless that brought Yongsun back from her drunken stupor.

 

“I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALLOWED YOU THREE TO GET ME DRUNK.”

 

Giggles erupted from all three. They were seriously dead.

 

“I didn't know you could twerk like that babe.”

 

“You're topless unnie.”

 

“You have nice titties unnie.”

 

“Hyejin!”

 

“What? She totally does!”

 

“Stop looking at my girlfriend's boobs!”

 

“Yeah! Look at mine you pabo!” And Wheein's over sized sweater was off and flying across the room.

 

Yongsun covered her chest, closed her eyes and sighed. All three were dying tonight.


	4. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 161201 Jamsil Fansign;
> 
> Hwasa accidently bumped Wheein's microphone and hit her mouth with it. On instinct, Hwasa moved in and kisses Wheein to make it better. This is the aftermath. (Fluffy Wheesa)

It was the end of another fan signing event, which meant it was the end of the day for their schedules. It had been a very entertaining fan sign interacting with all the fans and talking to them. Being the beagle idols, the girls had maintained their image with their silly antics.

 

Moonbyul had done her banana imitation and Hwasa had gotten a good laugh from the fans and simultaneously killed Wheein with her very impressive and on point imitation of Shakira as the Gazelle in Zootopia.

 

All that energy spent on the fan signing seemed like it would last even after getting into their van to head home. That had not been the case. After piling into the van, Solar unnie and Moonbyul unnie had cuddle on the middle seat and dozed off – snoring like old men. One of their manager unnies was driving while the other one had dozed off just like their band mates.

 

Sitting in the back seat, Wheein had leaned into Hwasa and Hwasa had wrapped an arm around Wheein to bring her even closer. They were sharing Wheein's yellow blanket and the music on Hwasa's phone could barely be heard from her headphones. Wheein smiled at the song playing and reached for one of Hwasa's headphones.

 

She adjusted her body, head resting completely on Hwasa's lap and her legs curled up to where Wheein's body was in the fetal position. The new van was roomy enough for her to lay out like this. Hwasa leaned down to face Wheein and offered her a smile with both her lips and eyes – that nose scrunch Wheein loved so much on full display.

 

“Work, work, work, work...” Wheein whispered and Hwasa lightly chuckled.

 

“Your lips look a little swollen. Do they still hurt?” Hwasa whispered and Wheein brought a finger up to her lips to gently touch them.

 

A smile formed on her lips and she nodded. “Just a little. Right here.” Her finger pointed right at the middle of her bottom lip.

 

She pouted them slightly, as if asking for a kiss and Hwasa smiled adoringly at her girlfriend. “I'm sorry for bumping you with the microphone.”

 

Hwasa leaned down even more and gently pecked Wheein's lips. Wheein felt incredibly content and loved. Her smile showed it and Hwasa felt her heartbeat pick up. Everyday she fell more in love with the adorable girl in her lap. She was so lucky. So, so lucky to have met Wheein all those years ago.

 

“You almost kissed me in front of everyone.” Wheein whispered and the younger girl simply looked into her eyes with another adoring look.

 

“That's why I kissed your dimple. It's like kissing your lovely lips.” Hwasa winked at Wheein and the shorter girl blushed. Hwasa always told her the sweetest things when they had their lovely moments like this.

 

Her charming girlfriend always made her heart beat faster and caused butterflies to flutter in her tummy. Even after all these years, she always found a way to fall more in love with Hwasa. The younger girl had a thing for her dimple. Her statement was correct.

 

“Work, work, work, work...” Wheein quietly sang and moved her hips making Hwasa chuckle again.

 

“Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling...how many more kisses until you're rolling...” Hwasa sang Drake's lyrics and even changed them making Wheein's eyes go big. A giggle escaped her lips as Hwasa leaned down again to place several kisses on her lips.

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein reached for her girlfriend's face to cup it.

 

“Hmm...?” Hwasa hummed still placing several more kisses on Wheein's lips.

 

“I'll feed Ggomo and then go over. I'll show you how many kisses until I'm rolling.” Wheein winked and Hwasa grinned.

 

Accidentally bumping Wheein's lips with her microphone was the best thing to happen today. And for her loving and caring affection, Hwasa was going to be rewarded. She needed to bump Wheein's lips a little more often.


	5. There Is Something About Jung Wheein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejin comtemplates her feelings about Wheein and how everyone else likes Wheein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first venture into first person pov. Let me know how I did. Enjoy!

There is something about Jung Wheein. Everyone likes her. I would dare say some are even thirsty for her. Perhaps it's how cute she is. Perhaps it's her very vibrant and energetic personality. Honestly, every time she walks into a room she lights it up. Her energy seems endless most of the time and Yongsun unnie and Byulyi unnie can't seem to stop laughing at her antics.

 

I can't either but at the same time, I can't help but to stare at her. At times her eyes will connect with mine and without saying anything, that sly glance will tell me so much. I might glare at Byulyi unnie sometimes and give blank stares to Yongsun unnie, but when it comes to Wheein, I can't help but to look at her so adoringly.

 

She makes me smile with just her presence. Her round face, her perfectly shaped eye brows, her bright brown eyes, her cute nose, those pink pouting lips, her perfect white teeth, her beautiful smile, and that dimple – God, that dimple has been my obsession since our first year of middle school.

 

I remember the day I first saw her, she walked into the class with a big smile on her face and that dimple out on full display. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It bore itself into my soul and from that moment on I wanted to know everything about that dimple and the owner of it. Perhaps it was my cold face or my aloof attitude, but Wheein took a seat next to me and smiled wide at me.

 

 _“Let's be friends.”_ She said.

 

Had she not heard about me? I was known as a rebel. I soon found out she didn't care. I seemed interesting was what she told me. She wanted to know everything about me just like I wanted to know everything about her.

 

Sometimes, when I sit in the dressing room just watching her get her make up done, I try to think – to pin point – the moment I fell so helplessly in love with her. Sometimes I think it was in high school, other times I think I might have fallen in love with her the moment she walked into the class that first day of middle school.

 

The day I confessed my true feelings was the same day we were sitting at the edge of the Han river watching over the big city of Seoul. We had come from Jeonju together, hand in hand, hoping to achieve our dreams. That day we had grabbed something to eat and drank a bottle of soju together. I was certainly feeling braver than normal, but at the same time I was contemplating too much.

 

I asked her that question. What would she do if something ever happened to me? Her answer – her answer wrecked me. It hit me so hard all I could was hug her and hold her close.

 

_“How could I ever live without you.”_

 

My God. Wheein and I resonated so well because I could never live with out her either. Just the thought – I hate even thinking like that. So we sat there, holding onto each other, tears rolling down our faces and then giggling them off. We pulled apart briefly, and I stared into those bright brown orbs glistening with tears.

 

_“I love you, Jung Wheein.”_

 

The smile on her face was so big, so bright. _“I love you too, Hyejinie.”_

 

Those words made my heart beat faster. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I could tell she was surprised. Her eyes widened just a bit – just enough for me to know. We had said those words to each other before, but it was always on a much lighter note. Confirmation that we cared for each other greatly – as friends.

 

But for me, at that moment, it was more than just the love of a friend. It was the love that I felt for her as a woman – as the person I wanted to spend my life with. It was a romantic love. A love that encased all aspects – from friendship to lust. I needed to know if her love was the same.

 

_“I mean that as more than a friend. I'm in love with you...”_

 

All of the blood in her body went up to her cheeks as soon as I said that. They were so red – her whole face was red. It struck me at that moment. That eerie feeling that crawls up your spine with a chill. That feeling in your gut that makes you feel sick. That painful knot that forms in your throat and makes you feel like you can't breathe.

 

It was fear. It wasn't there before. I was so confident and now I wasn't. It was knowing that there was a possibility that despite her loving me, her love for me wasn't the same. I could only wait for her response. I held my breath.

 

_“Hyejin...”_

 

Her voice was so quiet – almost a whisper but not quite. It trembled as well. I couldn't tell what the feeling behind it was. Perhaps the fear was clouding my judgment. I had – I've known her for so long, I should have been able to tell but I couldn't at that moment.

 

Looking at our dynamic and our interactions you would have thought, _“Hyejin definitely made the first move.”_

 

I did with my confession, but the first kiss, that was all Wheein. She moved in so fast that I barely even registered her soft lips against mine. By the time I realized she was kissing me and that I could kiss her back, her arms were wrapped around my neck, she was sitting on my lap, and my arms were around her waist – holding her very possessively I might add.

 

_“I was afraid you would never feel this way. Oh, Hyejin-ah...”_

 

My angel, my Wheein was suddenly crying again and I was suddenly worried. I never want to see her cry. I never want to be the cause of her sadness. I moved to wipe her tears away and she must have seen my worried expression because she started giggling.

 

_“They're tears of happiness stupid.”_

 

I laughed – hard. All the stress, worry, and fear were wiped away. That night we discovered even more about ourselves – not physically, just emotionally.

 

She's been my girlfriend since that night and I couldn't be happier. I get to be with her almost everyday and we get to work side by side. Being affectionate is hard despite how much we do it in front of everyone and everything. The fans say we're friendship goals. We are, but we're more than that. It helps though. I can touch her in very affectionate ways, hug her, even kiss her on the cheek or her hand and no one seems to bat an eyelash.

 

It's the benefit of knowing each other so long and everyone loving our friendship. But at the same time, I want to do more – just a little more. In private, well, the world would be shocked.

 

Wheein is always more composed than I am. I'm very passionate towards her, our friendship, our relationship and my love for her. I might not show it, but I do get jealous – a lot. It's the reason why I protect her so much. I see the eyes of everyone and how some tend to look at her a little more closely.

 

Even within our group this happens. Wheein is playful, she loves teasing the fans. There are times she'll go over and flirt with Yongsun unnie on stage. Everyone loves the angel line moments and honestly, I do too. Yongsun unnie is very pretty and sometimes she gets caught up in what we're doing or the performance and I've gotten the best of her. A kiss here, one over there.

 

Her reaction is hilarious and I love seeing her flustered face. If it has ever bothered, Wheein or Byulyi unnie, they haven't told me. Yongsun unnie has scolded me but laughed at it at the same time.

 

When it comes to Byulyi unnie, well she and Wheein certainly love to do fan service. And the fans eat it up. They love it. I don't mind most of the time, but there are times when it does get the best of me. Byul unnie is already helplessly in love with Yongsun unnie. She won't admit it to us or anyone for that matter, but I see it. Everyone does.

 

So I wish sometimes she would stop flirting with Wheein and go back to Yongsun unnie.

 

“Hyejin-ah!” Yongsun unnie's voice barely registers when she calls out my name. I guess I've been contemplating too many things at the moment.

 

“Earth to Hyejin-ah! Do you want some onion rings?” Yongsun unnie is holding the shiny green bag in front of my face and I look up at her smiling.

 

“Yes, thank you unnie.” I offer her a smile and she bops my forehead.

 

“If you keep staring at Wheeinie with those love eyes any longer, she's going to have two heart shape holes on her head.” Yongsun unnie whispers to me and I feel the heat rise on my cheeks.

 

Wheein is sitting on the stylist's chair getting her hair and make up done and I have been staring at her this whole time. Great job Ahn Hyejin, you better hope the cameras weren't rolling.

 

Yongsun is now sitting in the chair herself and my eyes are scanning for any phones or cameras looking my way, but luckily I don't spot any. Every one seems to be off doing their own thing. I feel the sofa dip next to me, and my angel is suddenly looking at me with the biggest puppy eyes.

 

“I want some onion rings. Open the bag.” Wheein pouts incredibly cutely at me and I can't help but to smile at her. She smiles back at me and pushes her lips forward like she wants me to kiss her. When she's like this, all I want to do is kiss her.

 

My fingers are already ripping the bag open and my face is moving closer to hers so that I can press my lips to hers. In the back of my mind I know everyone is going to see us, but I can't help it. I've lost all control right now.

 

“Onion rings! My favorite! Yah, Wheein-ah let's share.” Byul unnie is suddenly shouting in my ear, snatching the bag away from me and sitting in between my angel and I.

 

Wheein is giggling and both of their hands are digging into the bag. My jaw is clenched so hard and I can't help but to glare at Byulyi unnie. She always does this! It's like my moments, my time with Wheein, pull her towards us like a magnet.

 

She's the literal definition of a third wheel. Go stare at Yongsun damn it!

 

“Hyejin, you want some? They're good!”

 

“Put the onion earrings on her!”

 

“Oh yeah! The nose ring too right?”

 

“Hahahaha! Yes!”

 

The ruckus next to me is irritating. _I don't want the stupid onion rings anymore! I don't want the earrings or the nose ring! I just want you to stop butting into my time with Wheein!_

 

My sights had been set to the ground as I screamed in my head and now I'm looking at Byulyi and Wheein who are staring at me with wide eyes. I frown and quickly start looking around the room. Everyone has stopped what they're doing and they're staring at me with wide eyes.

 

Shit.

 

I said that out loud.

 

Fuck me.

 

“Sorry...” I mumble and get up from the sofa. I meant to walk away fast, but instead I'm running out of the room and into the bathroom to hide from everyone.

 

Moments later I hear the bathroom door open behind me and shut close. I turn around and I see Wheein standing next to the door and her eyes are full of worry. I can't look at her for more than a few brief seconds. I embarrassed myself enough.

 

“You're right. Byul unnie does tend to butt into our time together.” There is a slight tone of amusement in Wheein's voice.

 

Wheein's arms are suddenly around my waist and her head is resting on my back – in between my shoulder blades. I can't help but to smile and place my arms on top of hers. I'm usually the one who back hugs her most of the time, but when she back hugs me, I feel the entire weight of the world lifted off my shoulders.

 

“I didn't mean to say that out loud...” I say and my eyes drift off to a particular tile on the floor. “it's just...I...”

 

“You don't have to be jealous Hyejin. Despite all the playfulness and flirting, you know my heart and soul belong only to you.” Her voice is so full of honesty and love. I know that. I know this.

 

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and a pain in my chest. God, I love her so much.

 

I turn around in her arms and I pull her face with both of my hands towards my own. I kiss her with so much love and passion that she smiles against my lips. Her smile fades and our lips tug and pull against each other. She opens her mouth slightly and my tongue enters her mouth. I can taste the onion rings and I don't care. All I want is to kiss her until we can't breathe and that's exactly what happens.

 

With a giggle she pulls away and she looks at me the same way I look at her. Her eyes are full of love and I fall even more for her. It always seems impossible to fall more for her, but it never is.

 

There is something about Jung Wheein that everyone likes, but there are things only I get to have about Jung Wheein – her body, her love, her heart, and her soul.


	6. Hey Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hyejin suffers through a breakup, Wheein is there to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lady Gaga's and Florence Welch's song - Hey Girl. It's beautiful. Listen to it. Enjoy!

_Hey girl, can you hear me?_

 

_Are you holding out your heart?_

 

A smile formed on Wheein's lips – cool breeze blowing past her, blowing her long hair back and parting her bangs. She sang along to the lyrics of the song playing in the left earbud that was snugly placed in her left ear.

 

_Hey girl, do you feel me?_

 

_Sometimes I go too far_

 

Hyejin's voice was huskier as she sang along to the song as well. The smile on her face was wide – showing all her perfectly white teeth. Her eyes shifted to her right and Wheein was looking back at her smiling widely as well. She had chosen Florence Welch's parts. Wheein covered Gaga's.

 

_Hey girl, it ain't easy_

 

_I know it's pulling me apart_

 

Wheein tugged her body to the right as she sung and Hyejin quickly reached for the right earbud to prevent her best friend from pulling it out of her ear. The long haired brunette had started swaying side to side and Hyejin had to join her. A chuckle escaped her lips as Wheein sang along to the two lines.

 

_But darlin', don't you leave me_

 

Hyejin turned her body completely on the low brick wall they had been sitting on and dramatically moved her arm towards Wheein, closing her fist and pretending to clutch her heart as she moved it to her chest. Wheein happily giggled and reached out for Hyejin's clutched hand. She sung the next line as she did it.

 

_Baby, don't you leave me_

 

The earbuds were no longer in their respective ears – they were dangling against the low brick wall in between the two best friends. A fit a giggles was all that could be heard from the two of them and they stopped only when their sides started to ache and breathing became harder.

 

“I love this song!” Wheein happily shouted as she wiped a tear from her right eye and reached for the earbuds.

 

“Me too.” Hyejin responded and rubbed her sides to ease the ache.

 

Wheein reached in her left pocket to pull out her phone so that she could restart the song. She was about to hand the right earbud to Hyejin when the younger girl's phone started ringing. Hyejin offered her best friend an apologetic smile and pulled out her phone from her pocket. The ocean blue haired girl's face lit up slightly when she saw who was calling her.

 

“Hey babe...” Hyejin's voice was sweet and tender as she spoke to her girlfriend on the other line.

 

Wheein eyed Hyejin momentarily before turning to her own phone and pressing the home button. She felt a weird knot in her throat and her chest felt heavy while her best friend spoke to her girlfriend. The long haired brunette knew that her time with the short blue haired girl was limited. Soon, Hyejin would be apologizing to her and leaving to go meet with her girlfriend.

 

She checked her phone for any messages on her social media accounts but there were none. Wheein sighed and patiently waited for Hyejin to finish her phone conversation. She wrapped the earbud cord around her hand and then slipped the phone and earbuds into her pocket.

 

“Okay...yeah...I'll be there...love you too, bye.” Hyejin clicked the end call button and turned to Wheein whose sights were directed at the trees down the hill. The sun was starting to set now and it cast a beautiful orange glow over the entire park.

 

“Choa wants to go out for dinner. You can come if you'd like. She said her friends will be there too.” Hyejin smiled at Wheein after offering her the invitation.

 

Wheein looked up at Hyejin who was standing next to the wall now instead of sitting on it. Her glance only lasted a few seconds before her eyes darted down to the ground and then to the trees once more.

 

“Thank you Hyejin-ah, but I think it's probably best that I go home and work on some of my assignments. I've been putting them off these past few days.” A look of disappointment flashed on Hyejin's face. She was hoping her best friend would join her – Choa's friends were nice, but it wasn't like having her own friend there to talk to as well.

 

“Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow?” Hyejin didn't want to protest so she offered Wheein a smile.

 

“Of course! Have fun.” Wheein smiled at Hyejin – her cute dimple on full display – and turned around to leave both Hyejin and the park.

 

The blue haired girl stared longingly at her best friend as she walked away. She cared so much for Wheein – in ways she couldn't even describe, ways she didn't dare admit. Hyejin let out a sigh and started walking towards the exit as well. She needed to change into something more appropriate for her date with her girlfriend and her friends.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein had pulled out her earbuds again as she walked home. _'Hey Girl'_ played loudly, reminding Wheein of none other than her best friend – Hyejin. Every bit of Ahn Hyejin was engraved into the long haired brunette's mind. They had known each other and been best friends since their first year of middle school. The connection had been electric – all from a simple glance at each other.

 

They had grown up together, seeing each other every day for eight years, every day their bond growing and becoming stronger. Nothing was able to separate them – not even Hyejin's several girlfriends through the years and the few girls Wheein had gone out on dates with. Hyejin was the epitome of sexiness – genetics had blessed her with striking features and puberty had shaped her body with exceptional curves.

 

She drew attention from both guys and girls, but Hyejin was only interested in the fairer sex. It was in high school when she had come out to Wheein – two of their classmates had been trying to best each other on who would get a chance with Ahn Hyejin. Both boys wanted to date her, but Hyejin had turned both of them down.

 

Wheein was surprised that Hyejin had turned them down. They were the good looking guys in the class, the ones all the other girls wanted to date. _“I don't like boys Wheenie. I like cute girls like you.”_

 

Hyejin had giggled as she tickled Wheein's chin and all the older girl could do was stare at her best friend with a shocked face. It wasn't the comment about her being cute, Hyejin had told her that many times before, it was the fact that she had just come out her. From that day on Hyejin felt free, she walked the hallways with a new self confidence and a strut that flowed with authority and demanded respect.

 

As the days, weeks, and months passed, Hyejin had become the school's girl crush. Girls fawned over her confidence and swag, they side eyed Wheein for always being with Hyejin, and her best friend could only laugh about how many girls flirted with her. Despite the outer cool appearance that Hyejin was now sporting, in private when it was just the two of them, Hyejin continued to be the same person Wheein had always known.

 

She would turn off the sexy confidence and become the dorky five year old that Wheein loved. They still got up to their antics and held deep meaningful conversations about their dreams and the future. These moments with Hyejin, in her room or the younger girl's room at her house, made Wheein realize her own identity – her sexuality.

 

She liked girls too. She liked strong, confident, assertive girls like Hyejin. In all her contemplating at night when she should have been sleeping, Wheein realized that perhaps she liked Hyejin as more than a friend. No, she didn't just like her, she was in love with her.

 

Hyejin was oblivious to that though, according to Wheein. Hyejin never asked Wheein about her sexuality back then. She didn't care. Wheein was her own person and her sexuality was hers to figure out if she didn't know it. There had been a few guys to ask Wheein out in high school as well, but she turned each one of them down. Unlike Hyejin though, turning down these guys did not make her wear her sexuality on her sleeves for the world to see.

 

By the time they were seniors, Hyejin had dated several girls but nothing had ever been serious. They had even started to label her as a playgirl and she didn't care. The side eyeing by the girls that liked Hyejin was still there even after all these years. Students even questioned the relationship between the two best friends, but Hyejin and Wheein were just best friends.

 

Wheein had gained her own admirer senior year of high school as well. It was a girl that only shared gym class with her and Hyejin. Wheein had caught her stares several times but brushed them off. If this girl liked her, then she needed to make it known because at times the stares became a little too much – almost creepy.

 

Wheein perhaps should have never wished for that girl to confess her feelings. The day she had done so, had been the day Hyejin had been suspended for three days from school.

 

Wheein smiled at the thought as she entered her key in the lock to unlock her front door. Being a third year student at the university allowed her to stay home instead of living in the dorms. She kicked her shoes off and went to her room to lay on her bed for some minutes. The memory flashed back in her mind as she laid down.

 

_“Jung Wheein?”_ Wheein stopped walking around the track and turned around to face the person who had called her name.

 

Wheein studied the girl for a moment. She was the one who had been intently staring at her all these months but it seemed like finally she was going to confess. The girl carried herself in a way similar to Hyejin but she was more masculine while Hyejin maintained her femininity a bit more. She wasn't Hyejin though and Wheein wasn't interested.

 

The girl had taken a few more steps towards Wheein to stand really close to her. _“I don't know how you can continue to be a door mat for Hyejin. She's constantly playing you and I can't stand it. I like you Wheein-ah. I will treat you way better than Hyejin. Let me show you.”_

 

Wheein had not been able to react in time to step back from that girl. The girl had wrapped her arms tightly around Wheein's waist and pressed her lips roughly against Wheein's to kiss her. The shorter girl struggled to get away from the taller tomboy, but the girl was not letting her go.

 

Hyejin had been there in an instant. To this day, Wheein didn't know how or when Hyejin had spotted them, but she had been so fast. Her best friend had pulled the girl away from Wheein and landed a punch straight at the girl's nose – breaking it and making her bleed all over her gym shirt.

 

_“Get the fuck away from her!”_ Those were the only words Wheein remembered hearing from Hyejin during that encounter.

 

The girl had fought Hyejin back even with her broken nose. The scuffle had lasted a few minutes from what Wheein could remember until their gym coach separated them. Both had been sent to the principal's office and then to the nurses' office to get their wounds taken care of. Wheein didn't see Hyejin until the end of the day.

 

There was a cheeky grin on Hyejin's face despite her bruised eye and scratches on her cheeks. The other girl was in worst shape with the broken nose and two purple eyes. Wheein's arms had wrapped themselves so tight around Hyejin's neck that the girl had to gently push her away so she could breathe.

 

_“Oh my God Hyejin! Your eye...”_

 

_“I'm okay Wheeinie. I got suspended for three days but she's in worse shape.”_

 

_“How are you so proud? You've been suspended! Your eye is bruised and you're all scratched up!”_

 

_“I defended your honor.”_

 

_“Ugh, you idiot.”_

 

_“She's the idiot.”_ Hyejin chuckled and cupped Wheein's face with both hands. _“She thinks she's your first kiss. Little does she know I got that honor.”_

 

_“Hyejin...”_

 

Wheein shook her head at the memory. She couldn't believe she still remembered that entire conversation so clearly. Hyejin had been the first person to kiss her. It had been during their second year of middle school during a sleep over at Wheein's house. They had been talking for hours until they laid facing each other on Wheein's bed just staring loving at each other.

 

Hyejin had moved in closer to her and gently pecked her lips for a few seconds. _“I love you Jung Wheein. Let's be best friends forever.”_

 

It had been such an innocent moment from two best friends who simply loved each other dearly at that time. Neither had a clue of how the blossoming friendship would change them forever. And now that she was twenty one and in love with her best friend, Wheein treasured that first kiss and Hyejin defending her honor.

 

 

 

 

 

Park Choa was the one girl that Hyejin had maintained a healthy romantic relationship with since she started dating back in high school. Choa was one of the prettiest girls at the university and she was chased after by both guys and girls, but in the end she had fallen for the charismatic Ahn Hyejin. Short blonde hair, cute round face, plump lips, big eyes, and a killer body was what had attracted the ocean blue haired girl.

 

She was Hyejin's ideal type from what Wheein had deciphered after all these years. Hyejin was striking and sexy, intimidating, and that balanced well with a cute girl and those were her type. They had been dating for six months now and Wheein was content with the fact that her best friend had found a steady girlfriend. She wanted to be genuinely happy for Hyejin, but it was hard to feel that way when she was in love with Hyejin herself.

 

Wheein was cordial with Choa. She didn't have any ill feelings towards the girl but she honestly could not stand to be around Choa and Hyejin – especially when they would PDA in front of her.

 

After all these months, Wheein was starting to believe that Choa might just be the one girl Hyejin had been looking for all this time. Surely their relationship was in for the long run, so one night Wheein was surprised to get a call from Hyejin so late. It was almost one in the morning, Wheein had been asleep, and Hyejin sounded absolutely devastated on the phone – and not to mention very drunk.

 

“Hyejin, where are you?” Wheein asked through a yawn.

 

“Elleee” Hyejin slurred her words and a sob followed.

 

“I'll be there soon! Please don't leave.” Wheein told her and hung up the phone. Elle, it was a lesbian club – one of the few in Jeonju.

 

Wheein knew she couldn't enter the place in her pajamas or even a shirt and jeans, she needed somewhat of a sexy outfit. She opted for a little black dress, black pumps, and threw some make up on her face as fast as she could. Why did Hyejin have to pick one of the fancier places to go drink?

 

An hour later, Wheein walked in through the doors of the club after the bouncer let her in. The place was packed full of women drinking and dancing to the music. The brunette scanned the club as she walked around hoping to spot Hyejin but it was hard with all the bodies moving around her. Several women whistled and cat called at Wheein but she ignored them. Her priority was her best friend.

 

Finally towards a darker corner across from her, Wheein spotted the ocean blue hair of her best friend behind a woman who was sitting on her lap. The brunette quickly cut through the crowd and stopped in front of the booth Hyejin was sitting in. The woman on Hyejin's lap was trying to kiss her, but Hyejin seemed too distracted in her sobbing to even pay attention to whoever this woman was.

 

“Hyejin?” Wheein called out as loud as she could over the music.

 

Hyejin pushed the woman off her lap and made grabby hands towards Wheein. “WHEEIN-AAAHHHH!”

 

The woman who had been sitting on Hyejin's lap scoffed at her and smacked her shoulders as she got up and moved to leave. She side eyed Wheein and scoffed at her as well. The brunette ignored the tall blonde and moved to seat next to her best friend. Hyejin's arms quickly encased Wheein in a tight hug and her tears began rolling once again.

 

Wheein wiped away some of Hyejin's hair from her face as she held her. “Hyejin, what happened? Why are you here getting wasted?”

 

Hyejin reached for the glass of scotch on the table and down it in one gulp. Wheein sighed and waited for her best friend to answer. “That bitch! That fucking whore cheated on me!”

 

“What? Choa?”

 

“Yeeess...” Hyejin slurred her answer. “She had been cheating on me for two months...”

 

Wheein pulled Hyejin even closer and rubbed her back with one hand and the top of her head with the other. “I'm sorry to hear that Hyejin. I can't believe she would do that do you. I thought you two were going strong.”

 

Wheein was surprised to hear about what Choa had done. Hyejin wasn't perfect, but she didn't deserved to be played like this. Wheein didn't dislike or hate Choa before, but now the blonde was blacklisted. She had hurt her friend, broken her heart, and that made Wheein hate her. _How dare she?_

 

“I hate her...youuu can't trust nooo biiitch...” Hyejin was so drunk she was slurring her words. She motioned for one of the waitresses to bring her another scotch and Wheein sighed. She didn't want Hyejin to continue drinking but she wasn't fast enough to tell the waitress not to bring it.

 

Hyejin managed to down two more double shots of scotch before Wheein finally put a stop to her drinking. She needed to get Hyejin home so that she could sleep off of the alcohol. They could deal with the heart break and remorse later that day.

 

The blue haired girl was so smashed that she could hardly walk without Wheein's help. The brunette had her best friend's arm around her shoulders and her right arm was around Hyejin's waist. As they walked down the street, Wheein's eyes roamed Hyejin's body. Her black shorts wrapped perfectly around her waist and upper thighs accentuating the best part of Hyejin's body.

 

Wheein licked her lips briefly. How could Choa cheat on a woman as beautiful and sexy as Hyejin? That blonde was an idiot. Wheein's thoughts were interrupted by a gagging sound coming from Hyejin.

 

The alcohol had been too much and Hyejin was feeling sick. She needed to vomit so she pulled Wheein towards the building next to them and started gagging. The brunette reached for Hyejin's blue tresses to hold them back as she vomited what could have only been a mixture of whiskey and stomach acid – bile.

 

“Fuuuuckk...” Hyejin coughed up more bile and wiped her mouth with her forearm.

 

“Come on Hyejin. Let's just get you home.” Wheein pulled Hyejin away from the building and they continued walking down the street.

 

The club wasn't too far from Hyejin's house so as long as her best friend could walk, even if it was wobbly, Wheein would lead her there. In their walk, Hyejin managed to compose herself somewhat and held onto one of Wheein's hands with her own. She smiled as she looked at their joined hands.

 

They were seventeen, walking down her street like they were now, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. The skipped and randomly danced laughing and simply enjoying life. Simple moments like that, when it was just the two of them, were Hyejin's happiest memories. For the first time that night, Hyejin smiled at the thought of her and Wheein.

 

Hyejin's parents were on vacation so luckily neither of them would have to hear a scolding from the older adults. Wheein helped the blue haired girl take her shoes off – and took off hers in the process too – and led Hyejin to her bedroom.

 

The bedroom was still the same as when they were younger. The only thing that had changed was the bigger bed Hyejin had gotten a while back. Hyejin fell on her bed like a sack of potatoes. She was still very hammered and ready to fall asleep.

 

Wheein pulled the sheets from underneath Hyejin and covered half of her body with them. The brunette was about to walk out of the room to give Hyejin a chance to sleep, but Hyejin reached for Wheein's wrist to stop her.

 

_“Don't you leave me...”_

 

_“Oh, darling don't you leave me...”_

 

Hyejin's voice was huskier now that she was drunk but she slightly sang her request to Wheein. The brunette smile adoringly at her best friend and jumped over her body to lay next to Hyejin. The blue haired girl quickly wrapped her arm around Wheein's waist and pulled her closer.

 

Their faces were mere inches from each other and Wheein could smell the mixture of bile and alcohol coming from Hyejin. It wasn't pleasant, but Wheein knew she couldn't leave Hyejin right now. Her best friend needed her.

 

“What time is it?” Hyejin randomly asked and Wheein peaked over Hyejin's head to the night stand behind her.

 

“It's 4am.” Wheein responded.

 

Hyejin smiled. “The sun is creepin' up again.”

 

Wheein smiled and moved her right hands to caress Hyejin's face. She wanted to tell Hyejin everything all of the sudden. She felt that pain in her chest, that knot in her throat. She loved Hyejin so much. Hyejin deserved to be happy, not heart broken over some dumb girl. Wheein wanted to fix everything and tell her just how much she was in love with her.

 

She wanted to tell Hyejin that she was the one who would never leave her. That she was the one who would love her unconditionally and for the rest of their lives. She wanted to marry her, be her wife, have children with her, raise their family and grow old together. But she couldn't.

 

Hyejin didn't feel the same way.

 

“Wheein?” Hyejin's voice was kind of raspy and filled with something that Wheein couldn't pin point.

 

“Yes, Hyejin?” Wheein's voice was sweet and patient.

 

“I'm an idiot.”

 

“No, you're not. Don't say that. She didn't deserve you. You'll find the right person one day.”

 

“I don't mean I'm an idiot for dating Choa...”

 

“Oh...?”

 

Hyejin smirked and pulled her face closer to Wheein to close the gap between them. Their lips met for the first time again in seven years and despite the bile and alcohol that remained in Hyejin's mouth, Wheein kissed her back.

 

It was loving and tender and tears rolled down Wheein's face. She had been wanting a kiss from Hyejin so badly all these years and finally her wish was coming true. Maybe it was the broken heart and the alcohol, but if Hyejin needed to use her, she was willing.

 

Hyejin finally pulled away from Wheein's lips and smiled happily. “I'm an idiot for not realizing the love of my life, the woman that I'm madly in love with, is the one who's there for me always. I love you Jung Wheein.”

 

Wheein's breath hitched. She stopped breathing entirely. Her gasp was silent and her mouth hung open. Hyejin had just confessed that she was in love with her. The same way that Wheein was in love with Hyejin. It had to be the alcohol. There was no way this was true.

 

The snore from Hyejin let Wheein know that her best friend had fallen asleep now. She started breathing again and the tears started rolling down her face. The sudden emotional roller coaster was too much and Wheein allowed the sleep to take over her body.

 

As Hyejin had stated earlier, the sun was creeping up on them. The minutes and hours went by as they slept in each others arms and the sun rose, shining brightly through Hyejin's white curtains.

 

“I love you too Ahn Hyejin...” Wheein mumbled as she slept – face nuzzled into Hyejin's neck.

 

Hyejin smiled widely in her sleep. Forget all the girls she had ever dated, forget Choa, there was only one woman in her life that Hyejin wanted, needed, and loved – Jung Wheein.


	7. Hey Girl The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the confessions, Wheein and Hwasa have taken the next step in their relationship. (Sequel to Hey Girl - read that one first)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginally posted on AFF, Hey Girl was such a hit, but I know the angst left some a little sad, so I wrote a sequel. This is an AU universe, so aside from her two older sisters Hyejin has an older brother. Enjoy!

_Lady is it lonely?_

 

“Wheein?”

 

“Wheein-ah!”

 

“Jung Wheein!”

 

_I been callin' out your name_

 

A frown marked Wheein's features. There was an odd sound trying to weave its way through the song she was listening to. Her earbuds blocked out the majority of the noise around her – as did the level of the sound volume.

 

She had been staring at a short haired blonde and a long haired brunette hundreds of feet away from her. The grocery store's parking lot was huge just like the building behind her. The odd sound weaved its way into the song again and finally Wheein turned around. Instinct told her the sound was coming from behind her.

 

“Wheein! A little help please.” Hyejin was holding a case of beer in her left hand a several grocery bags in her right.

 

“Oh, sorry!” Wheein apologized and quickly ran towards the basket to grab the rest of the bags.

 

“I didn't hear you.” She mumbled while grabbing the four bags sitting inside the basket. She had taken off her earbuds as she ran towards the grocery basket.

 

“Yeah, I had been calling out your name for the past minute.” Hyejin told her and smirked. Wheein had walked to stand outside the grocery store while her girlfriend payed for the items her parents had sent them to go get.

 

A slight blush had grown on Wheein's cheeks when she stepped up next to Hyejin. It could have been the cold winter breeze that had reddened her face or perhaps a bit of embarrassment. Hyejin's smirk turned into a smile while looking at Wheein's reddened cheeks.

 

“Why not just push the basket towards the car?” Wheein asked as they walked down the middle isle of the parking lot towards their vehicle.

 

“I don't feel like bringing the basket back. Plus, we're not that far from the doors.” Hyejin explained while walking next to Wheein. Moments later they were at standing behind the vehicle putting all the bags into the trunk.

 

It was Christmas Eve and Hyejin's father had sent his youngest daughter to go pick up the alcohol and several other items for the big family gathering. Wheein had come to the store with Hyejin to help her and because she did not want to leave a bad impression to her in laws – not like she could, they already adored her.

 

_Hey girl, hey girl_

 

The familiar lyrics of Wheein's favorite song played through the speakers of the car. Usually the brunette would have been singing along to it with passion but the ride was solemn. Hyejin didn't mind it to be honest, she just wanted to get home and lay around like a couch potato. Unless her mom called on her to help or her older siblings started bothering her.

 

Wheein was in her head during the ride. Her thoughts went directly to the sight of the short haired blonde and the long haired brunette. Choa and her new girlfriend – the girl Choa had cheated on Hyejin with. Wheein had been so mad at the blonde. She hated her. She wanted to go find her and drag her down the street by those blonde locks.

 

But now, two months after that hurtful break up, Wheein wasn't sure how to feel about Choa. Both Hyejin and herself had seen the blonde at school and avoided her. On one hand, she had caused Hyejin's heartache but on the other, she had helped bring them together. Wheein sighed as Hyejin continued driving towards her home – the memory of the day after Hyejin's drunken stupor came back to her.

 

 

 

 

_“Last night...”_ Wheein started off while sitting on the sofa with a mug of hot coffee on her hand.

 

Hyejin blew on the hot liquid in her own mug to cool down and took a sip while raising her eyebrows at the brunette. She didn't remember much after all the drinks she had. She remembered going to the club pissed off and upset about finding Choa with that girl in the blonde's dorm room.

 

Choa had given her a key to the dorm room. Hyejin was used to just walking in and either waiting for the blonde or greeting her with a kiss and hug. That afternoon though, she had walked in on the blonde half naked with a very naked brunette underneath her. Hyejin had stood there, door wide open behind her, and simply stared in shock at the sight.

 

_“Get out Hyejin!”_ Choa had yelled at her. Hyejin was speechless as her body was being pushed out of the room by the blonde.

 

_“Choa, what the fuck?!”_ Hyejin had yelled at her after her back hit the wall across from the door. She had returned to her senses when the sharp pain ran down her back. _“What the fuck?!”_

 

Hyejin didn't even know what else to say. She liked Choa, a lot, they had been going steady for so long. She wasn't truly in love with the blonde, but she cared for her – she could have fallen eventually. Still, the sight of her girlfriend having sex with someone else hit her hard. What possibly could she have done wrong to deserve this.

 

_“I'm not in love with you Hyejin...and we both know you're not in love with me...”_ Choa's response was firm. It felt spiteful.

 

_“How long?”_ Hyejin asked looking down at the ground. It hurt – a lot. It wasn't supposed to was it? There was a sick feeling in her stomach and a pain in her chest.

 

_“Two months.”_ Was Choa's response before turning around and going back inside her dorm – closing the door behind her.

 

Hyejin had hit the club after. She had started off with beer and then ordered the much stronger Scotch whiskey. She remembered dancing with several girls, kissing others, and drinking non stop. She had blacked out after but the memory of dialing Wheein's number came to her. She remembered Wheein's face after finding her inside the club.

 

Another black out. She couldn't remember anything after that except waking up to her best friend snuggling with her earlier that after noon. It had felt so good having Wheein in her arms when she woke up despite the pounding in her head and the horrid taste of bile in her mouth.

 

_“I love you Ahn Hyejin.”_ Hyejin remembered hearing those words, but it could have been a dream too.

 

_“L-last night...”_ Wheein started again. Her voice sounded unsure – nervous. _“You...confessed something to me...”_

 

Hyejin brought the mug down to her lap and held it with both hands. _“I did?”_

 

A wave of nerves washed over the blue haired girl. The brunette smiled slightly and took a sip of the coffee in her own mug as her eyes met Hyejin's. There was a nod from Wheein.

 

_“Is it true Hyejin-ah?”_ Wheein's voice was shaking and Hyejin felt her heart sink. What could she have possibly confessed with that big drunk mouth of hers. _“Is it true that you're....y-you're in l-love with m-me?”_

 

Hyejin's gasp was loud. That was her deepest secret. The one secret she dared not share with Wheein. There was no way her best friend could have felt that way about her. There were tears welling up in Wheein's eyes.

 

Wheein wanted to be sure. She wanted to hear the words and the truth from the blue haired girl's sober mouth. That knot in Wheein's throat had returned and she couldn't hold her tears back. The look in Hyejin's face was no longer of shock but of worry. Hyejin placed the mug on the coffee table and moved right next to Wheein to cup her face with both hands.

 

The brunette sniffled and closed her eyes as the tears flowed down her face. She had seen the tears welling up in Hyejin's eyes as well. It hadn't been true. That was it. Hyejin was about to break her heart just like Choa had broken Hyejin's.

 

_“It's true Wheein-ah. Whatever I confessed last night, if it involved me confessing my undying love for you, then it is true. I don't even know when I fell, but I fell – hard. So deeply that I was too scared to tell you. We've shared so many things, so many secrets, and yet I couldn't confess this to you.”_ Hyejin's voice trembled but it didn't break. She spoke so sincerely that Wheein started crying even harder.

 

_“We're t-the b-biggest idiots!”_ Wheein cried out and buried her face in Hyejin's chest. Hyejin held onto Wheein tightly and used her left hand to remove the cup of coffee from Wheein's hands and placed it on the coffee table.

 

_“Wheein?”_ Hyejin's voice was soft and full of worry. She scooped up to brunette and sat her on her lap while adjusting her body on the sofa. Wheein was a big baby at the moment.

 

_“I'm in love with you too!”_ Wheein cried out pulling away from Hyejin and the blue haired girl couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's confession. Wheein was in love with her too. What a blessing.

 

Hyejin had to pry Wheein's face away from her chest to kiss her. It had been so loving even through all the sobbing.

 

 

 

 

Wheein came back from her thoughts when she spotted the familiar street sign that was Hyejin's street. She turned to look at her girlfriend who was driving and at that moment, Hyejin turned to look at her with an adoring look in her eyes. Hyejin's eyes went back to the road as quickly as they had turned to look at Wheein.

 

The brunette reached for Hyejin's right hand that was resting on the shift stick, she was driving with her left, and brought it up to her mouth to give a kiss to the back of it. “I love you Hyejin.”

 

Hyejin grinned at the kiss and at Wheein's words. “I love you more Wheein.”

 

Wheein was going to reply but the car stopped and the brunette's sights turned to the driveway of Hyejin's home. She barely even registered the car's engine turning off and her girlfriend stepping out of the car. Wheein blinked and followed by opening her door and stepping out of the car.

 

Hyejin was already behind the car about to lift the trunk lid when a body suddenly ran past Wheein and grabbed Hyejin by her waist and lifted her off the ground in a tight hug.

 

“HYEJINNIE!” The man's voice shouted out the blue haired girl's name excitedly.

 

“Put me down you idiot!” Hyejin protested and pushed herself off the taller man's arms. “I hate you so much you punk!”

 

Hyejin punched the man's shoulder and he laughed while pulling the smaller girl into his arms again. “Not as much as I hate your spoiled behind! I missed you dork.”

 

“Ugh...I missed you too.” Hyejin resigned and hugged her older brother back. They hadn't seen each other since last year's Christmas gathering.

 

An amused Wheein stepped up behind Hyejin and Hyejin's brother smiled at her and pulled away from Hyejin. “Jung Wheein?! Is that you? Wow! Look at you, what a hottie.”

 

He stepped up to Wheein and scooped her up in a hug and Wheein couldn't help but giggle. Hyejin's older brother was always very cheerful despite being an even bigger idiot than Hyejin herself.

 

“It's good to see you again oppa.” Wheein greeted him and he smiled back at the brunette.

 

“Wheein-ah, are you single?” He asked Wheein and the brunette laughed from shock and slight embarrassment. Hyejin punched his shoulder and shoved him away from Wheein making the man laugh once again.

 

“Wheein is taken.” Hyejin responded and her brother gasped while rubbing his shoulder.

 

“What?! Who's the lucky punk? He better be treating you right, Wheein-ah. You tell oppa if he hurts you. I'll kick his ass.” Hyejin's brother pointed at himself and then moved to grab all the bags from the trunk of the car.

 

Wheein was giggling and didn't even know if she should respond. She was going to let Hyejin handle her brother – plus, she wasn't sure how he would react to the fact that the _'lucky punk'_ was Hyejin.

 

“Just bring the bags inside you idiot. I'll bring the case of beer in.” Hyejin gently shoved him towards the doors and grabbed the case of beer from the inside of the trunk. She closed the trunk and started walking towards the house behind her brother and Wheein followed behind the two siblings.

 

Once inside the house, both Hyejin and Wheein had been greeted by Hyejin's older sisters. The oldest had brought her husband along and the other one her boyfriend. The Ahn family gathering for Christmas was even bigger this year than the previous. Even Wheein's mom was there helping with the dinner for later that night.

 

Everyone had busied themselves with different tasks while Hyejin had thrown herself on the couch like she wanted to. Wheein joined her girlfriend by sitting at one end of the sofa and having Hyejin rest her head on Wheein's lap. Wheein happily stroked Hyejin's forehead with her hand and the blue haired girl started dozing off.

 

Surely all this sudden free time had been too good to be true when Hyejin's mother called for her. “Hyejin-ah! I need your help in the kitchen!”

 

Hyejin groaned and sat up. She gave Wheein an apologetic look and was about to stand up and walk to the kitchen when Wheein's mother called for her too. A huge grin appeared on Hyejin's face and Wheein stared at her girlfriend.

 

_“It's not funny!”_ Wheein mouthed and Hyejin chuckled and led the brunette towards the kitchen.

 

Their mothers had called them to help finish preparing and cook the last two dishes of the dinner. Halfway through the preparation, the two older women had left the girls alone in the kitchen to finish by themselves. While the dishes cooked on the stove and Hyejin watched over them, Wheein started digging in the pantry and in the fridge for ingredients.

 

“Wheein, what are you looking for?” Hyejin asked as she stirred the soup cooking on the stove.

 

“Stuff to make cookies with. I couldn't find chocolate chips so I'll make sugar cookies and peanut butter ones.” There was a huge smile on Wheein's face as she walked over to the free counter with all the ingredients in her arms.

 

Hyejin smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and watched her prepare everything for the cookie dough while she finished cooking herself. The moment Wheein threw a bit of flour on the counter and dropped the dough on top of it from the bowl she had mixed it in, Hyejin stepped up behind Wheein and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She rested her chin on Wheein's shoulders.

 

Wheein grinned at her girlfriend's action and blushed when Hyejin placed a kiss on her cheek. “Shouldn't you be watching the stove?”

 

“It's done cooking. I already turned off the stove and have the oven warming up for you. Can I help you knead the dough?” Hyejin asked and placed another kiss on Wheein's cheek.

 

“You don't really knead cookie dough Hyejin. I just need to shape it mostly so I can form the cookies after letting it rest.” Wheein explained and Hyejin slightly nodded.

 

The blue haired girl had moved her hands over to rest on top of Wheein's and the brunette shook her head in amusement. It was a little weird shaping the dough together but they managed and set it aside for a moment to let it rest. Wheein reached for the bowl with her left hand and dipped her index finger inside to scoop a bit of cookie dough.

 

She turned around in Hyejin's arms and placed the small amount of cookie dough on Hyejin's lips. Hyejin licked her lips and hummed at the delicious taste of the cookie dough. “Mmm! It's sweet and delicious just like you.”

 

Wheein's face was red and burning with Hyejin's suggestive comment. It didn't take them long after Hyejin asked her to be her girlfriend to explore the sexual side of their relationship, but the naughty talk like that still embarrassed Wheein.

 

“Hyejin!” Wheein protested and Hyejin chuckled.

 

“It's true. I bet they'll be moist too.” Hyejin wiggled her eyebrows and laughed while Wheein sighed in defeat and embarrassment.

 

“Just kiss me you idiot.” Wheein wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck and the younger girl wrapped hers around Wheein's waist. Their kiss was filled with love and passion.

 

They continued kissing for several more moments and it became more aggressive the longer they kissed. Hyejin was about to lift Wheein to sit her on the counter when the sound of loud gasps alerted them to a new presence in the kitchen.

 

“Daayyyuuummm! Get it sis!” Her brother's voice made Hyejin pull away from Wheein and run towards the taller man and literally tackle him out of the kitchen.

 

A wrestling match started in right behind the entrance to the kitchen. Hyejin put her brother in a headlock and he wrapped and arm around his little sister's waist while laughing like a mad man. Their older sisters sighed and face palmed at their antics. The two were the closest in age and always rough played like this when they were younger. It was sad they still did it as adults.

 

Wheein was still red in the face from being caught in a compromising position with Hyejin and looked on with slight worry at her girlfriend rough playing with her brother. He managed to get out of the headlock but Hyejin managed to undo his man bun in the process. They stood up straight, panting from their exertion, short hair covering their faces – his a light brown and Hyejin's a deep ocean blue.

 

Wheein looked at the four siblings and smiled. For the first time in a long time, she got a chance to observe all four. They looked so much a like, even the brother. The second oldest sister was the first to speak up. “So you two are now a couple?”

 

“Yeah, we are.” Hyejin replied adjusting her hair and moving to stand next to Wheein.

 

“Damn, so you're the lucky punk. You got game sis.” All three sisters rolled their eyes at their brother and this time the oldest punched him on the shoulder.

 

“Still single and useless.” She told the younger man and he was about to reply back to her, but she continued while facing her baby sister and her girlfriend. “I'm happy you two finally got together. I always had a feeling this would happen especially with Hyejinie being so _ridiculously gay_.”

 

She chuckled along side the two other siblings while Hyejin glared at all three. Wheein couldn't help but to continue smiling at the banter between siblings. She was also glad they were all accepting of their relationship just like their parents and her mom.

 

“I'm happy my one true pairing is finally real.” The second oldest sister said and started laughing. “You two owe me fifty thousand won each.”

 

“Unnie!” Hyejin shouted at her in embarrassment and this time Wheein couldn't help but to giggle. The Ahn siblings had always been extra about everything.

 

 

 

 

After that entire fiasco, Wheein had returned to the kitchen with Hyejin's sisters to finish making and baking the cookies. Hyejin's older brother had dragged Hyejin away to ask her about tips on how to get girls because she had all the swag he apparently didn't.

 

The dinner ended up being a good time and also very tasty with all the dishes that had been prepared. As they waited for midnight to strike, various games had been played to pass the time and of course the antics between the Ahn siblings had been the most entertaining part of the night. When midnight struck, everyone wished each other a Merry Christmas and the gift exchange started.

 

Hyejin had to pull Wheein away to the privacy of her room to give her her gift and Wheein was glad Hyejin had done that. The time with family had been wonderful, but Wheein wanted time alone with her girlfriend again.

 

Hyejin's gift to Wheein had been a set of different art materials for her drawings – pencils, color pencils, pens, markers, paints, etc. Wheein's eyes were so big and bright as she looked at everything in the huge set Hyejin had gotten her. She was going to spend countless hours doing different art works with this set.

 

For the first time since they had exchanged gifts, Wheein had gone all out for Hyejin. All of her savings had been spent for this gift because the item was sold out everywhere. Hyejin happily ripped away the wrapping paper from the box and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the brand on the box. “Rihanna's Puma sneakers?! OH MY GOD WHEEIN THESE MUST HAVE COST A FORTUNE.”

 

There was no response from Wheein as Hyejin threw the shoes and box on the ground and launched herself at Wheein to kiss her. They fell back on the bed and Wheein giggled through all the kisses Hyejin was showering her with. “I love you! Love you, love you, love you, love you so much!”

 

Wheein continued giggling and kissing Hyejin while the girl spilled _'love you's'_ from her mouth. Hyejin finally pulled away from Wheein and simply stared down at her adoringly. Wheein ran her hands down from Hyejin's neck to her shoulders and then down her arms. At her wrists, Wheein's fingers crept underneath the long sleeves of Hyejin's shirt and she gasped when she felt a print on Hyejin's right wrist.

 

“What is this?” Wheein asked and Hyejin sat up. Wheein moved to sit next to Hyejin and the blue haired girl raised her right sleeve up her arm. The print was that of a tattoo on Hyejin's wrist and part of her arm.

 

The letters were beautifully etched into her skin in black ink but Wheein couldn't really read what it said – it was in English. “When did you get this? What does it say?”

 

“I got it last week. I was going to show it to you tonight.” Hyejin explained and moved to kiss Wheein's cheek. “It says _'Paradise is where you are'_.”

 

“Paradise is where you are?” Wheein asked and frowned.

 

Hyejin nodded. “Yes, where _you_ are. It's about you. It's for you. Wherever you are Wheein, that is where _my_ paradise is.”

 

The words hit Wheein so hard. She understood it now. It was such a lovely gesture, such a lovely tattoo to always remind Hyejin of her, Wheein. The tears rolled down Wheein's face from how touched she was. Hyejin scooped her up again and gently kissed her.

 

_Hey girl, hey girl_

 

_Hey girl, hey girl_

 

_If you lose your way_

 

Hyejin's quiet singing made Wheein smile as she wiped her tears. She placed a loving kiss on Hyejin's lips and finished the next line of the song.

 

_Just know that I got you..._


	8. Sweet & Sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always one of these students in a class. The sweet girl and the sassy bitch.

Wheein’s eyes drifted to the window to the left of her.  It was a clear skies and sunny winter day.  The day was deceiving with how nice it was outside.  It looked like a nice warm day to be outside enjoying some ice cream or going to the park, but the reality was that it was bitter cold outside.  There was a wind blowing through the trees that made them sway and for the moment Wheein was glad to be inside her classroom.

Her history teacher had been going through the lesson of the day and with only 15 minutes remaining of the class, Wheein’s attention turned to the older woman when she mentioned their final class project for the winter semester.  A group project was what her teacher was giving them – they had to work in pairs.  Now, working in pairs wasn’t such a bad thing, it just depended who your partner was.  Wheein’s eyes drifted around to the entire front of the class – she was seated more towards the back, second to last row.

She was always sweet and friendly towards everyone in the class, so she knew that as long as her teacher let them pick their partner, she would have no problem working with them.  There were only two students in the class Wheein avoided – not because she had originally wanted to, but because they gave her no other choice with their bad attitudes.

“I have chosen who you will be working with so you will not be able to pick your partner.” The teacher told the class and a loud simultaneous groan spread through the class from the students.  Most people wanted to work with their friend or friends, but this wasn’t the option now.

Wheein’s eyes quickly darted to the one person she felt she would be most successful with.  They had worked together once before, earlier in the year, for their science project and had gotten a perfect score from their science teacher.  Kim Yongsun, she was the class president and the student council president, the friendliest person in the school.  She was beautiful, charismatic, and had a smile that lit up the room.  Wheein was glad to have friended her and hopefully their teacher would assign them together.

“Kim Yongsun and – “ The mention of Yongsun’s name made Wheein’s face lit up and her eyes quickly darted to the long-haired brunette who sat front and center of the class.

“Moon Byulyi.” Her teacher finished and Wheein felt her heart drop – not just for her but for Yongsun too.  Moon Byulyi was the coldest hearted person Wheein had ever met and she could also be a total bitch, just like Byulyi’s best friend.

Wheein dreaded even thinking of Byulyi’s best friend.  The teacher continued naming the student partnerships and Wheein looked over at Yongsun again.  Byulyi sat next to Yongsun and the class president had already turned to face her project partner and was talking to her.  Byulyi seemed uninterested as always.  _Good luck Yongsun._

“Jung Wheein…” The mention of her name made Wheein look up expectantly at her teacher.  The woman’s eyes had moved to face Wheein.  The moment the woman’s eyes drifted to the person sitting to the left of Wheein, the short girl felt her heart drop – it was like a punch to the stomach.  “and Ahn Hyejin.”

Ahn Hyejin, the girl who had been sitting to her left for the past two years, was the last person Wheein wanted to work with.  Hyejin was not only Byulyi’s best friend, she was also the sassiest bitch you could ever meet.  She always had a smart remark to say – always answering student and teachers alike.  She also hated doing any kind of school work.  Wheein always wondered how she managed to pass any of her classes.

Wheein had tried being nice to her.  She had tried talking to Hyejin, to be the one to break through the ice and be her friend like Byulyi, but Hyejin had simply stared at her, smirked, or ignored her.  The Dab Dab Pair was what the students apparently called them.  According to the rumors Wheein had heard, Byulyi and Hyejin were also bullies.

Apparently, Byulyi was the mastermind and Hyejin the muscle.  Wheein had never really seen any of the reported or mentioned acts of the Dab Dab Pair bullying or beating up someone, so Wheein wasn’t sure whether to believe them or not.  She only knew Byulyi and Hyejin by what she’d seen them do in class.

Wheein turned to face Hyejin and was surprised to see the short haired girl sitting next to her looking at her with such an intense gaze that intimidated Wheein.  She turned back to her desk and eyed Hyejin once again from the corner of her eyes.  She was dreading having to work with Hyejin already.  Wheein had the feeling she was going to do all the work and Hyejin would want to take the credit.

“I need one representative of each pair to come and get the details and subject on the assignment and then I want you to meet up during the remaining minutes to discuss your project.  You have until the last day of school before the winter break to turn this in, so that is exactly five days.” The teacher told them and moved to take a seat behind the desk.

Several students stood up to go get their assignment and Wheein volunteered to go herself because it was obvious Hyejin would not go.  Yongsun was the first to receive the assignment from their teacher and she was already talking to a seemingly disinterested Byulyi by the time Wheein was in the line.  A minute later, Wheein received her assignment which was clearly labeled at the very top with ‘Jung Wheein/Ahn Hyejin – Joseon in the 1400s’.

Wheein thanked her teacher and headed back to her desk.  Hyejin was still sitting at her desk, chewing gum and blowing a big bubble.  Gum was strictly prohibited in school, especially in class, but somehow the rebel girl always managed to be chewing it and never getting caught.  Wheein had a feeling the teachers were too scared of Hyejin to actually tell her something about it.

“Hyejin, I have our assignment.  It’s about Joseon in the 1400’s.  I was thinking we can meet up at the library after school or maybe the café that is down the street?” Wheein asked Hyejin in the cutest way she could muster, even offering her a full view of her dimple.

Hyejin stared at Wheein with that intense gaze again and smirked when she heard Wheein gulp.  “Libraries are boring.  Let’s just meet up at the café.”

“Okay, great!  I’ll see you there at 3?” Wheein smiled at Hyejin and took a seat on her desk.  She let out a sigh of relief.  She still was a bit hesitant to work with Hyejin but at least the girl had talked to her and agreed to meet her.

The bell rung and everyone got up to go talk to their friends or go to their lockers before the next class started.  Another 50 minutes and school would be over for the day.

"3 is perfect.” Hyejin winked at Wheein and the cute dimpled girl’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  Hyejin could be a sassy bitch, a rebel, a bad girl, or even a bully, but Wheein couldn’t deny that Hyejin was very attractive _.  Damn it Wheein don’t let her see you blush!  That’s material for her to pick on you.  Kyyahhh!_

 

 

 

 

The next 50 minutes had flown by and Wheein had managed not to look at Hyejin at all for during their last class.  She would have to look at her enough once they met up at the café.  When the last bell rung, Hyejin was up and out of her seat before everyone else and even Byulyi had to catch up to her best friend.  Wheein took a little longer to gather her things and as she made her way to the exit, she stopped at Yongsun’s desk.

The class president had just finished gathering her items as well and she smiled at Wheein the moment she saw the shorter girl standing in front of her desk.  “Hello Wheein!  Had a good day today?”

Wheein offered a smile to Yongsun and nodded.  “Yes…well, aside from the history group project, everything was great.”

"Oh, yeah.  I was surprised that we had to work in pairs, but Byulyi agreed to meet me at the library so I think this will work out just fine.  She doesn’t say much, but I’ve seen her do her work in class and she’s smart.  We’ll be okay I think.  What about you?  Who’s your partner?” Yongsun asked Wheein and stood up from her desk after gathering all her things.

“You didn’t hear when the teacher mentioned it?” Wheein asked and Yongsun shook her head.

"No, I’m sorry.  I think I was freaking out a little bit in my head for a moment after the teacher said I had to work with Byulyi.  That was of course, before I got a chance to talk to her.” Yongsun explained.

“Well, I got Ahn Hyejin.” Wheein replied and Yongsun gasped.

“No way!” There was a pause from Yongsun and then she placed her hand on Wheein’s shoulder.  “She might be Byulyi’s best friend, but they say Hyejin is worse.  I tried talking to her once myself and she completely ignored me!”

“Been there myself Yongsun.  Well, good luck with Byulyi.” Wheein told Yongsun and the taller brunette smiled.

“Good luck with Hyejin.  Bye!”  Yongsun moved to walk out of the classroom and Wheein sighed.  Hopefully her meeting today with Hyejin would go smoothly.

 

 

 

 

Being the punctual person that she was, Wheein was of course, the first one of arrive at the café.  Her phone read 2:55 pm so she was five minutes early.  Quickly, she walked over to the table in the farthest corner of the café.  The view from the windows surrounding this table was very nice and if you stayed long enough, you would even see the sunset beautifully over the mountains from here.

Wheein quickly set out her history book on the table and pulled out her tablet from her backpack.  Both the book and internet would provide her and Hyejin with the information they needed for their project.  This particular century of Korean history was very important and without paying attention to the time, Wheein started writing down notes and focusing on some of the more important things that happened during the 1400’s.

Time flew by quickly as she worked and when she finally checked the time on her tablet, she noticed it was already 3:15 pm and Hyejin was nowhere to be seen.  Wheein frowned and looked around the café but didn’t spot Hyejin anywhere.  She had promised to be here at 3 and she was already 15 minutes late.  Wheein sighed, she had been stood up.

For a moment, she contemplated gathering her things and just heading home, but as soon as she moved to grab her backpack, the bells on the front door of the café chimed and Wheein looked up to see who had entered the café.  There, Ahn Hyejin stood holding the door open as she talked to one of the cheerleaders from school.  It was one of the prettiest and most popular, Kim Hyuna.

Wheein wanted to tear her eyes away from the two of them but she couldn’t.  Hyuna was grinning from ear to ear and she winked at Hyejin and blew a kiss at her before Hyejin let go of the door and walked further into the café.  The short brunette was about to turn her eyes away from the scene, but Hyejin caught her before she could.  A smirk formed on Hyejin’s lips and she strut her way towards Wheein.

Ahn Hyejin had an incredible figure that not even the school uniform could hide and her powerful thighs looked amazing under the uniform skirt.  Wheein wanted to pry her eyes away from the sexiness walking towards her, but she couldn’t.  She gulped down some saliva and Hyejin was sitting across from her in no time at all.

“You’re late.” Wheein was the first to speak and she sounded a little angry, a little bitter, and perhaps a little jealous.  At least, that’s how Hyejin heard it.

Hyejin smirked at Wheein once again and brought her elbows up on the table.  She rested her hands underneath her chin and looked intensely at Wheein again – that trademark smirk never leaving her lips.  Wheein felt flustered and turned her eyes to the history book in front of her.  She could feel her cheeks burning and Hyejin was now going to eat her alive.

“I can’t help it if all the girls want me.” Hyejin said and Wheein scoffed.  Seriously?  Who the hell would want Hyejin with the way she was.  Certainly, not Wheein.  Yes, certainly.

“Don’t believe me?” Hyejin asked while smirking and Wheein rolled her eyes.  “I can take you for a ride if you want.”

Wheein gaped from the shock of Hyejin’s words.  Was she insane?  Wheein would never sleep with Hyejin!  Not even if she paid her.  Wait, that’s prostitution.  Wheein shook her head.  She was too flustered to even think right at the moment.

“No? Aww, figures you’d be straight.  So, sad.” Hyejin snickered and Wheein was a blushing mess.

“We’re here to do our project!” Wheein yelled out and everyone in the café turned to look at her.  She shrunk back into her seat at the prying eyes and wanted to crawl under the table to avoid all the looks.  Hyejin smirked again reached to place a hand on Wheein’s shoulder.

“Looks like we’re doing great with all the notes you’ve written down.  I’ll buy you a drink.  It will make you feel better and don’t worry, it’s not because I’m trying to get into that short skirt of yours.” Hyejin had such a seductive look on her face and she raised her left eyebrow as she spoke.

Wheein felt her whole face go red.  This was the most she had ever gotten out of Hyejin and the girl had not only made assumptions about her but now she was trying to seduce her by saying she didn’t even want to get into her skirt.  This was not how this meeting was supposed to go.

The short brunette covered her face with her hands let out a silent scream – luckily everyone had taken their eyes off her by now.  She managed to compose herself a bit while Hyejin was still in line and Wheein turned her sights back to the history book in front of her.  Perhaps going back to what she was doing would help her calm down.

Minutes later, Hyejin arrived at the table with two drinks in her hand.  She took a sip of the iced Americano in her cup and placed the clear plastic cup with an orange colored drink in front of Wheein.  “There you go puppy.  Drink up.  It will make you feel much better.”

Wheein eyed the drink and then looked up at Hyejin who was sipping on her coffee.  “What is it?”

“Just drink it.” Hyejin answered.

Wheein groaned but moved to grab the cup.  She took a sip of the drink and her eyes lit up at the sweet and tangy taste.  “Mango juice!  I love mango juice!”

Hyejin smirked while sipping her drink again.  “Freshly prepared just for you.”

Wheein placed the cup back down on the table and looked up at Hyejin with bashful eyes.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hyejin replied and placed her cup down on the table.  “What have you written down so far?”

Wheein smiled.  Finally, Hyejin showed some interest in their assignment.  “Well, the 1400’s was such an important century for our country.  It was when King Sejong the Great became king and because of him we have our writing system, Hangeul.  I was thinking that’s what we should focus on the most because it is such an important and innovative part of history.”

“Sounds great.  Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Wheein.  Have a good afternoon.” Hyejin got up from the table and started walking away towards the front door.

Wheein gaped at Hyejin and then frowned.  “Hey!”

But Hyejin waved at her and walked out of the café before Wheein could even move to stop her.  She groaned and slammed her hands on the history book.  Her instinct had been correct – Hyejin had no intention to help her with anything for this project.  Wheein sighed and decided to gather her things and go home.  She had other homework to work on and she could work on the project on her own at home too.

 

 

 

 

The next two days ended up being pretty much the same thing as the first.  Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday had been all about Wheein meeting Hyejin at the café after school, receiving a free mango juice from the short haired brunette and then being left on her own after a few minutes.  Wednesday had been perhaps the worst day, Hyuna had come in and sat with them for the few minutes Hyejin had been there.

They had been flirting endlessly in front of Wheein and the short brunette couldn’t help but groan from the frustration of it.  “Can you two please stop?!”

Hyuna stopped making kissy faces at Hyejin and turned to look at Wheein with the bitchiest look she could muster.  “Hyejin, why are we here to meet this loser?  Just do your work nerd.”

Hyuna turned back to face Hyejin with a smirk on her face, but the look on Hyejin’s face surprised both the cheerleader and Wheein.  Hyejin was frowning and she seemed angry.  Her words made Wheein gasp.  “Wheein is not a loser.  She’s my partner and you will respect her.  Wheein, I’ll see you tomorrow.  Hyuna, let’s go.”

Hyuna didn’t protest at all and quickly got up to follow Hyejin out of the café.  Wheein followed them and could clearly see they were arguing as they walked down the sidewalk.  Once they were out of her line of sight, Wheein turned back to her notes and stared at them.  Hyejin had defended her and that just seemed like something that the girl would never do.

Wheein couldn’t explain it, but she felt a warm feeling inside and she smiled.  Hyejin had proven so far to be an unworthy project partner; she had done absolutely nothing to help her other than buying Wheein fresh mango juice every day.  But she had stood up to Hyuna just now and prevented the cheerleader from bullying Wheein, and that let Wheein know that perhaps Hyejin wasn’t as bad as they said she was.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day was the day before they had to present and turn in their project, Thursday.  Hyejin had surprised Wheein by waiting for her and walking with her to the café.  For the first time, all week and perhaps the entire semester, Hyejin was also carrying a backpack.  Hyejin opened the door of the café for Wheein, and Wheein happily walked inside with Hyejin following behind.

“I’m going to get our drinks.  I’ll meet you at the table.” Hyejin told Wheein and headed for the line that had formed in front of the counter.

Wheein went to go grab their usual table and started taking out all her notes, book and tablet.  They, well she, had to prepare the PowerPoint presentation tonight so that they could present it tomorrow during class.  Wheein had managed to talk to Yongsun in between periods and had told the class president how Hyejin had done absolutely nothing.

Yongsun had advised her to let their teacher know so that Hyejin wouldn’t receive credit nor the same grade as Wheein.  To Wheein, it felt kind of dirty and underhanded to do that, she couldn’t explain why it made her feel like that but it was the right thing to do.  She had worked so hard and Hyejin had not done anything to help her.

What Wheein had found out from Yongsun was how well she and Byulyi were doing on their project.  Per Yongsun, Byulyi was helping her every step of the way and they had a great presentation done and ready to present the next day.  Today, they were meeting up to celebrate the completion of the assignment.  Everything Yongsun had told Wheein had been a surprise, the cold-hearted Moon Byulyi might not be as cold hearted as everyone said she was.

“Mango juice for you and surprisingly, a mango juice for myself.” Hyejin said as she sat down across from Wheein and placed both cups in front of them.

Hyejin’s voice brought Wheein back from her thoughts and she looked at the two cups of mango juice and then at the short haired brunette sitting across from her.  Hyejin reached for her cup and motioned for Wheein to grab hers.  Wheein grabbed her cup and took a sip from it, enjoying the sweet and tangy taste.

“Wow, this is really good.  No wonder you like it so much.” Hyejin commented – her eyes had lit up while sipping on the juice just seconds ago.

“Hyejin…”

“Hmm?”

“Um, about our project…”

“Oh yeah, that.  Hold on…” Hyejin reached for her backpack and placed it on the table.  She quickly unzipped the top zipper and pulled out a tablet from it.  “I’ve been working at home and I have an entire presentation set up.  I found good pictures to use and even found pictures of the early stages of Hangeul.  We can just put all your notes into this PowerPoint and we’ll be set.”

Wheein stopped sipping on her mango juice and gaped at Hyejin.  All this week, Wheein thought Hyejin had not done anything but Hyejin had suddenly surprised her with a half-prepared presentation.  Wheein was speechless and Hyejin reached over to place her hand over Wheein’s.

“Wheein-ah?” Hyejin said her name and Wheein pulled her hand away.

“Sorry…” Wheein suddenly found her mango juice very interesting.  “I’m just surprised.”

Hyejin chuckled and placed her tablet in front of Wheein.  She got up from her seat and sat next to Wheein surprising the older girl.  “I’m full of surprises.”

The moment Hyejin’s lips kissed her cheek was the moment Wheein felt like she’d died.  She didn’t even register that Hyejin had grabbed her notes and was typing away on her tablet to fill in what was missing of their presentation.

“Are you okay puppy?  Am I going to have to tell Mrs. Song I did everything?” Hyejin placed another kiss on Wheein’s cheek and continued typing.  She was teasing Wheein, but the older girl was too lost in her internal feelings to respond.

“Wheein-ah, you’re getting a little warm.  Drink your mango juice.” Hyejin picked up Wheein’s cup and placed the straw at her lips.  On instinct, like a baby bird, Wheein started sipping on the juice.  Hyejin was smiling widely at the sight and let go of the cup when Wheein reached to hold it herself.

Wheein managed to compose herself on her own while Hyejin diligently worked on their project.  She was flustered and blushing madly, but Hyejin did not comment on any of that and just handed Wheein her tablet so that she could finish the rest of the presentation.  When they finally finished, Wheein felt a wave of satisfaction wash over her.

“Well, now that we’re finished, we can head home.  Can I walk you there?” Hyejin asked Wheein and the older girl nodded.

They gathered their items and left the café walking side by side towards Wheein’s house.  They were walking in silence but that didn’t mean that Wheein wasn’t thinking of what to ask Hyejin.  There was so much she wanted to know, but she wasn’t sure if Hyejin would open up to her.  Today had already been surprising and the fact that Hyejin was walking her home was another surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were working on the project?  You kept leaving me alone at the café every day.” Wheein said as they turned the corner to head down her neighborhood.

“I kind of like to work at my own pace.  Usually, late at night when I’m supposed to be sleeping, but I’m not.  You were doing such a good job with the notes so I felt it was best if I just set up the presentation.” Hyejin explained and Wheein stopped walking to turn and face her.

“You could still have said something.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“And you sure did surprise me.  I was about to tell Mrs. Song you didn’t help me at all.”

Hyejin smirked and placed both of her hands on Wheein’s shoulders.  The older girl looked at the younger girl, and Hyejin moved her left hand to cup Wheein’s chin.  “I would never let you do this on your own.  I might not seem interested at all, but that doesn’t mean I don’t do my work.”

Wheein felt herself blushing again.  Hyejin’s gaze was always intense and today it seemed to be giving away something different.  Wheein couldn’t pin point what it was but she was curious.  She wanted to know more but Hyejin was so mysterious.  There was no way she would reveal any more about herself.

“I…thank you Hyejin.” It was the only thing Wheein could say to her right now.

Hyejin smiled and pointed towards the rest of the neighborhood.  “To your house!”

Wheein chuckled and nodded.  They continued to walk the rest of the way to Wheein’s house and once they arrived they said their goodbyes and Hyejin turned around to head home.

 

 

 

 

Friday was the last day of the semester before their winter break started and it was also the day of their presentation for their history class.  As soon as the period started, the presentations started.  Yongsun, being the class president, was the first to volunteer herself and Byulyi for their presentation.  Byulyi stared coldly at the entire class as their presentation went on and only spoke during her parts.

There were another three presentations before Wheein and Hyejin stood up to present theirs.  Once Hyejin’s tablet was hooked up to the projector, they started presenting.  Wheein spoke first, delivering their points and what they would be covering.  Everyone in the class seemed surprised at how well their presentation was done and how both girls covered all the material.

When they finished presenting, Hyejin gently rubbed Wheein’s back in support.  Wheein felt herself blush, and bashfully smiled at the class as they headed back to their seats.  When the bell rung signaling the end of the class, everyone got up again and only Wheein and Hyejin remained in their seats.

“Our presentation was great.  I’m glad I got to work with you Jung Wheein.” Hyejin told Wheein and got up from her desk to leave the class for a few minutes.

"Me too.” Wheein quickly responded.  She felt a wave of sadness wash over her the moment Hyejin walked out the door.  They were still classmates, and they still sat next to each other, but it felt as if this was the last time they would interact again.

Winter break started the moment the final bell rang in the school.  Hyejin had not interacted with Wheein during their last class of the day and when everyone was leaving the school, Hyejin was walking with Hyuna towards the main exit.  Their hands were joined together as they walked and Hyuna leaned over to kiss Hyejin’s cheek.

Wheein didn’t understand why seeing that made her feel sad.  Had she grown to like Hyejin more than she expected during these last few days?  It couldn’t be.  Hyejin had been nice enough to get her a drink every day and had surprised her yesterday, but that little bit of interaction wasn’t enough to develop any kind of real feelings.  Surely, this would go away during the rest of the winter break.

 

 

 

 

The winter break went by quickly.  One day it had started, the next it was Christmas, and now only one day remained before it was New Year’s Eve.  Wheein had been alone at home since her mother was at work, so she decided to walk down to the café near her high school – the same place she had met with Hyejin that week of their history assignment.

Wheein meant to order a hot chocolate when she got up to the counter, but the words “mango juice please” had spilled from her mouth before she could catch herself.  She had also handed the barista her money before she could tell him she didn’t want the mango juice.  Admitting defeat, Wheein waited for the mango juice and then walked over to sit at the same table she had sat at those four days.

She pulled out her phone and opened the Pokémon Go app to play the game – perhaps a Bulbasaur would appear in this café that she could catch.  It was the only one of the starting three she was missing.

“Wheein-ah?” Yongsun’s voice surprised Wheein and she turned to look at the class president who was standing next to her table – Moon Byulyi at her side.  Wheein was surprised to see Byulyi with Yongsun.  Her eyes darted down to the space in between them and saw that they were holding hands.

“Yongsun, hello!  And hello to you too, Byulyi.” Wheein greeted the two girls and Byulyi raised her right hand to wave at Wheein.

"Hello!  Byul and I stopped to get some hot chocolate.  Are you here by yourself?” Yongsun asked the shorter girl and Wheein nodded.

“Babe, I’m going to get our drinks.  Talk to your friend.” Byulyi leaned over to kiss Yongsun’s cheek and Wheein’s eyes went wide.  The cold-hearted Moon Byulyi was being affectionate to Yongsun and she called her babe?!  Did hell freeze over?  It must have.

“Okay!” Yongsun happily replied and moved to sit across from Wheein.

“A-are y-you two dating?!” Wheein screeched and Yongsun leaned back on her seat with a surprised look on her face.

“Yes…?” Yongsun replied and Wheein’s jaw fell on the floor.

“OH, MY GOD.”

Yongsun giggled this time and leaned closer to Wheein.  “Turns out she does have a heart.  She confessed to me that week of our project that she had a crush on me and well to be honest, what girl hasn’t crushed on Moon Byulyi?  I mean look at her.  She’s the ideal girl crush.  I’m so lucky!”

“Wow.” Wheein reached for her mango juice and took a big sip of it.  “Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Yongsun brought her hands up to her cheeks and smiled.

“Here’s your hot chocolate babe.” Byulyi said placing the cup in front of Yongsun and taking a seat next to her.

“Thank you.” Yongsun leaned over and kissed Byulyi’s cheek.  Byulyi blushed and looked bashfully at Wheein.  “This is my friend Jung Wheein.  She’s in the same class as us.”

“I thought I recognized you.” Byulyi told Wheein and the younger girl nodded her head.  “By the way, I’m having a New Year’s party at my house tomorrow.  You should come.”

“Really?” Wheein asked.  She was surprised Byulyi would invite her to one of her parties.

“Yeah.  You’re Yongsun’s friend and all her friends are welcomed.  Here’s my address.” Byulyi pulled out a pen from her coat pocket and quickly jotted down her address on a napkin.

“It will be fun Wheein.  Please come, I hope to see you there.” Yongsun told her and Wheein gladly accepted the address and invitation from both girls.

“I will try my best to make it.  Thank you so much.” Wheein smiled at both girls and both smiled back at her.  Byulyi then motioned for Yongsun that they needed to leave and Yongsun smiled at her girlfriend.

“We have to go, but we’ll see you tomorrow.  Bye Wheein!” Yongsun and Byulyi waved at Wheein and got up to leave the café.  Wheein smiled and waved at them as well.

She was still surprised that Yongsun had been the one to win Byulyi over but she was also very happy for them.  Both had liked each other, so it was sweet to see them together and seeming very happy with each other.  Byulyi had even talked to her an invited Wheein to her party.  She had to go – she would beg her mom if need be.

 

 

 

 

Wheein’s mother had been skeptical at first about letting Wheein go to the New Year’s party.  It was such a special night too and she wanted to spend it with her only daughter, but Wheein was adamant about going.  She had never been invited to anything like this and she wanted to experience a high school party for once.  It took several attempts from Wheein, but finally her mother caved in and allowed her to go.

Her mom dropped her off at Byulyi’s home, which surprised both mother and daughter, at how big the house was.  Apparently, Byulyi was wealthy and no one knew – well, Wheein didn’t know.  After her mom had left, Wheein had gone inside the house that was already packed with people dancing, socializing and drinking something from some red cups.  Wheein hoped that it was just punch and not actual alcohol.  She couldn’t get drunk for the first time surrounded by people she didn’t know.

“Wheeinie!” Yongsun’s overly excited voice made Wheein jump and she was quickly engulfed into a bear hug by the taller girl.

“Hi Yongsun.” Wheein squeaked out and hugged Yongsun back.  Yongsun pulled away and waved her arms around in the air.  By the pinkness of her cheeks, Wheein was positive that Yongsun was tipsy or perhaps full out drunk.

“Welcome to the party, Wheein.  Have fun.” Byulyi said suddenly appearing behind Yongsun and dragging the taller girl away towards what seemed to be the kitchen.

Wheein shook her head and decided to go ahead and explore the house.  She didn’t want to get caught up on the dance floor that the living room had been turned into so she walked around the living room, stopping only at the bottom of the curved stairs that led to the second floor.  Some of the guests walked past Wheein and went upstairs which apparently wasn’t closed off.  Wheein wondered where Byulyi’s parents were, but she guessed they most likely weren’t home.

The curiosity got the best of Wheein and she decided to go upstairs.  Surely, there was something interesting up there for people to be walking up the stairs.  About five steps in, Wheein looked down at the dance floor and saw Hyuna grinding her backside against Hyejin.  It was so sensual and erotic that it caused Wheein to blush, but it also made Wheein feel a pang in her heart.  She still couldn’t explain why the sight of Hyuna and Hyejin made her feel so upset.

Deciding it was best to just ignore them, Wheein turned to look up the stairs and continued her climb – never realizing that Hyejin had spotted her from the dance floor.

 

 

 

 

 

The reason why some of the guests were going upstairs was because one of the doors on the second-floor lead to the giant balcony in the back of the house.  The view from this balcony was amazing.  From it, you could see the city skyline and Wheein heard one of the party guest mention that the fireworks show would be specular tonight and the balcony would provide the best view.

Wheein leaned over the railing and the cool breeze flew past her making her smile.  It wasn’t too cold tonight so she could enjoy being out here longer than usual.  Some of the guests approached her and she talked to them for a little while.  Afterwards, she went downstairs again to find something to drink and eat.  She made herself a nice plate from all the snacks and hors d’oeuvres and decided to head back upstairs to the balcony.

Yongsun had disappeared since Wheein had gotten to the party and the girl had greeted her, but Wheein couldn’t complain about not having a good time.  The people she had talked to had been nice enough and with midnight approaching soon, she was ready for the fireworks show.

Wheein ate her food and drink in front of the balcony railing and checked her phone to see how close they were to midnight – 15 minutes.  She let out a sigh and leaned over the railing to just wait.

“The fireworks are going to be amazing.  You’ll want to see them from here every year from now on.” Hyejin’s voice made Wheein turn around to face the short haired brunette.  Hyejin was wearing all black, from the boots on her feet to the skinny jeans, black Rihanna t-shirt and leather jacket she was wearing.  She was also wearing much heavier make up than what she wore to school and she looked much older and sexier.

Wheein smiled at Hyejin and turned back around to lean against the railing.  Seconds later, Hyejin was leaning on the railing too – next to her.  “Where’s your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?” Hyejin asked.

“Hyuna.” Wheein said and Hyejin smirked at the way the cheerleader’s name sounded on Wheein’s lips.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Hyejin answered.

“But she’s always with you, flirting, holding your hand, kissing you, grinding against you…” Wheein blushed and turned to look away from Hyejin.  Saying all that almost made her choke.  Stupid feelings.

Hyejin smiled and was surprised to know that Wheein had seen all those gestures between her and Hyuna.  “Didn’t I tell you all the girls want me?  She’s no exception.  Only a few resist my charms.”

“Your sassy charms?”

“Haha, yes, those and others.”

“Do you like her?”

“Hyuna?”

“Yeah…”

“She’s pretty.  She’s sexy.  I like her yeah…but…” Hyejin hesitated and Wheein turned to look at the short haired brunette.

“But what?” Wheein asked and the sudden explosion of fireworks made her jump.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR WHEEIN!” Hyejin cheered and lifted her arms up in the air before turning to Wheein and engulfing her in a very tight hug.

“Happy New Year Hyejin.” Wheein replied and Hyejin grinned at her at bumped her nose with her index finger.  Wheein blinked and simply looked at the smiling Hyejin in front of her.

The fireworks drew Hyejin’s attention and she turned to face the show in front of them.  Wheein wanted the rest of Hyejin’s answer but she settled for the fireworks instead.  They were spectacular like the guests had mentioned.

“Do you have a New Year’s Resolution, Wheein-ah?” Hyejin asked and Wheein turned to face the younger girl.

“Mmm…I didn’t really think about one too much.  I guess, just do well in school and pass all my classes.” Wheein answered and Hyejin nodded her head.

“Fair enough.”

“What about you?” Wheein asked.

Hyejin smiled while looking at the fireworks show still happening.  “I want to finally ask the girl I like out.”

“Oh?  So, it’s not Hyuna?” Wheein asked and Hyejin shook her head.

“Honestly, Wheein, you need to stop mentioning Hyuna.  Are you not straight?  Do you have a crush on her?  I know she’s kind of bitchy, and don’t say I’m one too because I’m just bold, but I can talk to her for you.” Hyejin said and Wheein scoffed at the younger girl’s words.

“No!” Wheein yelled out and Hyejin smirked.

“No, you are straight? Or no, you don’t have a crush on her?  What is it puppy?” Hyejin asked with an amused look on her face.

“No, I don’t like her and no I’m not straight!” Wheein yelled out and then gasped.  She quickly covered her mouth and her eyes were wide.  She had just admitted to something she didn’t even know she needed to admit to.

Hyejin gently grabbed Wheein’s wrists and pulled her hands away from the older girl’s mouth and held them in her own.  “I’m so happy you’re not straight because thinking you were was making it harder on me to do this.”

Hyejin leaned in and pressed her lips against Wheein’s.  Wheein couldn’t move.  She couldn’t even kiss Hyejin back from the shock.  Hyejin pulled away with a big smile on her face and gently bumped her forehead against Wheein’s.

“Jung Wheein, will you go out with me?” Hyejin sounded so sincere and Wheein couldn’t believe it.  Ahn Hyejin was asking her out.  HER, JUNG WHEEIN.

“W-w-what?” Wheein asked incredulously.

“Will you go out with me?  I want to take you out on a date.  You know, so I can ask you after the third amazing date to be my girlfriend.  And don’t worry about the other girls, I’m still scary enough to keep them away from you.” Hyejin started swinging their joined hands together and pecked the spot where Wheein’s dimple is.

Wheein was still too shocked to respond but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the tears welling up in her eyes.  She was now figuring out how much she did like Ahn Hyejin and she needed to know how long the sassy girl had liked her for.

“You like me?  Me?  For how long?” Wheein asked and Hyejin pulled her in for a hug.

“Since the moment you walked into class, pushed your hair behind you, and said in the coolest voice ever, I’m Jung Wheein.  I knew I had fallen for you.  It’s why I avoided you.  I didn’t feel worthy of you.  But then again, as charming and as smart as I am, I’m also an idiot.” Hyejin confessed and Wheein started chuckling.

“You’re a huge idiot then.”

“Hey!”

“I will go out with you.”

“Yes!” Hyejin cheered and raised her arms up in the air.

“Such an idiot.” Wheein laughed and pulled Hyejin’s faced towards hers to kiss her.

“The sassiest idiot my sweet girl.” Hyejin managed to say before her lips met Wheein’s once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine wrote a companion piece to Sweet & Sassy called The Ice Prince. It is the Moonsun side of this story. You can find it on AFF.


	9. Cherry Blossom Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a beautiful spring afternoon, Hyejin confesses her love through a song and her guitar. Featuring Hyunkyu and Chandong of Vromance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was written for a dear friend of mine on the Mamamoo Amino community.

The crunch beneath her feet was the sound of all the cherry blossoms that had fallen on the side walk.  This street that led to their university was line with cherry blossom trees on both sides and every spring the sidewalk would turn into a beautiful pink walk way.

Hyejin carried her guitar case over one shoulder, holding onto the strap with her left hand, and held the hand of her best friend – and secretly love of her life – in the other.  Hyejin’s steps quickened just a bit more as Wheein began to skip forward – excitement written all over her face with a huge smile.  Hyejin couldn’t help but to smile adoringly at her best friend.

Her heart beat just a little bit faster every time Wheein smiled.  She had been denying, for years, her true love for the older girl, but these days it was just becoming harder and harder.  They were adults now, in the beginning of their twenties, and Wheein had blossomed into a beautiful young woman.  Her facial features were the same as the day Hyejin saw her in class that first day of middle school, but now they had a mature elegance to them.

Hyejin couldn’t help but to stare at Wheein at times – to study her beauty, her smile, her eyes, that perfect jawline, her incredible side profile, and best of all that little dimple that could drown Hyejin whole.  She was madly in love with Wheein.  There was no denying it to herself anymore, but she couldn’t tell her.  Wheein, the girl fell easily for those who would never love her or appreciate her the way Hyejin did.

“Hyejinie…” Wheein’s voice broke Hyejin away from her thoughts and adoring stare.

“Hmm?” Hyejin hummed.

“I think we should perform here.  Well, in the corner of the sidewalk.  It’s usually busy now so we should get spectators, plus, the cherry blossom trees make it for a very scenic background.” Wheein explained and opened her arms as to try an engulf the scene behind them.

Hyejin looked around for a few seconds before turning to face Wheein again.  “I guess we could.  It is pretty.”

“Yay!” Wheein clapped excitedly.

Hyejin smirked and lowered her guitar case – placing it gently on the ground.  She opened it, grabbed her guitar, and moved it front and center of Wheein and herself.  The spectators and people walking by would drop their tips in the opened guitar case while they performed.

“You ready?” Hyejin asked and Wheein nodded.  “Okay.”

Hyejin began to strum the first notes of the song on her guitar and when she hit the cue for Wheein, the older brunette started singing the lyrics of their song.  They were buskers in the streets inside and outside the university they were currently attending.  It was a way to make extra money to spend on things they needed instead of using their parents’ money or school loans.

With Hyejin’s skillful guitar playing and Wheein’s powerful voice, the two buskers spent the entire afternoon entertaining passer byes and spectators alike.

 

 

“Hyejinie!” The boisterous sound of her name being called almost made Hyejin scribble down the wrong note on her music sheet paper.  She had been strumming along the beginning of a new composition until Wheein burst into the empty auditorium with two handful of churros in her hands.

“I went to the bakery down the street and the cute guy behind the counter gave me all these churros!  Let’s eat.” Wheein shoved one of the handfuls in front of her best friend, and Hyejin quickly grabbed them before Wheein could drop them on top of her guitar.

The mention of a “cute guy” made Hyejin clench her jaw and slyly roll her eyes.  It was always a cute guy that Wheein would fall for.  It happened in high school, several times, and Hyejin had been there to mend the broken hearts.  She even went out with one of the cute guy’s best friend just to please Wheein because the guy apparently liked her.  Worst date ever and it only helped Hyejin substantiate her preference.

“He just gave these to you?” Hyejin asked and looked over at Wheein.  The older girl had taken a seat at the edge of the stage next to the younger girl.

“Yup!  I went to go get some bread and Delilah started playing, so I started singing and he was really impressed.  We started chatting and next thing I know, I have no bread and two handfuls of churros.  Mmm…they’re so good.” Wheein grinned happily and took a bite of one of the churros.

Hyejin nodded her head and looked down at the churros in her hand.  She wanted to pry more – ask what they had talked about.  Could this be the next guy to break her heart?  Hyejin didn’t even want to think about it.  Just the thought of seeing Wheein with some guy again made her cringe.  If only Wheein knew, if only Wheein had eyes for her.

 

 

 

The curiosity of the “cute guy” at the bakery had gotten the best of Hyejin.  She needed to see him – see what Wheein saw in him.  Two days after hearing about him, Hyejin found herself in the bakery eating the best chocolate covered croissant she had ever tasted and sipping on a cup of black coffee.  The bakery was empty aside from her, the “cute guy” behind the counter and perhaps some bakers in the back of the bakery.

The “cute guy” had been very nice and friendly the moment she stepped up to the counter.  He was a bit quiet when he spoke though and he had great manners.  It was sort of shy and respectful at the same time.  For the time being, he had busied himself with cleaning behind the counter and moving around the baked goods in the display cases.

A couple of girls entered the bakery giggling between themselves and quieting down after reaching the counter.  They placed their orders and continued to talk to the guy behind the counter – almost as if they were flirting with him.  He seemed a bit flustered talking to them, but managed to keep himself composed to fulfill their order.  After the girls left, he made quick eye contact with Hyejin and then turned around to continue mopping the floor behind the counter.

He was handsome, Hyejin had to admit that, but despite that he really wasn’t the type of guy Wheein generally went for.  In all her staring and thinking, Hyejin failed to notice the guy come around the counter and approach her table.

“Miss?  Do you need anything else?  More coffee perhaps?” He asked her and Hyejin’s eyes widen at the sight of him standing in front of her.

Hyejin coughed and cleared her throat before responding.  “Um, no, thank you.  I still have enough right now.”

“Okay, let me know if you need anything else later.” He bowed at her slightly and then left to go back behind the counter.

Hyejin sighed and reached for the cup of coffee to take a sip from it.  Perhaps she should have asked Wheein what she and this guy had talked about.  The bitter coffee reminded her of how bitter she had felt hearing the words “cute guy” come out of Wheein’s mouth again.

The bells on the door chimed and this time it was a guy who walked into the bakery.  He was young, tall, and handsome as well.  He quickly walked over to the counter and the smiled that formed on the cute guy’s face surprised the short haired brunette.  It wasn’t a smile of an employee to a customer or a smile of a friend to a friend – it was more, it was the smile of a lover.

“Hyun, I thought you would be in later.  I’m so happy to see you here so early.” The cute guy told the other one.

“The girl I’m tutoring couldn’t stay too long today, she had a doctor’s appointment.  I thought I would surprise you.” Hyun explained and reached over the counter to peck the cute guy on the lips.

“Hyunkyu!  Not in front of the customers!” The cute guy protested and Hyunkyu grinned in satisfaction.  He then turned to face Hyejin and smiled at her.

Hyejin turned her sights back to her unfinished croissant and remained cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was screaming.  She didn’t know whether to thank the heavens or just thank the cute guy for being gay and having a boyfriend.  Wheein was safe.

“Hey, sorry about that.  I hope we didn’t offend?” The cute guy’s boyfriend, Hyunkyu, said after approaching Hyejin.

The short haired brunette looked up at him and shook her head.  “No, it’s fine.  I…swing that way too.  Well, my way…different way but the same…?”

Hyunkyu chuckled and nodded his head.  “I got it.  Fighting!”

Hyejin chuckled at the raised fist and raised hers as well.  Hyunkyu’s eyes quickly drifted to the guitar case underneath the table sitting close to Hyejin’s feet.  He pointed at the case and looked at Hyejin with an excited look on his face.

“Do you play?” He asked.

“Yes.” Hyejin replied.

“Chandong!  She plays guitar like you!” Hyunkyu yelled out and pointed at the guitar case.  “He didn’t talk a hole in your ear about it, did he?”

Hyejin shook her head and Chandong tried hiding behind one of the display cases from both his boyfriend and customer.  Chandong was generally quiet and shy unless someone struck up a conversation about something he liked.  Hyejin hadn’t said much to him so they had barely talked.

“Come here!” Hyunkyu motioned with his hand for his boyfriend to walked over.  Chandong nodded and quickly made his way towards his boyfriend and Hyejin.

Hyunkyu wrapped and arm around Chandong and smiled at Hyejin.  “Do you busker?”

“Yeah, I do, with my best friend.” Hyejin replied and offered a smile to the two of them.

“That’s great!  We do as well.” Hyunkyu added and he motioned for Chandong to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Hyejin.

The conversation between the three quickly grew.  They introduced themselves and talked for a good half hour about performing in the streets, composing music, and writing lyrics.  Both men were enthusiastic about the topic and Hyejin couldn’t help but to end up liking both.  She had so many ill thoughts about Chandong at first but now that she had gotten a chance to know him, he was such a sweet guy and livened up with Hyunkyu around.

As the afternoon rolled into evening, Hyejin and the couple had agreed to meet up one of these day to perform together.  Hyejin got their numbers before heading out and walked back to her dorm with her guitar on one shoulder and smile on her face.  Wheein was going to be more than excited to perform with the two men – especially after Hyejin would mention one of them was the cute guy from the bakery.

 

 

 

“Kyyaaahh! Hyejinie!  I’m so excited to meet up with Chandong and his boyfriend.  They make such a cute couple and we’re going to perform together.” Wheein was like a hyper little puppy now as she jumped around their dorm room.

It had been two weeks since Hyejin had friend the “ChanKyu” couple and they had sent various selfies of themselves to Hyejin through the Snow app on her phone.  Wheein had turned into a “ChanKyu” fangirl during this time and kept mentioning how she wanted someone to be paired up with.  Hyejin had wanted to offer herself but despite all her confidence, she couldn’t do it.  Wheein was the only person who could destroy her confidence with just one glance.

“Yes, yes.  Calm down will ya?  You’re going to give me a headache before we even get there!” Hyejin complained and Wheein burst into a fit of giggles.

“Does my Hyejinie need me to take care of her?  Lay down.  I’ll give you a massage to ease the headache.” Wheein cupped Hyejin’s face and placed kisses all around Hyejin’s face.

“Yah! Stop!  Wheein!” Hyejin protested and Wheein giggled again.  She let go of Hyejin’s face and jumped in front of the door posing like she was about to fly away like Supergirl. “Let’s go!”

Hyejin smiled and shook her head at Wheein’s hyperactive-ness.  She grabbed her guitar case and headed out the door behind Wheein.

 

 

 

Chandong and Hyunkyu had met up with Hyejin and Wheein near the main entrance of the university.  Both boy attended the university as well which was a surprise, but considering how big the campus was, it wasn’t uncommon to go about your four years and never meet or know everyone who attended.

The couple walked in front of Wheein and Hyejin down the cherry blossom lined sidewalk holding hands.  Hyejin smiled at the sight and wished that when she held Wheein’s hand like that it was because she was more than just her best friend.  She could have been holding Wheein’s hand but the older girl was walking a couple of steps in front of Hyejin.

The cherry blossoms were gently falling around them with the slight breeze and that made the sight of Chandong and Hyunkyu holding hands look even more beautiful.  It looked like a scene from a drama or even a romantic movie.  The way the sun was shining on them because of the clear skies gave them a glow that Hyejin wanted to have with Wheein at her side.

There was no glow though.  Hyejin and Wheein were not Chandong and Hyunkyu.  They were not friends and lovers.  They were simply friends, the best of friends, and nothing more.  The thought and the feelings felt like a knife through Hyejin’s heart.  She wanted to confess, but at the same time she couldn’t.  Wheein would never see her as more.  Life had given her a beautiful gift in Wheein as her friend, but fate had led her to falling in love with Wheein.  It was cruel, but Hyejin would endure, even if it would be for the rest of her life.

“This corner is perfect don’t you girls think?” Hyunkyu said as they stopped at the corner of the sidewalk.

“Yes!  Hyejin and I have performed here.” Wheein added as she stepped up to the couple.

All three of them began discussing songs to perform and Hyejin stood there in silence.  She was listening, but her mind was drifting into other thoughts.  She turned to face the length of the sidewalk covered in cherry blossom leaves and a memory from her hometown came to her.  She smiled and turned to face the couple and Wheein.

“You should tell her.” Chandong whispered as Hyunkyu and Wheein had started a conversation about who knows what.  Hyejin had drifted far enough to stop listening but she did catch Chandong’s comment.

“What?” Hyejin raised an eyebrow.

“I see it in your eyes; the way you look at her.  You should tell her that you love her.” Chandong whispered and turned away from him and sighed.

“She doesn’t feel the same.”

“You don’t know.  Hyunkyu thought the same at one point.” Chandong smiled despite Hyejin’s eyes looking elsewhere but him.

Their conversation ended when Wheein clapped her hands in excitement.  That day both duos performed one of the best shows they had ever done.  The number of spectators had doubled and the number of tips they made were excellent.

 

 

 

Another two weeks went by and the busker duos had been performing nonstop in the streets around the university.  They had gained a bit of fame and the number of spectators had doubled just like the tips had.  The ChanKyu couple was once again walking in front of Wheein and Hyejin, holding hands and looking radiant as ever.  Even their kisses seemed magical.

Chandong had been encouraging her these past two weeks as much as he could.  _“Confess Hyejin.  You must.  You will never know if you don’t.  I believe in you.  I believe in the power of WheeJin.”_ He had made her chuckle at the pairing name he had given them.  His words had struck a chord with her though.  At one point, she had been ready to hate him for being the “cute guy” Wheein would potentially like, but in the end, he had become her biggest supporter.

They had performed again today for the last time this month and month to come.  The month of May was here and finals were starting in just a few days meaning they wouldn’t have time to busker and make extra money.  Their last song had been a duet between Wheein and Hyunkyu, with Chandong doing the ad libs, and Hyejin playing the guitar.

Hyejin, for as skilled as she was at writing song lyrics and composing the music for the songs, never sung anything herself.  It was always Wheein singing and Hyejin playing her guitar, but today she would change that.  Even if her voice wasn’t the best, she would finally confess – she would do it the only way she knew how, with a song.

The crowd clapped excitedly after the song finished and they all moved to drop their tips in the open guitar cases.  Once everyone seemed to start walking away and Chandong, Hyunkyu, and Wheein had moved to collect the money, Hyejin strummed her guitar – drawing their attention and some of the spectators that were leaving.

“I-I have a song…that I…want to perform.” Hyejin’s voice seemed to break a bit and that surprised Wheein.  Chandong and Hyunkyu didn’t catch on to it, but Wheein could tell her best friend was nervous.

“Which one?” Wheein asked.

“Um, it’s one I’ve been working on for a few days.” Hyejin replied and Wheein frowned.  Hyejin had not shown her any new songs.  How was she supposed to sing it?

“I-I’ll be singing…” Hyejin added and Wheein gasped in surprise.  Hyejin never sung.  Was she sure about this?

Hyejin cleared her throat and adjusted the guitar strap around her slightly.  She placed her right fingers on the strings of the guitar and hovered her left hand over the strings in the lower part of the guitar.  She let out a sigh and turned looked directly into Wheein’s eyes.

Chandong leaned closer into Hyunkyu and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.  “She’s going to confess.”

Hyunkyu’s face lit up and he held back the squeal he wanted to release.  Chandong had told him.  He had seen it himself.  It was about time _.  Get your girl, Hyejin_.

Hyejin strummed the first notes and she began singing right after it.  If this song didn’t express how she felt about Wheein to Wheein, then Hyejin will have failed.

_You, you, you, you_

Hyejin reached in to one of her pockets while singing and pulled out a harmonica.  It surprised everyone because no one knew she could play it, not even Wheein.  Hyejin’s ability with the guitar was incredible.  She could somehow strum the chords with just her right hand and move the harmonica with her left at the same time.  The song sounded good already.

She continued to sing, her voice a bit husky a bit sweet, and the lyrics were beautiful.  Certain lines struck at Wheein just like the gaze Hyejin was giving her.  Little gasps escaped Wheein’s lips and she felt her heart beating faster.  Was Hyejin singing about her? No, Hyejin was singing to her.

_You, now let’s hold hands on this street_

_How is this love song?_

_that you hear right now?_

_I hold hands with you, whom I love_

_As we walk together on this unknown street_

The next line that Hyejin sang was as if she was talking to nature itself to aid her.  The wind blew, scattering more of the cherry blossom petals, and spreading them out on the street they were on.  The feeling of the song was so sincere and so beautiful.  Hyejin’s voice was filled with a tinge of hurt, longing, but best of all love.  The love she had for Wheein.

_There are many lovers who are in love_

_There are many unknown friends_

_There are many scattered cherry blossom petals_

_I like it_

Chandong was clinging onto Hyunkyu with tears rolling down his face.  The song was so touching it had struck him.  Hyunkyu held onto him and tried to hold back his emotions but he was failing too.  Hyejin was putting her entire heart out here for Wheein.  The people that stayed to listen could feel it too – their eyes darting from the girl singing and playing her guitar and harmonica to the girl looking directly at her – tears rolling down her beautiful face.

_You, You, You, You…._

Hyejin strummed the last of the notes and lowered her head so that Wheein couldn’t see the tears rolling down her face.  She couldn’t hide them by doing that though.  Wheein could see them and it caused the pain in Wheein’s chest to grow.  The spectators clapped excitedly and cheered at Hyejin before dropping even more tips into her guitar case.

They all left after leaving their tips and Chandong and Hyunkyu finished gathering their stuff.  They wanted to say goodbye to the two girls, but they were in their world right now.  They had not moved at all since Hyejin finished singing and it was best to let them figure out everything by themselves.

Hyunkyu pulled Chandong away and they started walking back to their dorm.  Chandong kept turning around to see if Hyejin and Wheein were talking but Hyunkyu finally stopped and made his boyfriend look at him.

“Let them be.  They’ll figure it out and we’ll know later.  You’re becoming a gossip after hanging out with Wheein too much.” Hyunkyu chuckled at his last comment and Chandong playfully slapped his shoulder.

“I just want them to be happy.” Chandong said and Hyunkyu nodded in agreement.

 _“Let’s hold hands and walk together on this unknown street.”_ Hyunkyu sang to Chandong and the guitarist smiled.  Hyunkyu leaned into Chandong and kissed him lovingly.  They pulled away and held hands as they continued to walk.  In their thoughts, they prayed Wheein and Hyejin would figure it out.

 

 

 

Wheein had not said one word and Hyejin finally took that as an answer and a sign.  She moved to gather their tips and put her guitar back in its case and the harmonica back in her pocket.  Wheein either didn’t figure out this song was about her, to her, or she just didn’t really feel that way.  Heart break was a bitter pill to swallow.  Hyejin had expected it, but it hurt more than she thought it would.

Once she had gathered everything, she began walking away back towards the dorms.  Wheein had watched her best friend gather their items and walk away.  She couldn’t believe it.  All this time, Hyejin had been in love with her and she had never realized it.  There was this incredible yet shocking feeling coursing through her.  She couldn’t explain it, and she couldn’t let Hyejin just walk away from here – away from her.

“Hyejin…” Wheein whispered and made a mad dash towards the younger girl.  Wheein reached for Hyejin’s left hand and held it in her own right hand.

“How long have you felt this way?” Wheein’s sudden gesture and question made Hyejin stop walking and turn to face Wheein.

Wheein cupped Hyejin’s face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.  “I…don’t know.  A long time.  High school? Or, maybe even the first day of middle school when I first saw you?  I tried to hide these feelings, but…”

“I don’t want you to ever hide your true feelings from me.  I love you Ahn Hyejin.  I love you more than anything or anyone I’ve ever met.” Wheein felt it again – that pain in her chest – in her heart.  It was the pain of realization, the pain of not being able to see Hyejin’s true feelings, the pain of being in love and finally letting it hit you like a truck.

The wind blew even more cherry blossom petals around them.  Hyejin, with sad eyes, stared into the sad yet love filled eyes of Wheein.  The petals fell in between them and Hyejin finally saw it – the glow.  The glow she had seen around Chandong and Hyunkyu – it was now around Wheein and she was positive it was around her too.

Hyejin reached for Wheein’s hands that were still cupping her face and she brought them down in between them and held them there.  “I hold hands with you, whom I love.”

 _“As we walk together in this unknown street…”_ Wheein sang and leaned forward capturing Hyejin’s lips with her own.

The light of the sun shining down on them casted the glow Hyejin had seen and the cherry blossom trees dropped even more petals around the future lovers.


	10. Chicken Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein gets sick first, but Hyejin stays sick the longest. Featuring Yeba and Byulkong. (CRACK!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been in the works since we found out Wheein gets sick first but Hyejin remains sick the longest. This is short, dumb, and cracky as I can make it.  Whatever.  Enjoy!

The thing about being sick for Wheein is that it causes several things to happen. First, there is always two buckets of chicken on her dinner table and six pack of beer in her fridge. Second, she finds herself wrapped up in blankets like a burrito and a humid towel sits on her forehead. Third, Hyejin is there taking care of her every single step of the way until she's back to 100%.

 

Oh, and those two buckets of chicken? Yeah, Hyejin eats all of it except the chicken leg Wheein ate and Hyejin also drinks all the beer. “I need it for all the energy it takes to take care of you babe.” Hyejin says while taking off all the meat from a chicken wing in one bite.

 

“Chicken soup would be better Hyejin.” Wheein whines and thirty minutes later Hyejin is back from the grocery store and cooking Wheein a delicious chicken soup. Hyejin is the best cook out of all four of them in the group.

 

Wheein feels smothered by Hyejin when she's sick. She complains about it, but she secretly likes it. Hyejin's attention is on her the whole time she's sick and she loves it. She also loves the other things Hyejin does to her while she's sick. It's weird perhaps, but it does make her feel better.

 

What things you ask? Well, they go something like this. Hyejin starts off by cuddling and slowly that turns into kisses. Kisses to Wheein's forehead, cheeks, then lips and then she'll nip at Wheein's ear and lead a trail of kisses down her neck.

 

“Hyejin!” Wheein whines her girlfriend's name but Hyejin doesn't listen. “I'm sick!”

 

Hyejin's hands have undone the blanket and they have traveled inside Wheein's pajama pants. “Hyejin, no! I'm sick and you're going to get sick! This happens every time, stop!”

 

“DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO.” Hyejin retorts back and her hands feels so good and so do her lips. Wheein stops complaining and let's Hyejin take care of her – very good care of her.

 

Days later, Hyejin is sneezing and coughing up a lung. Her throat is sore and she has a fever. Wheein is feeling right at 90% so she begins to take care of Hyejin. She makes the younger girl take her medicine and eat her chicken soup.

 

Hyejin is still Hyejin though and Wheein finds herself pushing her girlfriend away or having to pry Hyejin's hands away from Wheein's body. It gets to be too much. Wheein just wants Hyejin to get better, but Hyejin always has other ideas. It's why she always stays sick the longest.

 

“HYEJIN STOP IT.” Wheein's voice is loud and she harshly pulls Hyejin's hands out of her pants and pulls her face away. Hyejin's been trying to kiss her and get it on for the past ten minutes.

 

“I'm not sleeping with you! I just got better and you're going to get me sick again. You're sleeping on the couch tonight.” Wheein crosses her arms and walks away from Hyejin.

 

Hyejin pouts like a sad puppy and lays back on the couch. “I'm hungry Wheeinie...”

 

Wheein doesn't respond – she's mad and Hyejin is in the doghouse. Hyejin stares at the ceiling for a few minutes and finally an idea pops in her head. She really shouldn't be going outside in the cold weather with a cold and a fever, but she has to win Wheein's affection back somehow.

 

Twenty minutes later, Hyejin is knocking on a door and moments later the resident of the apartment opens the door. Yongsun smiles warmly at Hyejin and invites her in. Hyejin scurries over to the sofa and lays back on it.

 

“I don't feel good unnie.” Hyejin whines and Yongsun is sitting at her side in no time feeling her face and forehead.

 

“Omo! Hyejinie you're burning up! Why did you go outside with a fever and come here? Isn't Wheein taking care of you? What happened?” Yongsun asks worriedly. She gets up and goes to wet a towel to place on Hyejin's forehead to help cool down the fever.

 

“She said she's gotten better and doesn't want to get sick by being around me. I'm so sad unnie. I took such good care of her too.” Hyejin whines and Yongsun hugs her tightly. Hyejin is such a baby around Yongsun and she always feels the need to take care of her maknae.

 

“Are you hungry Hyejinie?” Yongsun asks – her face full of worry. Hyejin nods and then she starts coughing up a lung. Yongsun gets up and walks away towards her kitchen and grabbing her phone which was sitting on her dinner table.

 

“Let me text Wheein...” Yongsun says to herself while walking back and forth in the kitchen.

 

 **Solar :** _Wheeinie~ what do you feed Hyejinie when she's sick? She just came here not too long ago and she has a fever! Poor baby. Let unnie know :3_

 

Yongsun waits patiently for Wheein's reply but instead of her phone going off, she hears Hyejin's phone ding. Hyejin reaches for her phone in her back pocket and reads it.

 

**Wifey  ❤️ :** _GET YOUR  ASS BACK HOME RIGHT NOW._

 

Hyejin grins like an idiot and gets up from Yongsun's couch. She makes a mad dash for the door before Yongsun can catch her. All Yongsun hears before Hyejin closes the door is, “Thanks unnie!”

 

Yongsun's phone dings in her pocket and she reaches for it to read the new message.

 

 **Wheein :** _It's okay unnie. I'll take care of Hyejin's needs. Thank you!_

_P.S. DON'T YOU EVER LET HER IN YOUR HOUSE WHEN SHE'S SICK AGAIN. >:[_

 

Yongsun frowns and forwards the message to Byulyi who responds in no less than ten seconds.

 

 **Byulkong :** _Uh...yeah, don't ever let her in your house again. I'm coming over right now._

 

Yongsun continues to frown. Why can't Hyejin come over when she's sick? This will come up in the next meeting for sure.


	11. Limousine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul, the hottest new rapper in the scene, throws an impromptu party to impress the girl she's in love with. CRACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another crack fic.  Lot's of cursing because "Bruhs".  It's also a more Moonsun centric fanfic but Wheesa plays a big role too.

“Dude, seriously, when the fuck are you going to grow some balls and ask her out? All this staring at your phone is getting on my damn nerves. She's like down the fucking hallway!” Hwasa rolled her eyes and smacked the phone down from Moonbyul's hands.

 

The phone hit the edge of the sofa seat and bounced off onto the floor. All Byul could do was stare at it for a brief moment before moving to pick it up and glaring at her best bro. Hwasa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes – Byul's crush on the angelic solo singer Solar was too disgusting for her to handle.

 

“Shhhh! What the fuck?! Yell it at the entire SBS building will ya!” Moonbyul scolded the younger rapper and Hwasa rolled her eyes again before taking a seat on the make up chair. The stylist unnie was quickly at her side wiping her face down to apply the make up.

 

“I will so you will finally stop drooling like an idiot.” Hwasa replied and Byul let out a sigh. She turned on her seat and hit the home button on her phone to continue scrolling through the high quality fan taken pictures of one Kim Yongsun, best known as Solar – the sweet singing angel.

 

Moon Byulyi, or Moonbyul, was South Korea's hottest female rapper at the moment. Her cool boyish charm had fangirls fawning over her and panties being thrown on the stage every performance. Her latest single was the hottest track on the charts and her fame had blown up. The media had also started to make assumptions as to who was the woman that would win over the cool rapper, but none of their stories had been proven real.

 

Ahn Hyejin, known as Hwasa, was the rapper/singer who Byul collaborated and featured the most in her songs, so it wasn't a surprise to either one when the media started claiming that the fatal Hwasa was Moonbyul's other half. Hwasa killed all those reports when she revealed that the very cute and sexy dancer featured in her last single was her girlfriend. Byul and Hwasa were the best of friends – bros they called themselves.

 

Despite all of the women throwing themselves at Moonbyul, the rapper only had eyes for South Korea's angel – the sweetheart of the country, Kim Yongsun, known as Solar. Everyday Moonbyul would be on social media looking up Solar to see what she was doing. Solar was an ethereal goddess that had stolen Moonbyul's heart with one glance. Byul had just released a single that gained a lot of attention and she had been invited to a music show where she and Solar shared a glance for about five seconds.

 

Since that day, Moonbyul had turned into a love sick puppy and all her bro Hwasa could do was rolled her eyes and be disgusted by how pathetic Byul was. She might seem cool, charismatic, and a bad girl on stage, but truth be told, outside of the stage Moonbyul was a fucking loser. She had her pick of women nowadays that she had become a huge star, but the girl only had eyes for Solar.

 

“I can't help it! She's so beautiful...ugh...my heart. HWASA WHY IS SHE STRAIGHT? WHY CAN'T I BE ERIC NAM?” Moonbyul threw herself back on the couch and then curled her body into the fetal position.

 

“So fucking gross...” Hwasa mumbled under her breath and then turned in her chair to face the pathetic Byul. “She's not even dating that bland boring dude. Wheeinie told me she and her company dismissed those rumors.”

 

“REALLY?!” Moonbyul jumped up from her fetal position and sat straight on the couch. If she had a dog's tail, it would be wagging back and forth at top speed.

 

“HYEJINIE!” Hwasa cute girlfriend burst into the room and she ran straight towards Hwasa with her arms open wide – a plastic bag with food containers was on her right hand.

 

Wheein was on Hwasa's lap and her arms were around the rapper's neck faster than Byul could process. The stylist simply backed away and Wheein's lips were on Hwasa's. Moonbyul made a face of disgust as the two love birds sucked each other face's off. And she was the gross one pinning after Solar.

 

“I brought you lunch!” Wheein happily said after pulling away from Hwasa and placed the bag in between their bodies.

 

“Thanks babe.” Hwasa said and moved the bag to the counter in front of the vanity mirror. She then pulled Wheein closer to her and kissed her again. Hwasa's hands ran down from Wheein's tiny waist to her ass and she smacked it hard making Wheein yelp and pull away from their kiss.

 

“You two are fucking gross. Ugh! Why...” Moonbyul complained and threw a pillow at the couple. Hwasa swatted the pillow so that it wouldn't hit Wheein and then turned to face Moonbyul. The blonde was pouting like a bratty child.

 

“At least I get laid every night.” Hwasa grinned deviously at Wheein who grinned back at her.

 

“I'm ready right now.” Wheein giggled and Hwasa growled. Her hands were already roaming up and down Wheein's tight little body – groping and hungrily kissing her.

 

“WE HAVE A PERFORMANCE IN HALF AN HOUR!” Moonbyul yelled at Hwasa and Wheein before walking out of the dressing room. Hwasa and Wheein were so into each other that when they were together, it was best everyone just left the room.

 

“I can't stand those two....” Moonbyul mumbled to herself and kicked her feet as she walked down the hallway. She was happy for Hwasa and Wheein, they were a cute couple and had known each other forever, but at the same time they had no consideration about their PDA around everyone else.

 

Byulyi was lost in her thoughts when suddenly their stylist bumped into her and she picked up her head to see everyone who was in the dressing room walking past her. The blonde rapper frowned and her manager turned to face her as she walked by. “Whatever you do, DO NOT go back into the dressing room.”

 

Moonbyul rolled her eyes and sighed – Hwasa and Wheein were at it again most likely. The blonde kicked her feet again as she continued walking. She was looking down at her shoes and the moment she picked up her head to see in front of her, Byul came face to face with the woman of her dreams.

 

Solar offered the surprised rapper her trademark smile. “Hello, Moonbyul-ssi! It's nice to see you.”

 

Moonbyul was frozen and Solar smiled at her once again. “I really love your new single. I hope the girl you wrote it for has heard it. I'm off to perform now. Good luck with your performance! Fighting!”

 

Moonbyul was positive she had heard everything Solar had told her, but at the same time, she was positive it had also gone in one ear and out the other. Solar was absolutely perfect and radiant at this very moment and Byul couldn't even form the words hello at the moment. The singer offered her another smile and turned to head to the stage.

 

When Solar was no longer in sight after turning the corner, it was as if Hwasa was standing behind her, kicking her in the ass and yelling out “GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS YOU IDIOT.”

 

Moonbyul couldn't let this chance go past her. She needed to say something; she needed to ask Solar out before it was too late. The blonde was suddenly running down the rest of the hallway and turning the corner to see Solar way ahead of her. For the first time since the day she saw Solar, Moonbyul was able to say something to her.

 

“SSOOOOLLLLAAAARRRR!” She sounded like a fucking obsessed fangirl, shit.

 

Solar frowned and turned around to see Moonbyul sprinting towards her. “Moonbyul?”

 

“I'm having a party after the show and I hope you can come! Wear that dress I like!” Byulyi said through pants of breath. She didn't even know where that came from – she wasn't even having a party after the show.

 

“A party? Really? I would love to go.” Solar responded and Moonbyul's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

“Really?!” She gasped.

 

“Yes. Give my manager the details and um, I'm not sure what dress you like on me?” Solar seemed to ponder exactly what dress Moonbyul could have been talking about.

 

“Solar-ssi, you're up!”

 

“See you later Moonbyul!” Solar waved at Byulyi and walked off to get on stage so she could perform.

 

Moonbyul stood in the hallway without moving. She couldn't believe she had asked Solar to a party and the singer had accepted so readily. She wasn't even having a damn party in the first place. The blonde gasped and ran off towards her dressing room.

 

In a quick twist of the door knob, Moonbyul swung the door open and ran inside the room. In her adrenaline induced shock, the blonde forgot that everyone had left the room earlier and it had to do with what Hwasa and Wheein were doing.

 

Moonbyul covered her face and shouted. “Shit! I didn't see anything!”

 

“The fuck you yelling for?” Hwasa said with a mouth full of fried rice.

Wheein blinked at Moonbyul and the blonde rapper lowered her hands and peeked with one eye before opening both and blinking. “I thought you guys were...”

 

Wheein burst into a fit of giggles and Hwasa smirked. “I asked all the unnies to leave to prank your dumb-ass.”

 

Wheein was sitting on the vanity mirror counter and Hwasa was still in the stylist chair – both were eating the food Wheein had brought for them. Moonbyul glared at Hwasa for a moment and then she sighed, dropped her head, and dropped to her knees.

 

“I asked Solar to come to my party!” Moonbyul slammed her fists on the floor and Hwasa raised an eyebrow. Wheein frowned at the blonde girl. “What party?”

 

“I don't even know! She said said hello to me and started talking to me. I didn't even know what I was thinking. HWASA HELP ME.” Suddenly Moonbyul was in front of Hwasa and hugging her legs like her life depended on it.

 

“Hey!” Wheein protested and jumped away from the vanity mirror counter. Hwasa rolled her yes and continued digging into her bowl of fried rice.

 

Moonbyul pulled away from Hwasa's legs and stood up. “I know!”

 

“What?” Hwasa asked while chewing.

 

“Yes! A LIMOUSINE. A long one with a bar and a stripper pole!” Moonbyul clapped her hands and ran off towards the couch to grab her phone and quickly look up a limousine service.

 

Wheein shook her head in confusion and moved to sit on Hwasa's lap. “Hyejinie...”

 

“Hmm?” Hwasa hummed with a mouthful of food.

 

“Shouldn't you stop her?” Wheein asked and opened her mouth so Hwasa would give her some fried rice. Hwasa scooped up some rice with her spoon and fed it to Wheein.

 

“She's an idiot, but she's my bro. Also, the stripper pole sounds nice. I'd like to see you on it.” Hwasa smirked seductively at her girlfriend and Wheein blushed. She was just like Hwasa though, and she went from zero to one hundred in two seconds.

 

Wheein gave Hwasa a seductive look of her own and placed her index finger underneath Hwasa's chin and raised the girl's head up to face her directly. “You'll want my performance in your next video.”

 

Hwasa gulped and felt heat rise up to her cheeks. “Fuck...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The entire limousine party that Moonbyul suddenly planned out of the blue after her mess up ended up happening. After their performance of the blonde rapper's new single, and waiting to appear at end of the show, Hwasa and Wheein were surprised to find the really big white Hummer limousine waiting outside for them.

 

“You said Byul likes Solar in that black dress from her music video?” Wheein asked Hwasa while the two of them stared at a crying drunk Moonbyul. Somehow in between them getting off stage and gathering their items, Byul had changed into a tuxedo, gone inside the limousine and drank an entire bottle of vodka.

 

“Yes.” Hwasa replied. “Go tell her while I try to somewhat sober up this fool.”

 

Wheein got out of the limousine and went to go find Solar in hopes that the singer had not left. Hwasa took a deep breath and walked over to Moonbyul who was pouring out her heart in the form of tears. Hwasa rolled her eyes and then side eyed the blonde rapper after taking a seat next to her.

 

“Really? You're so freaked out you got fucking wasted?” Hwasa sighed again and swung her right hand down to smack the back of Moonbyul's head.

 

“Ow! What the fuck was – ” Moonbyul shouted in protest and since she raised her tear stricken face to look at Hwasa, the brunette rapper swung her left hand and slapped the shit out Moonbyul.

 

“BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!” The blonde rapper shouted feeling her senses coming back to her.

 

“Stop crying like a lil bitch and GIRL THE HELL UP. Wheein is bringing the future mother of your children here any minute and you're bawling?! You drank a whole bottle of vodka! How in the -” Hwasa's yelling made Moonbyul cringe and hold her head.

 

“Ahhh stop!” Moonbyul cried. She couldn't take Hwasa's yelling anymore. She shouldn't have drank all that vodka.

 

“There is food on the bar which I'm surprised came with this thing. Let me get you a plate. It should help sober your dumb-ass.” Hwasa said and moved to go grab the blonde something to eat. They had a rude and crude way of talking to each other, but both knew it came from a place of love and caring.

 

Moments later, Moonbyul had a plate of cheesy nachos on her lap and she was licking the cheese off her fingers. “This is so goood!” She cried and Hwasa rolled her eyes again.

 

The brunette was so over her pathetic loser best bro. Hopefully when Wheein showed up with Solar, Moonbyul would finally get her girl and she would never have to deal with her mopey behind again – unless Solar turned her down. Damn, that would be another entire mess.

 

“Wow! This thing is huge! You were right Wheein.” The new voice made Hwasa turn from Moonbyul towards the door that was opening. She quickly moved from around the bar and helped Solar come inside the limousine.

 

“Thank you!” Solar smiled at Hwasa and then she gasped when she saw who was helping her into the huge vehicle. Hwasa offered Wheein her hand after and her girlfriend gladly took it. After both women were inside the limousine, Hwasa closed the door and locked it.

 

“You're Hwasa! OH MY GOD!” Solar suddenly squealed and Hwasa raised an eyebrow while looking from Wheein then back to Solar.

 

“Yes?” Hwasa said and Solar was suddenly on top of the brunette rapper hugging her tightly. “I'm a huge fan!”

 

Wheein glared at Solar while she was hugging Hwasa. She was a fan of Solar's and had really liked the older singer after meeting her in her dressing room not too long ago, but Wheein was not a fan of Solar clinging to her Hyejinie like this. Wheein cleared her throat and Solar pulled away from Hwasa and grinned at the two of them.

 

“I'm so sorry Wheeinie! I knew I recognized you from somewhere but I couldn't pin point where I had seen you when you came into my dressing room. Of course, duh! Silly me. You were in Hwasa-ssi's last video and her girlfriend! Aww, you two are such a cute couple.” Solar was totally fangirling and Wheein sheepishly smiled at her.

 

Hwasa grinned and moved closer to Wheein to wrap and arm around her girlfriend. “Wasn't she so sexy and amazing in my video. I still dream about that dance.”

 

“I have a better one planned for you today.” Wheein smirked seductively at Hwasa and the brunette rapper almost lost her mind for a second.

 

“I can't wait! Come here.” Hwasa made kiss faces at Wheein and in seconds they were all over each other. Solar frowned and turned away from the two love birds. Her face was red with embarrassment.

 

Moonbyul had watched the entire interaction between Hwasa, Wheein and Solar. The moment Solar turned around, the blonde rapper threw her plate of nachos behind the bar and adjusted her tie. Solar was a goddess descended from heaven in that black dressed that hugged all her curves – it was Byulyi's favorite. Solar had worn it like she asked. She must be dreaming.

 

Solar smiled at Moonbyul and walked over to the blonde to sit closer to her. Hwasa had Wheein laid out on the very back seat and was on top of her now – Solar didn't want to even turn around and look at the two of them. They should have gotten their on limousine if that was the case.

 

Before Solar or Moonbyul could say anything to each other, they felt the limousine move and music suddenly started playing over the speakers. The strobe lights on the ceiling also turned on and this limo was more of a club now.

 

“You know my style. Tuxedo all black and my pockets are fat...” Moonbyul slurred everything she said to Solar and the singer frowned.

 

“What?” She asked in hopes of clarification.

 

Byulyi smirked and leaned over to run her hand down the side of Solar's face. She gave the singer a derpy smile and her eyes seemed to glaze over. Moonbyul was still drunk from the vodka and now she was possibly even more drunk from how beautiful Solar looked.

 

As if Hwasa had super human hearing over the loud music, she had moved away from Wheein who was looking quite disheveled and pulled her girlfriend closer to Solar and Moonbyul. They sat in the middle of the limousine where the stripper pole was. Hwasa motioned with her index finger in front of her mouth for Wheein to stay quiet. The dancer nodded and moved to grab the stripper pole.

 

 _Did she just say something stupid to Solar?_ Hwasa asked herself as she tried to zoom into the conversation.

 

Moonbyul giggled and pulled her hand away from Solar's face. The alcohol had her buzzing and she started feeling super bold. Was she turning into Hwasa? God, she hoped not.

 

“I might get you naked then I'll be on you like white on rice.” Moonbyul grinned at Solar while leaning even closer to the singer. She was unable to hold her balance and to aid her in that, the limousine took a sharp turn and Moonbyul ended completely on top of Solar.

 

Wheein, who had been walking around the poll, fell back and landed on top of Hwasa. Hwasa had been side eyeing Byul and she rolled her eyes the moment she heard that stupid line from the blonde's mouth. _I can't believe this idiot just said that._

 

Solar was flabbergasted by Moonbyul's words. How could someone just say that on the first day? Hell, this wasn't even a date. Moonbyul knew she was being smooth so she continued. “Baby girl come close to me. The party startin' in here tonight, in the limousine.”

 

Byulyi was singing the words now and Solar didn't even know what to say. She couldn't even move. Moonbyul, the cool boyish rapper, was leaning against her singing some song lyrics Solar had never even heard.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT STOP SINGING JAY PARK LYRICS. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Hwasa yelled at Moonbyul and then turned her sights to Solar who had turned to look at her. Wheein was holding on to the stripper pole again watching the entire interaction.

 

“I LOVE HER BRO. I CAN'T HELP IT. MARRY ME SOLAR!” Moonbyul shouted after sitting up and raising her hands above her head.

 

Hwasa face palmed but at least Moonbyul had finally spilled the beans. Wheein watched with amusement at how Solar gasped and Moonbyul brought her hands back down after realizing what she had just said.

 

“I really like you Solar but I couldn't say it. I want to be your girlfriend. I love you so much.” Moonbyul was bawling again.

 

Solar clutched her chest and then reached over to hug Moonbyul. “I...I like you too Moonbyul. It's why I accepted to come to your party.”

 

“Really?!” Moonbyul asked and pulled away from Solar to look at her.

 

“THANK GOD.” Hwasa shouted over them and the music.

 

“I'm surprised actually. You're so cool on stage but in real life you're kind of a dork. A cute drunk one at the moment.” Solar giggled and bopped Moonbyul's nose. She didn't give Byul time to answer before reaching over to place a kiss on the blonde's lips.

 

Moonbyul smiled. Her dream had come true. She was kissing Solar and had confessed to her. Solar had confessed she liked Byul too. This couldn't be better and no amount of alcohol would make her forget this moment. Erica Nam would be wishing to be Moonbyul from now on once she started making appearances with her goddess on her arm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Aww, it's kind of cute in a gross way don't you think Hyejinie?” Wheein asked Hwasa while making spins around the stripper pole.

 

“Too damn cheesy.” Hwasa replied and finally turned to look at Wheein. The dancer grinned at her girlfriend and beckoned her with one finger. Hwasa happily obliged and stood up to pull Wheein into her arms.

 

“Sit down.” Wheein demanded and gently shoved Hwasa back. Hwasa protested as she fell back on the seat. She wanted to kiss and devour her cute and sexy girlfriend.

 

Wheein grabbed the pole with both hands and jumped, wrapping her legs around the poll, and then letting her upper body fall back against the pole. She was upside down and spinning on it. Hwasa gasped and gripped the edge of the seat.

 

Wheein looked over at Solar and Moonbyul who were making out in their own little world, and then turned to face Hwasa as she spun around one more time. Wheein used the momentum and strength from her arms to push her body away from the pole and she landed on the floor with her legs split and grinned at Hwasa.

 

Hwasa gasped loudly and then passed out. Her sex kitten Wheein was too much. This time, Moonbyul slapped the shit out of Hwasa to wake her up.

 


	12. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is near and ready to guide the soul of the dead into the afterlife or so it seems. (Grim Reaper Hwasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on an amazing graphic/manipulation done by Wheeimple. I asked for her permission long ago to write this and well I finally got to it. (Although I must add this probably not what I had planned originally, but then again I didn't have much of a plot anyways lol) I did a bit of research regarding the Jeoseung Saja (Grim Reaper) and I tried to keep as close as to what I found, but in the end I took some liberties.
> 
> I must mention a TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of sexual assault. I apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable.

The black letters on the white sheets of her textbook seemed to disappear with the glare of the sun beaming down on them.  Wheein moved the book slightly, hoping to adjust the glare so she could read the next paragraph, but the glare seemed to block out even more of what she needed to read.  A cold wind brushed past her and the brunette felt a chill run down her spine.

Eerie – was the only word she could think of to describe the feeling.  For the past few days this feeling had been taking over.  The brush of cold winds, the blurriness of the words in her textbook, and the glare of the sun continuously blocking the words was starting to annoy the college student.  This was not normal, but Wheein was too afraid to mention it to anyone.

“Wheein-ah!” The voice calling her name caused Wheein to look up from her textbook and notes to the silver haired girl who was approaching her.

“Unnie?” Wheein questioned the moment she looked up.  The sun was now completely blocking out her vision with its glare.

“Wheein-ah!  I met the most beautiful girl in the world yesterday!” Byulyi’s voice was full of excitement as she took a seat on the bench next to Wheein.  The shorter brunette turned to look at the older girl and could only make out her blurred visage.

Wheein set her pen down and moved her hands to rub her eyes.  This was another thing that kept happening lately – her vision would suddenly become blurry and then crystal clear the next.  “Oh?”

“Yeah!” Byulyi answered excitedly and then paused when she saw Wheein was rubbing her eyes.  “Are you okay?”

Wheein blinked several times before turning to face the older girl and this time Byulyi’s face was clear as day.  “I’m fine.”

“Okay, great!  But yeah, like I was saying, she is so beautiful and just… my ideal type.  Words can’t describe her to be honest.” Byulyi clenched her hands over her heart and looked up at the sky with a dreamy look on her face.

“Did you ask her out?” Wheein asked and Byulyi’s eyes went wide – her hands moved away from chest and she grasped the edge of the bench.

“Nooooo!” She nervously shouted and Wheein covered her mouth to hold back her laughter.  Her unnie seemed so cool on the outside when people met her, but inside she was a complete idiot.  Wheein wasn’t surprised with Byulyi’s answer.

The raised eyebrow on Wheein’s part made Byulyi continue with her answer.  “I COULD NEVER.  I mean… she’s like… out of my league.”

“Pfft, no one is out of anyone’s league unnie.” Wheein rolled her eyes.

“Says the girl dating nothing but models.  Let’s see when was the last time you went out on a hot date….” Byulyi rubbed her chin and then grinned at Wheein deviously.  “NEVER.”

Wheein narrowed her eyes at the older girl and Byulyi stood up from the bench.  “Thanks, unnie – “

Wheein did not get a chance to finish her comment as Byulyi reached for Wheein’s wrists and pulled the smaller girl up to stand.  Wheein protested as her textbook and notebook hit the ground, but Byulyi quickly reached for them and picked them up.  She also grabbed Wheein’s backpack and placed it on her shoulder.

“She’s at cheerleading practice.  You’ve got to see her!” Byulyi happily exclaimed as she led Wheein away from the bench and her homework.  The silver haired girl was not going to take no for answer, so Wheein figured it was best to stop protesting and just follow her unnie.

 

 

 

The moment Byulyi pointed out her crush to Wheein, the short brunette nodded her head and said the cheerleader’s name before Byulyi could.  Kim Yongsun, cheerleading captain, and one of the more popular girls at the university.  Wheein was honestly surprised to see that Byulyi had not noticed Yongsun before until now.  Byulyi was lost in her love filled stare directed at Yongsun and Wheein figured she could focus on the actual practice instead of just one girl.

The sun’s glare once again began to block her vision and Wheein turned away from the cheerleaders to look at Byulyi once again.  The older girl was in a trance simply by staring at Yongsun unnie.  Another cold breeze flew past the two of them and Wheein felt her body shiver and a gasp escaped her lips.  The eerie feeling washed over her again and this time Wheein felt as if someone was watching her.

They were not the only ones watching the cheerleading practice – the crowd that had gathered was large.  Wheein turned to look at the people to her right and then to those on her left but everyone seemed to be focused on the practice or the cheerleaders to pay any attention to her.  The feeling remained and the brunette could not shake it off.

She turned once more, this time looking behind her as well but once again no one was watching her or looking directly at her.  Wheein closed her eyes and sighed.  She opened them once again and now everything was blurry and the feeling of someone watching her loomed over her even more.  Wheein turned to look once again – everyone’s faces were blurry, but there in the crowd, Wheein spotted a pair of eyes staring intently at her.

Those eyes were the only clear thing she could see, so she closed her eyes and rubbed them once again to try and adjust her vision.  She opened her eyes and everything was clear once again, and when Wheein turned to look in the direction of the eyes staring at her, they were gone.

_Am I going crazy?  I swear I saw them…_

“Wheein?” Byulyi’s voice brought Wheein out of her thoughts and she turned to look at the silver haired girl.  “Are you okay?  You’re kind of pale.”

“Uh…um, yeah, I’m fine… just a little hungry…” Wheein knew she sounded a bit nervous – caught off guard.  “Are you going to go ask Yongsun out?”

It was Byulyi’s turn to be caught off guard and Wheein was glad her quick wit and question changed the topic.  The older girl was blushing and totally flustered.

“I already told you I’m out of her league!” Byulyi protested and Wheein chuckled.

“You’re such a loser unnie.” Wheein stuck her tongue out at Byulyi and the older girl was about to yell at Wheein when suddenly Yongsun walked past them and smiled while waving.  Byulyi knew she had died and Wheein took this opportunity to grab her items and escape.

 

 

 

 

Jung Wheein.  The bold black letters contrasted against the cream color of the paper scroll in her hands.  There was nothing else on the scroll to describe the person whose name had appeared a few days ago, but Hwasa knew exactly who it was – what they looked like.  Jung Wheein was a young, 21 year old university student with a whole life ahead of her if death had not called her so soon.

“I see you have a new soul to find.” Hyuna’s voice made Hwasa roll up the scroll and turn to look at her fellow reaper.

“An infant, how tragic.” Hwasa said as she looked at the soul of the infant in Hyuna’s arms.  The reaper nodded her head and looked forward.  Hwangcheon Road stood before them – it was the long road that led to the afterlife and as reapers, it was their duty to make sure every soul made it.

“Only you would say that.  Peculiar –” Hyuna’s comment was cut off by Hwasa’s response.  “The word used by King Yeonma to describe me.”

Hyuna nodded her head, which was covered by the traditional gat hat, and took several steps forward.  She would safely guide the soul of the infant into the afterlife.  Hwasa watched her fellow reaper continue her trek down the road before turning in the opposite direction to head to the world of the living.

 

 

 

 

Wheein was beginning to really worry about the sudden blurry vision she continued to have.  It wasn’t even winter and every once in a while, she would feel that cool breeze blow past her and the eerie feeling she felt did not go away either.  Now it also felt as though she was being watched constantly by someone but every time she searched around, no one was there.  She wanted to tell Byulyi, who she trusted the most, about what was happening, but the older girl had been chasing after Yongsun since that day at the cheerleading practice.

It was a late afternoon, she was walking from class to her dorm, when Wheein saw the pair of eyes that had been staring at her that day at the cheerleading practice.  Behind a tree, stood the owner of those eyes, and they were staring at her once again.  Wheein stopped in her tracks and gasped at the sight of the alluring eyes that belonged to a beautiful woman she had never seen before.

A slight frown formed on Wheein’s face when she noticed part of the gat the woman was wearing.  She wanted to know who this woman was and why she was staring at her, so Wheein quickened her steps until they turned into a slight jog.  Her effort was all in vain because when she got closer to the woman, the woman disappeared behind the tree and she was gone when Wheein finally arrived at the tree.

She should have been able to see the woman walking away but there was absolutely no sight of her.  It was as if she vanished into thin air.  Wheein was confused, but decided it was best to just head to her dorm room instead.

Inside her room, Wheein found a note from her roommate saying she would be spending the night at a friend’s dorm room.  The brunette was used to this though because her roommate spent more time out of their shared room than in the room itself.

That evening Wheein satisfied her hunger with a cup of ramen and continued to work on her homework and assignments due for the week.  For the first time, all day, and in the past days, Wheein’s vision did not blur and she did not feel that cool breeze blow past her.  It was a nice break from the eeriness she had been feeling all this time.

Working late on these assignments the past few days had taken their toll on Wheein and without realizing it, she fell into a deep slumber at her desk.  She had not dreamt in quite some time, but that night, Wheein dreamt vividly.

_Wheein stood in the middle of a road with vacant buildings on each side of the road.  There seemed to be no beginning to the road and no end.  Same thing with the buildings on each side.  A strong cool wind blew past Wheein and she shivered as the cold air hit her body.  She scanned her surroundings once again, hoping for any sign of life but everything just seemed dead._

_She looked forward once again and there, in the middle of the road, about a hundred feet away from her stood the woman she had seen earlier behind the tree.  There was no mistaking the shape of her face, the birth mark on her right cheek, and those alluring eyes staring back at her.  The woman looked different this time despite having the same facial distinction as before._

_This time the woman’s eyes were sunken in and her skin was pale.  On her head, she wore the gat and her clothing was a black hanbok traditional worn by men in the Joseon period.  On her back was what looked to be a sword – the hilt gave it away._

_Wheein gasped and blinked several times, each time the woman got closer to her, until she blinked one last time and finally the woman stood mere inches from her.  The brunette felt her body go cold and she stood frozen in place.  Wheein knew who this woman was – there was no mistaking it.  Wheein opened her mouth to let out a scream._

And the scream was so loud that Wheein had to cover her mouth when she woke up.  Her breathing was labored, sweat ran down her face, and her eyes moved to look at the clock sitting on her desk.  1:37 am.

She had a nightmare and it was late now.  Her assignment was only half done but Wheein couldn’t focus on any of it right now.  She wasn’t superstitious but she knew the superstitions people had regarding certain things.  In her dream, she had seen the Jeoseung Saja – the grim reaper – and that was considered a bad omen.

Wheein went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and try to forget the nightmare she had just had.  The rest of the night, she tossed and turned, but sleep did not come easy.

 

 

 

 

The sword on Hwasa’s hand cut through the hollow body of a ghoul and it dissipated into the air.  These ghouls were a common occurrence on Hwangcheon Road.  They were the ones in the way of every reaper leading a soul into the afterlife and Hwasa would always spend some time cutting them down.  The clearer the path, the easier it was to guide.

“You visited her dream, didn’t you?” Hyuna’s question made Hwasa place her sword back into its sheath and she turned around to face the fellow reaper.

Hyuna was holding the hand of the soul of a little girl who was licking a lollipop.  Children always seemed to be doing the one thing they were doing before they died.

“Adults are not as easy as children.” Hwasa responded.

“You just want to rush things.  It will be over soon.” Hyuna said and then turned away from Hwasa to follow the road with the little girl following along.

Hwasa watched Hyuna walk further and further away and then reached for the scroll which she kept on the side of her belt next to some small satchels.  She unrolled it and her fingers traced the drawing of Jung Wheein she had drawn on there a few days ago.

The image of her beautiful face had engraved itself into Hwasa’s mind.  There was a feeling in her chest that she could not describe, but one thing she was sure of was that Wheein’s soul would soon be walking next to her.

 

 

 

 

“Wheein-ah!  Guess what?” Byulyi’s excitement could be felt down the hallway as she ran towards Wheein.

“What unnie?” Wheein asked.  She sounded tired and she looked like she had not sleep in days – which was true.  Ever since the nightmare, Wheein had been having trouble sleeping.

“I did it!  I finally did it!” Byulyi yelled out and shook Wheein’s shoulders in excitement.

“You asked Yongsun unnie out?!” Wheein was shocked.

“Yes, and she said yes!  We’re going out tonight!  Although, it’s not really an official date because her friends are going to be there since she had plans already, but she wanted me to come along.  She said I could bring a friend too.  Here’s the address to the restaurant.  I’ll see you there.  I need to head to class now before I’m late.  IT’S TONIGHT!” Byulyi said everything so fast and handed Wheein the paper with the address before running off down the hallway again.

Wheein didn’t even get a chance to protest or ask any questions before Byulyi was gone.  The brunette sighed and continued walking towards her class all while thinking of this outing for tonight.  The more Wheein thought of it, the more she liked the idea.  A distraction like this would help her get over the superstition that had been bothering because of the nightmare.

 

 

 

 

The restaurant that the gathering was happening at was far from the university and through a set of texts, Byulyi had informed Wheein that she had left with Yongsun earlier, so she couldn’t go with Wheein.  And regarding the distance and choice of restaurant, apparently, this place had the best tripe in all of Seoul and Wheein couldn’t say no to good tripe.  It took three buses, but finally Wheein was walking down the street that led to the restaurant.

Wheein did not know this part of town and to be honest, it looked rather sketchy the more she walked towards the restaurant.  On the buses and even now that she was walking, Wheein felt that eerie feeling again and a rather cold breeze blew past her.  She shivered and brought her arms around her chest and shoulders to keep some warmth on her body.

“Hey there, beautiful.” The voice of a man directed at her made Wheein walk a little faster.

 _This restaurant better be worth the random cat calls_ she thought to herself as she continued walking.

“Hey!  I’m talking to you!  Don’t ignore me!” The man was right behind Wheein and he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley next to them.

Wheein tried to scream but the man had covered her mouth with his hand.  He slammed her roughly against a brick wall and slapped her across the face.  “Didn’t your parents teach you any manners?  Looks like I need to teach you!”

The brunette was trembling with fear and tears rolled down her face – not only from the fear but from the pain on her cheek.  The man’s hands were now traveling down her body, groping her and rubbing her thighs.  Wheein wanted to scream but the fear kept her from doing so.

“Let her go.” The voice was low and stern but it drew the attention of the man to the owner of it.

Wheein’s eyes drifted to the side to see who had suddenly spoken but the alley was too dark to make anyone out.  The eeriness was back and it overpowered the fear she was feeling.

“Who’s there?!  Show yourself!” The man yelled out and pulled out a pocket knife from one his pant pockets.  He brought the knife up to Wheein’s neck and held it incredibly close – a slight movement could cut the college student’s neck.

From the darkness of the alley, the woman Wheein had seen days ago, the one from her dream, appeared before her and the man who was assaulting her.  “This is not her destiny.  Let her go.”

The man scoffed at the appearance of the woman in such old traditional clothing and moved the knife to point at Hwasa.  “Listen bitch, I make the rules around here.  Take another step, and this doll gets it.  Got it?”

Hwasa stood still and simply stared at the man holding Wheein back and pointing at her with the pocket knife.  Wheein’s death was near, but it was not meant to be taken by this man.  She also could not impose anything without a direct order from King Yeonma.  She had already overstepped her boundaries by stopping the horrific act this man was about to commit – although it was possible it would only be a temporary stop.

Hwasa’s eyes drifted to Wheein’s and what she saw surprised her.  No one pleaded death, but Wheein’s eyes were pleading her to help her – to save her.  Something inside of Hwasa seemed to stir and she didn’t know what it was or how to stop it.  She was a Jeoseung Saja and her duty was only to guide the soul of the one assigned to her unless otherwise specified.

The reaper reached for the scroll on her side and unrolled it.  The man holding the knife moved it towards Wheein’s neck again and yelled at Hwasa.  “Another movement and I slice her throat open!”

Wheein whimpered and tears rolled down her face.  She was pleading for this woman, whoever she was, to help her.

Hwasa looked at the scroll and Wheein’s name was still bold and bright, but suddenly in smaller letters another name appeared.  The red color was all she needed to see to know what to do next.  It happened so fast that Wheein didn’t even register it until she saw the man’s body hit the brick wall across from her.

The woman drew her sword so fast that the next thing Wheein saw was the blade piercing straight through the man’s heart.  She withdrew it and placed it back in its sheath and the man clutched his heart and cried out in pain until he doubled over.  He twitched a couple of times and then his body stopped moving completely.

Wheein gasped and covered her mouth from the shock.  This woman, she was death itself.  That’s why Wheein had dreamed of her and that only meant one thing, death was near her.  No, death was here and ready to take her.  The brunette shook her head and took off running towards the lights of the street.

Hwasa turned to look at Wheein and was about to follow her, but a deep voice suddenly stopped her.  “Hwasa.”

“Seunghyun.” Hwasa said the taller reaper’s name and he offered her a nod.

“A direct order for someone outside your boundary.  King Yeonma truly favors you.” Seunghyun picked up the soul of the dead man and placed him over his shoulder.

“It was his time.” Hwasa replied and Seunghyun smirked.  It wasn’t unusual for him to show an expression, but Hwasa remained stoic like always.

“It’s also the time for yours.” Seunghyun nodded towards the street and disappeared with the soul of the dead man.

A car horn sounded and brakes screeched followed by the sound of a thump and more screeching of brakes.  Hwasa unrolled the scroll again and saw how Jung Wheein’s name began to fade from it – the only thing remaining was the drawing of the human girl’s beautiful face.

Hwasa walked towards the street and in the middle of the road laid Wheein’s lifeless body.  A pool of blood formed around the girl’s head as the car that hit her had caused her body to fly back and land completely on her head, killing her instantly.

The driver was out of his car calling the emergency number and people had gathered to see what happened.  From the restaurant down the street, Hwasa saw Wheein’s friend running towards the scene with several girls following behind her.  The expressions and emotions of everyone surrounding the scene were different and the one in most pain was Wheein’s friend.

Hwasa took several steps towards Wheein’s body and motioned with her hands to pull out the soul of the now deceased brunette.  Hwasa carried the soul bridal style and transcended into the realm of the dead.  Hwangcheon road laid before the reaper and she started the walk towards the end of it.

 

 

 

 

At the very end of Hwangcheon road was a bright light that would take the soul of Wheein into the afterlife.  Hwasa looked down at the soul in her arms and hesitated a moment.  Part of her was unwilling to release Wheein and she didn’t understand why.  There was an inner argument that she could not explain but her duty as a reaper won, and she moved her arms to release the spirit.

“Hwasa?” The sound of her name stopped Hwasa completely.  This was not possible.  It was Wheein’s voice.  She knew it so well from watching her and hearing her all this time.  The souls of the dead could not speak.

“How…?” Hwasa asked while looking down at Wheein in her arms who was staring back at her.

“I told you he favors you.” Seunghyun’s voice made Hwasa turn to look to her right where he stood.

“So, peculiar.” Hyuna’s voice to her left made Hwasa turn to look at her.  Hyuna held the soul of a toddler in her arms.

In Hwasa’s arms, Wheein’s soul started to change.  It felt heavier and the etherealness of it turned into a more solid form.  Wheein’s clothes turned into a black hanbok and a gat appeared on her head.  Shocked by what was happening, Hwasa set her down and Wheein smiled at her.

From the light in front of Hwasa, Seunghyun, Hyuna and behind Wheein, an older man appeared dressed in the finest silk hanbok.  The reapers quickly moved to kneel before him and Wheein turned around to stare at the man.

“You’re the one I saw while I was unconscious.” Wheein said and the man nodded at her.

“You are now one of my Jeoseung Saja, Wheein.  And as such, you will work alongside Hwasa.  Hwasa, teach her everything you know.” King Yeonma nodded at Wheein and Hwasa and disappeared into the light.

Hyuna placed the toddler’s soul into the light and then disappeared with Seunghyun disappearing behind after.  Hwasa stood up and faced Wheein who cupped her face and smiled.

“He told me your name and you’re surprisingly warm.” Wheein caressed Hwasa’s face before moving her hands down to touch her clothing.

“I… don’t…. understand…” Hwasa said and Wheein looked at her again.

“You saved me.”

“You remember that?”

“Yes, and I know I’m dead.  Well, I was…or still am?” Wheein cocked her head to side as she pondered her current situation.

“We’re not dead, but we’re also not alive.  It’s sort of an in between situation.” Hwasa explained and then asked, “What else did he tell you?”

Wheein smiled and looked away from Hwasa for a moment before returning to look at her.  “That you drew me in your scroll.”

Hwasa’s jaw clenched but a pair of lips on hers melted whatever feeling she was starting to have.  For the first time, Hwasa smiled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of the fanfics I added today a while back and posted them on AFF originally. I haven't written or updated anything since posting this "season finale" of Kisses. I need to find my inspiration for writing once again so that I can update many of my stories. I hope everyone has enjoyed these one shots. Please comment; they help my inspiration :)


	13. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many heartbreaks and years apart, Hyejin and Wheein find themselves again all because of a Pool. Literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Paramore's song Pool. The story is heavily inspired and influenced by this song. I even borrowed the lyrics for Hyejin's thoughts and song.

An open porch, white curtains flowed gently in the breeze, the wind chimes dinged as the wind flew past them and the sunlight illuminated the entirety of the apartment. There was a sense of peacefulness in the empty apartment. The phone rang and the sound of the rings blended in with the sound of the wind chimes. After several rings, the phone cut to the answering machine and the voice of a woman could be heard.

 

_“Hyejin? Yongsun just told me that..._ _**she** _ _...is back in town. Call me.”_

 

Several minutes passed and the phone rang once more. Just like the first call, the second went to the answering machine and the same woman's voice was recorded.

 

 _“Hyejin...I've called your mobile and it sends me straight to voicemail like this one! Where are you? Please don't tell me you know already...”_ A sigh could be heard before the woman hung up the phone.

 

 

 

 

_'As if the first cut wasn't deep enough, I dove in again 'cause I'm not into giving up. Could've gotten the same rush from any lover's touch, but why get used to something new? 'Cause no one breaks my heart like you.'_

 

Before Hyejin stood the only woman she had ever loved. The woman who had loved her and she had loved with so much passion all to be shattered in an instant. It was an instant that brought them back again and again. It was passionate but also turbulent. Her friends had warned her many times, but Hyejin would not listen.

 

The dark sunglasses hid the tears that welled up in her eyes and her throat had a knot that she tried to push down. The only words in her head were those of the song she wrote to try and get over her – the wave she could never tame. The love of her life. Her soulmate.

 

The summer sun beamed down Hyejin as well as the people around her. This cafe was unique and beautifully decorated. The front of the cafe faced a huge pool where the customers could jump in and swim, soak and simply relax. The tables around the pool allowed the customers to sit and enjoy their meals and drinks. The giant windows in front of the building gave the approaching customers a complete view of the inside of the cafe.

 

It was loud, the music blasting from the speakers in the bottom corners of the windows, the sound of the customers chatting and playing in the pool, the ambient was what a dream summer was supposed to be. Hyejin's exposed skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and her medium length hair flowed freely through the breeze blowing past her.

 

Her love, the most beautiful girl – woman, she had ever met was giving her customers her signature smile. That deep beautiful dimple out in full display just like her body – covered in only a tight tank top and booty shorts – made Hyejin's desire for her rise. Jung Wheein had been perfection when they had been together and she was perfection even now.

 

_'And I wonder, is it better to get it over with? The illusion, can shatter before we begin. If you're really sorry, happy second chance, I think I could forgive...'_

 

Hyejin took a step forward and then another. Before she even realized it, she had entered the cafe and was in line waiting to have her order taken. A couple of customers were standing in front of her and that meant she would be facing Wheein in a short time. She took off her glasses and her nerves had the hair on the back of her neck standing.

 

_'I'm underwater, no air in my lungs, my eyes are open and I'm giving-'_

 

“Hyejin...?” The voice of her love was still as sweet as honey.

 

Hyejin gulped.

 

_'I went further out to see what else was left of us. Never found the deep end of our little ocean. Drain the fantasy of you. Head first into shallow pools.'_

 

“Wheein...” Hearing her name from Hyejin's mouth made Wheein grin with a giddiness that only Hyejin could see and understand. She couldn't tame her, she constantly broke her heart, but yet all Hyejin could do was smile back with the same enthusiasm.

 

“Shinyoung unnie, please take the orders. I need to take a break for a moment.” Wheein called out to her best friend and co-owner of the cafe. Shinyoung saw who stood before Wheein on the other side of the counter and nodded her head. She didn't need further explanations.

 

Wheein was on the other side of the counter and grabbing Hyejin's hand in a flash and leading her to the back of the cafe where only the employees could enter and no one from the outside could see in this area. It was all too fast for Hyejin, but the moment her back hit the wall behind her, all of her senses were back into the reality of what was happening.

 

Wheein's arms were around her neck and Hyejin's hands automatically grabbed Wheein's small waist. The shorter girl's skin was hot and sticky and it felt all too familiar. Their eyes connected in a way that only the two could understand. It was hot and their hearts were beating rapidly and in sync. Wheein's red lips parted slightly and Hyejin couldn't contain herself any longer. She never could, at least not around Jung Wheein.

 

_'When you kiss me, I wish we could see what happens next. For a moment, I could forget what happens in my head.'_

 

And forget is exactly what happened to Hyejin the moment her lips locked in a passionate kiss with Wheein's. The moan from Wheein, the sound their mouths made as they tugged, pulled, and licked each other's lips, the way Wheein's hands moved to tangle her fingers in Hyejin's hair and the way Hyejin moved her hands down to grasp Wheein's ass erupted the passion that was lost long ago.

 

_'I'll dive back in...'_

 

“I missed you...I miss you...Wheein...” Hyejin's words were desperate and full of need. She had the love of her life in her arms again and she didn't want to let her go. She knew Wheein could break her at any moment again and she didn't want that again. She had decided to give up before, but wasn't going to give up again. Not when she could have a real second chance with Wheein.

 

“Hyejin...” The way Wheein said her name made Hyejin smile. She understood how the shorter girl felt just by the sound of her name coming from her lips. Their eyes shimmered while they stared directly at each other.

 

They both missed each other but now an uncertainty seemed to grow between the two. Neither was sure how to go about it – what to say. Finally, Wheein spoke. “I needed to come back to Seoul. I needed to see you. I had an opportunity to finally open up my own place and hope that you would find it and with it, find me.”

 

“And I've found you. I just hope this time you won't leave me sinking.” Hyejin replied and a slight smile grew on Wheein's lips before she chuckled.

 

“Your song wrecked me.” Wheein mentioned and this time her eyes darted downwards.

 

“It explains the pool doesn't it?” Hyejin smirked and moved her right hand up to lift Wheein's chin.

 

“You know me so well.”

 

“Better than anyone. Better than myself.”

 

There was a pause in the air. Wheein parted her lips again. “It's not an excuse but I was young, stupid and unwilling to conform to what deep down I knew was my reality. Our reality. We live, we learn – even if we already knew it.”

 

“I tried to find this elsewhere. It's easy now when everyone knows you – when everyone wants you. But there is no elsewhere; no one...”

 

“But me; but you.” Wheein finished Hyejin's thoughts.

 

They finally pulled apart from each other and simply held hands the way they used to since the day they met.

 

 

 

 

The empty apartment remained the same as when she left to find Pool; the hottest new cafe in Seoul with the most beautiful owner in the world. The wind chimes seemed to grow louder the moment the soulmates entered the apartment hand in hand.

 

_'Now that I know you, I'll dive right back into you.'_

 

Their lips joined in a kiss as their bodies pressed together and Hyejin began to lead Wheein to her bedroom. If one was to stand right next to the table where Hyejin's home phone was and be at the eye level of the phone; one could see the two bodies on Hyejin's bed.

 

The phone rang and it continued to ring until it went back to the answering machine.

 

_“Ahn Hyejin! Where the hell are you?! Answer me! I can't allow you to – ”_

 

A pair of fingers stopped the answering machine and the phone was brought up to Hyejin's ear. She smiled as she spoke into the phone.

 

“I'm diving back in unnie.”


	14. Moderato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wheein deals with a couple of suitors, little does she know a third will sweep her off her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers~  
> I'm currently still working on the Prequel to Pool. I have about 3 pages written for it. I didn't want to update with something else in between, but I saw this post and picture on twitter yesterday and well it gave me an idea. I didn't go into much detail and kept it rather short.

Jung Wheein never thought of herself as the “IT” girl. Her mom and grandma always told her she was beautiful and when Wheein would look at herself in the mirror, she would doubt their words at times and other times she smiled in agreement. Through high school, when all her friends were having crushes and dating, Wheein found herself in a different position. Of course, she had her crushes too, but she never dated any of them.

 

It was like she was invisible to anyone possibly liking her in any way other than a friend. The summer after graduating from high school and waiting to start college, Wheein decided it was time to start fresh. She needed something to make her feel better and give her more confidence. Wheein looked up different fashion trends and hairstyles for a complete makeover. In the end, she dyed her hair a light brown color, got bangs that stopped right at her eyebrows and bought new clothes to give her self an edge.

 

The first day of school at the university, Wheein walked in with confidence in her step and a bright smile on her face. For the first time in her life, people turned to actually look at her and it felt nice. She was no longer invisible.

 

The days, weeks, and couple of months went by and Wheein had met several people and few were starting to become more than acquaintances. It depended on the people she met, but it wasn't hard for her to make friends. She had also been receiving different kind of attention from certain people. It was nice to finally see someone interested in her romantically, but Wheein wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to even date some of these people.

 

For one, a few of the people to ask her out on a date had been men, and Wheein had figured out by now that she was not interested in dating men. So that left her with the women who had shown interest as well. The first had been an unnie she shared a class with. Kim Yongsun was her name; she was a little weird at first, but once Wheein got to know Yongsun, she enjoyed her company. They had long conversations and laughed loudly about things that were funny or just stupid chats.

 

Yongsun had not asked Wheein out even though she felt that perhaps Yongsun did like her. It was because of Yongsun that Wheein had also encountered another unnie who went by the name of Moon Byulyi. Byulyi was the girl crush of the university and a widely known player. Wheein understood why Byulyi was a girl crush, she was beautiful and handsome at the same time with a charming although greasy personality.

 

Byulyi dated a lot of girls but never had the same girl in her arm for very long. Byulyi showed interest in Wheein as well and now Wheein found herself in between two girls who she could possibly date.

 

From Yongsun came the one line Wheein had to take into consideration. _“Do NOT date a player like Byul. She'll just break your heart.”_

 

But from Byulyi came another line. _“You're beautiful Wheein-ah. I'd be lucky to have you on my arm one day.”_

 

Wheein had blurted out Byulyi's line to Yongsun one day randomly and the older girl clenched her fists and withheld any bad words she wanted to spill about the resident girl crush. “I will ask you out myself first before I let you date HER!”

 

Both girls had been shocked at Yongsun's sudden confession. When Wheein finally came back from the shock, she was about to tell Yongsun she wouldn't mind going out with her, but Yongsun had ran out of the empty classroom before Wheein got a chance.

 

There had been an odd tension between Wheein and Yongsun after that. There was also an erratic tension between Yongsun and Byulyi. Wheein had witnessed an interaction between the two older girls in the hallway one day and this made her wonder if there had ever been something between the two.

 

The awkwardness between Wheein and Yongsun continued and they had trouble just holding a basic conversation. Yongsun felt like she had screwed everything up between Wheein and herself. She did want to ask Wheein out but she felt that perhaps the younger girl didn't like her that way.

 

In between the awkward tension between Wheein and Yongsun, Byulyi had tried to make her way into Wheein's heart once again. It started with a bright red rose and wink towards Wheein and the next time, Byulyi had dropped a greasy line that made Wheein cringe. Her player ways didn't stop though because the same day Byulyi had flirted with her, the older blonde had a pretty girl in her arm at the end of the day.

 

Wheein sighed while sitting on a bench out in the school grounds. She had two girls that she found attractive and liked, but neither was willing to truly ask her out. She had talked to some friends about it and their best advice had been to either forget the two or grow some balls and ask one or both out. Yes, those were the smarter things to do, but Wheein was a romantic. She wanted the person who liked her to ask her out.

 

“I don't know what has you so bummed out babe, but the day is nice, the sky is clear, and the sun is shining brightly. A nice bubble tea or fruit drink at a table under an huge umbrella and good company is what you need. What do you say gorgeous? Want to join me?” Wheein looked up and to her right to see the most beautiful and striking woman she had ever laid eyes on.

 

Yongsun and Byulyi were beautiful, but this girl had them beat. The girl was short, same height as Wheein, with mid length black hair, red lipstick, a mole on her left cheek, and a body to die for. The tank top and shorts fit the girl's body perfectly and the black Vans shoes on her feet also made her look a bit cute.

 

Wheein smiled – no, she grinned, like an idiot. “I would love to.”

 

“Then let's go my princess.” The girl held her hand out for Wheein and Wheein gladly accepted it.

 

“I'm Ahn Hyejin by the way. What's your name babe?” Hyejin asked and Wheein blushed. _Babe? Princess?_ Hyejin needed to make up her mind on a nickname.

 

“Jung Wheein.” Wheein answered.

 

“It's beautiful, I love it.” Hyejin smiled and turned to look at Wheein who was smiling back. Hyejin's eyes suddenly went wide and she stopped walking. “THAT DIMPLE.”

 

Wheein was about to reach for her dimple but Hyejin poked it with her index finger. “I can't believe I didn't notice it the first time. I'm in love. I love you Jung Wheein.”

 

Wheein burst into laughter and Hyejin joined her. “You barely met me.”

 

“It's all I need babe.” And Hyejin's lips were on her dimple. It was so intimate and so soft. Wheein was as red as Hyejin's lips.

 

All it took was that first date with Hyejin for Wheein to realize why Yongsun and Byulyi never asked her out and why she couldn't do it herself. They were not meant to be the ones for Wheein. Hyejin was everything and more Wheein could ask for her in a girlfriend. Their first date led to a second date the next day, then a third, fourth and so on. A week after their first date, Hyejin had asked Wheein to be her girlfriend and Wheein had happily accepted.

 

The following day, both Yongsun and Byulyi had walked up to Wheein at the same time only to see that she had her arm linked with a girl they had never seen before. Both stared at Hyejin and then at Wheein.

 

“She's hot.” Byulyi said and Yongsun shoved her.

 

“You would say that...” Yongsun glanced at Hyejin who was glaring at both of them and Wheein looked on curiously. “but you're right.”

 

“Guys, this is Hyejin, my girlfriend.” Wheein spoke up and both Yongsun and Byulyi gasped. Hyejin smirked and wrapped her arm around Wheein's waist.

 

“Woah...I lost.” Byulyi mumbled and Yongsun finally slapped her.

 

“Because you're an idiot!” Yongsun yelled at the taller girl.

 

“You're the one who wouldn't ask her out!”

 

“Because I was competing against you!”

 

“You don't have to!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Go out with me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

And then Byulyi's lips were on Yongsun's. Wheein and Hyejin looked at each other and shook their heads. They stepped away from the two older girls and continued on to Wheein's class – Hyejin would always walk her to each of her classes now. Wheein turned around to look at her unnies and then turned back to look forward.

 

They both had liked her, but in the end, they liked each other as well. Maybe it was the fact Hyejin had won her finally got them to realize they liked each other, or perhaps they just used her to make each other jealous. Either way, Wheein couldn't feel bad about it, she now had Hyejin at her side and Wheein could look into Hyejin's eyes and know that she was her other half – her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not ship Wheesun or Wheebyul at all which is why I didn't take their liking to Wheein any further. Honestly, this is probably the most you'll ever get out of me regarding those ships XD I like them as friends though! Anyways, thoughts? Likes? No? Let me know lol.
> 
> Oh! This is not based off Wheein's song Moderato. I didn't know what to name the chapter, but since it's mainly based on her side then I went with the title of her solo song XD


	15. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Liev vlive.  Wheein and Hyejin just want to continue cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still shook by this vlive!  Hyejin spooning Wheein at the end of the broadcast has made my dreams and life come true.  I needed to write something about it so this is my take on what happened after.  It's just sweet fluff!  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright ladies, stream is over. You can all get up now.” The director for the vlive they had just filmed said as the rest of the crew started shutting everything down.

 

“Gather your things and we'll meet outside by the van.” One of their manager unnies said.

 

“Do we have to get up? This is so comfortable.” Yongsun chuckled and another chuckle followed from Byulyi.

 

“Yeah! I'm ready to fall asleep.” The rapper added. There was movement from both of the older girls. They removed the blanket from around their bodies and sat up making sure to gather all the snacks thrown around them.

 

Wheein wasn't asleep but she kept her eyes closed while everyone around her seemed to be moving – except for Hyejin. The younger girl was still spooning her, even closer now, and Wheein was too comfortable to move. She was relishing in the feel of Hyejin's arm around her waist, her left hand cupping Wheein's right breast, Hyejin's left leg right under her own, and the warmth of the younger girl's body on her back.

 

Hyejin's breathing tickled the back of Wheein's exposed neck. It was calm just like the younger girl's heartbeat. As much as Wheein wanted to remain like this, she knew they had to get up. Yongsun and Byulyi were putting their slippers on and walking towards the area behind the the filming set to collect their items when Wheein opened her eyes.

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein's voice was low and soft. “It's time to go. Get up.”

 

There was no answer from the younger girl, just breathing. ' _She dozes off so quickly'_ Wheein smiled and slowly started turning to lie on her back while picking up Hyejin's arm from around her waist. There was a groan from Hyejin and the frown on her face let Wheein know Hyejin had just woken up.

 

“Hyejin...”

 

“...Whaaat...” Hyejin's groan brought an even bigger smile to Wheein's face.

 

“Get up. It's time to go.”

 

“I thought we were sleeping here.” Hyejin yawned and moved her body away from Wheein – allowing the older girl to finally sit up and remove the blanket from her body.

 

“I wish.” Wheein chuckled and finally stood up. She walked towards her slippers, put them on, and headed behind the set to grab her bag. Hyejin stretched and yawned again as Wheein walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

Yongsun and Byulyi were already walking towards the exit of the studio to head to the van when Wheein ran up behind Yongsun and tapped her shoulder. Yongsun stopped and turned around to face Wheein. Byulyi stopped but Yongsun motioned for her to continue on with out her. There was a brief flash of hesitation from the taller girl, but she continued on towards the van.

 

“Unnie...” Wheein started, her eyes drifting to the floor instead of Yongsun.

 

“Yes?” A frown formed on Yongsun's face.

 

“Um...can I seat in the back with Hyejinie? I know you've been sitting back there lately but – ” Wheein was unusually nervous over a simple request. A knowing smile grew on Yongsun's face and she gently pat Wheein's shoulder.

 

“That's fine Wheein. I'll see you in the van.” Yongsun stepped back and waved at Wheein before turning to head towards the exit. Wheein was just on the verge of squealing from her giddiness but Hyejin's voice made her hold everything in.

 

“You ready Wheein?” Hyejin asked her and took a hold of Wheein's hand with her own.

 

“Yes.” Wheein smiled at the younger girl. They headed towards the exit and the van hand in hand.

 

 

 

 

Inside the van, Hyejin was surprised to see Wheein sit next to her instead of in front of her. She didn't ask anything about the sudden change and only smiled when Wheein reached for her hand. They entangled their fingers together, looking at each other and simply smiling for a moment.

 

The ride towards the unnies apartment buildings took longer than usual because they were just farther away from it. Both Wheein and Hyejin had dozed off holding hands and listening to music from Hyejin's phone with shared earphones. Byulyi was the first one to be dropped off and five minutes later it was Yongsun. Another 15 minute drive would take place before the two girls would arrive at their apartment building.

 

“Girls, we're here!” The shout from their manager made both girls jump up. There was a snicker from their manager and both groaned simultaneously having to get up all of the sudden. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep in the back of the van, but it sure was better than having to get up and walk towards the entrance of the apartment building.

 

“Goodnight! I'll see you both tomorrow.” Their manager told them once they had stepped out of the vehicle.

 

“Goodnight unn – ” Hyejin started saying while waving at the older woman, but their manager pulled away before Hyejin could even finish. “Well...she must have somewhere to be at.”

 

“Let's just go inside Hyejinie. I'm sleeeepppppwwwyyyyy” Wheein yawned and covered her mouth.

 

“Let's go.” Hyejin said while chuckling.

 

The ride to their floor wasn't long, but it was enough time for Wheein to ask Hyejin to spend the night over. Usually they would spend their nights together in Hyejin's apartment so she wouldn't have an allergic reaction to Ggomo – even though to this day, Hyejin had never had a reaction with him.

 

“Ggomo has his own bed so he won't jump on the bed with us.” Wheein explained while they walked together towards her door after the elevator reached their floor.

 

“I know Wheein, you told me the day you bought it.” Hyejin chuckled while Wheein mouthed an _'Oh yeah'._

 

They passed up Hyejin's apartment first – which the younger girl eyed for the briefest moment. A smile formed on her face after passing her door. The last time they had been together in their pajamas was about two weeks ago. They had been so busy preparing for the comeback, going to festivals, filming shows and practicing to make sure everything was perfect for June 22nd.

 

Wheein had gone over to Hyejin's apartment for a sleepover. They literally meant to just sleep while cuddling all night and because Wheein had having trouble falling asleep. Hyejin had spooned Wheein like they always did and planted sweet kisses on the back of Wheein's neck and upper back. The groping from Hyejin's hand on her body had made Wheein tremble in the younger girl's arms.

 

They had made love that night after not being with each other for days. Slow, gentle, and loving was how it had been. Being able to hold Wheein in her arms like earlier had shaken Hyejin to her core again. She wanted to hold Wheein in her arms again and show her how much she had missed her. They saw each other everyday, but this was an intimacy that they could not share everyday.

 

“Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!” The sound of Ggomo's cries when Wheein opened her door brought Hyejin back to reality and away from her thoughts.

 

“Hi Ggomo! I missed you too. How's my baby...” Ggomo had rubbed his body around Wheein's legs as soon as she walked inside the apartment. She was about to reach down to pet him but suddenly Ggomo moved away from her legs and started rubbing his body on Hyejin's ankles.

 

“Meeeeooooww! Meeeeoooooww!” Ggomo cried out for Hyejin and she reached down to pet his cute little head.

 

“Sorry I don't visit you much Ggomo and make your mom go to my place. I'm just scared of the allergies you might possibly give me one day.” Ggomo looked up at Hyejin while she looked down at him. She continued to pet his head and he just rubbed his head more into her palm.

 

Wheein chuckled at the sight and moved to remove her shoes and close the door behind them. She locked it and headed towards her kitchen while Hyejin set her things down on the couch and grabbed one of Ggomo's toys to play with him.

 

“Let me feed him his canned food and then we can go get ready for bed unless you want to start without me.” Wheein mentioned while reaching for one of Ggomo's cans in her pantry.

 

“I'll wait for you babe.” Hyejin responded.

 

Twenty minutes later, Ggomo had finished eating his food and Hyejin and Wheein had washed the make up away from their faces, removed their bras and jumped into Wheein's bed. Instead of letting Hyejin spoon her like earlier, Wheein had jumped at the chance to rest her head on Hyejin's chest and shoulder area.

 

She wrapped her arm tightly around Hyejin's waist, tangled their legs together while snuggling deeper into the younger girl's chest. Hyejin wrapped both of her arms around Wheein to hold her even closer. There were no words needed to be spoken anymore. They looked at each other and moved in for a loving kiss.

 

It deepened from the gentleness of it at first but then it went back to a simple loving kiss. The exhaustion from a long day finally took over for good and both girls fell into a deep slumber while cuddling together on Wheein's bed. A satisfied Ggomo peaked his little head over the edge of Wheein's bed before jumping on it. He found a warm spot on Hyejin's right side and snuggled into her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a happy family haha! (I'll edit any mistakes later)


	16. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a cycle.  You're born, you grow up, you get married, you have children, and the cycle repeats itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot collection started off as a simple one shot on AFF (Asianfanfics) many moons ago until one day I decided to turn it into a Wheesa one shot collection. I've gotten over 500 subscribers there and so as a Thank You for all the support, I wrote this one shot. This is also a thank you for everyone on AO3 who has read this collection. Thank you for the kudos and for the few comments some of you have left. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The day their bundle of joy was born was perhaps the happiest day of their lives; perhaps even more than their actual wedding day. She was the cutest little baby and they named her Wheein.

 

The thing about children is that they grow up fast, and before Byulyi and Yongsun knew it, Wheein was ready for her first day of Kindergarten. They dressed her up in the cutest outfit for her first day of school. The school did not require a uniform for children in her class so Wheein wore something casual. Brown t-shirt, blue jeans cuffed over a pair of black Converse, a Kumamon backpack and red, blue, and yellow baseball cap with a fan on top that could spin.

 

The smile on Wheein's face as she waved at her parents that day was the same smile she greeted them with when they picked her up from school that afternoon. The excitement of the first day had knocked out the little girl when she got home. Her parents watched her sleep and even took selfies with the cute child.

 

It was in first grade when Wheein would face her first big problem in school with another student. She was smaller than everyone else and unlike everyone else, she had two moms for parents instead of the typical mother and father combo. The girl was bigger than Wheein, in height and size, and she laughed at Wheein. Told her she was weird for having two moms.

 

Wheein couldn't help but cry. Even worse, the girl pulled Wheein's hair and shoved her to the ground. The kids that gathered around Wheein didn't even bother to help her – all they did was laugh at her. A pair of hands had reached for Wheein's shoulders and helped her stood up. The girl offered her a warm smile before turning to the bully and glaring at her.

 

It was so quick, but Wheein would never forget the moment her hero had stood up for her and punched the bully right on her mouth. Wheein swore she saw the bully's two front teeth fly out of her mouth. Her teacher had jumped in moments later to separate the girls. Wheein never got the name of her hero. All she remembered was the short black hair that spread out around her hero's head. It was like a lion's mane.

 

Lion. That's what Wheein had told her parents who her savior was. Deciding it was best to get their daughter away from the school and the bully, Byulyi and Yongsun made Wheein change schools.

 

Wheein always thought about Lion and wondered where she was and how she was doing. In her new school Wheein made a lot of friends and luckily she did not encounter any bullies.

 

Since her first day of kindergarten, Wheein had gotten used to taking a nap once she got home. Nowadays, she would always cuddle with her stuffed lion and her parents would watch her sleep peacefully like always – everyday taking a selfie with their precious child.

 

When Wheein became a teenager, Yongsun started to become a little more worried about her baby girl. She was growing into a beautiful young lady and she was developing too. With all the hormones teenagers had to deal with, Yongsun feared the worst. Her baby girl would start looking at other kids differently. Boys, girls, both? Yongsun wanted her baby to stay innocent.

 

Byulyi assured her that she had nothing to worry about. Wheein was a good kid, there was no way she would rebel on them. They were great parents.

 

Wheein's middle school was close to their home, so instead of her parents picking her up, Wheein would walk the three blocks to her house. She would always come home at exactly 3:30pm by herself only carrying her backpack, but one day, everything changed. That was the day Yongsun became hysterical about new house rules and Byulyi slept on the couch for going against her wife's wishes.

 

Wheein came home that day at 3:45pm, 15 minutes late, all because she brought a friend along with her. Wheein had unlocked the door to her home and walked in holding the hand of another girl. Her parents had stared at the two as they stood before the dining table still holding hands.

 

“Mom, Ma, this is my hero, Lion.” Wheein had said with a big grin on her face.

 

“Lion?” Byulyi and Yongsun said at the same time.

 

“Yes, my hero from first grade.” Wheein had chuckled and turned to face the girl who was smiling adoringly at her. “Hyejinie, my girlfriend.”

 

“GIRLFRIEND?!” Both parents shouted and Yongsun hit the kitchen floor.

 

After that day, the rules of Wheein bringing a friend over had changed. She couldn't take Hyejin up to her room and they couldn't have sleep overs either. Something about “MY HOUSE” and “NO SEX”. Honestly, Wheein thought her mom was crazy. Byulyi wanted to allow her daughter to spend time with her girlfriend in her own home, but with Yongsun's rules she didn't want to sleep on the couch.

 

The older Wheein got, the more beautiful she got. The same thing could be said about Ahn Hyejin, Wheein's girlfriend. They had dated all throughout middle school and into high school. Yongsun had cried tears of joy the moment both girls stood in their dresses for their senior prom. Even Byulyi got emotional as she took the pictures of the two girls.

 

Even after all these years of Wheein and Hyejin being girlfriends, Byulyi and Yongsun had never met Hyejin's parents until the day of the girls' high school graduation. Hyejin's dad was such a goofball and her mom was more reserved, always scolding her husband because of his silly dad jokes. Byulyi liked the man though and she found herself throwing dad jokes alongside him.

 

Wheein and Hyejin couldn't help but to be embarrassed by their parents but at least both supported their relationship. Still, Wheein's mom scared Hyejin with her death glares as if yelling at her “TOUCH WHEEIN AND I'LL CUT YOUR FINGERS AND TONGUE OFF.”

 

Thankfully, in college neither of their parents could stop them from doing more adult things. Yes, sex was one of the things, but the other was getting a tattoo.

 

“Will your mom murder me? I have a feeling she will.” Hyejin asked and Wheein chuckled.

 

“We're adults Hyejinie! She can get mad but she can't hurt you. I wont let her.” Wheein had assured Hyejin. With her words and a sweet kiss, Hyejin and Wheein proceeded to get their couple tattoo.

 

Resonance. Such a simple word with such a deep meaning. It made so much sense. Wheein and Hyejin resonated with each other on their own special level.

 

When Wheein would spend time with Hyejin's family, the older girl was always comfortable around Hyejin's parents and older sisters. She was literally part of the family and they loved her dearly. The opposite could be said about Hyejin being around Wheein's family. Even after all these years, she had tried her best to be just another member, but it was always awkward.

 

“You have to stop letting mom intimidate you. What will you do when we get married hmm?” Wheein's last question had made Hyejin's eyes go wide. Marriage. She hadn't really stopped to think about it.

 

The ring Hyejin had bought with her savings to propose was a simple ring. A silver band with three diamonds encrusted onto it – the one in the middle slightly bigger than the others. The diamonds were also Wheein's birthstone so it would be extra special.

 

“Honestly Hyejin, you don't even need my permission to propose to Wheein. I already knew you would one day anyways. It's Yongsun who might give you problems, but even by now I doubt she would. You came to the right mom though.” Byulyi had encouraged Hyejin to propose and given her permission.

 

Hyejin had thought of a grand plan to propose to Wheein. It was going to be really romantic, but instead she ended up doing it while tipsy at a noraebang surrounded by several of their mutual friends. Wheein had cried so hard that night that Hyejin thought the girl had not accepted her proposal.

 

“She doesn't want to marry meeee!!!” Hyejin cried out and took a swig of her beer.

 

“Yes, she does stupid!” One of her friends had yelled out.

 

“Wheein!”

 

“Hyejinie! I'm....soo...” She hiccuped and continue sniffing as tears rolled down her eyes. “happppyyyyy. I want...to be...your wifey!”

 

“Really?” Hyejin had asked wiping her tears and looking at Wheein with eyes glazed over.

 

“Yes idiot.” Wheein poked Hyejin's chest with her index finger and leaned in for a kiss. They completely missed each other and Wheein's forehead hit Hyejin's shoulder while Hyejin went all the way forward and hit the table.

 

At least she didn't miss Wheein's finger when she put the ring on her.

 

Wheein and Hyejin were engaged for a year before they got married. They wanted to graduate from college before having their wedding. In that year, Yongsun finally warmed up completely to Hyejin and would find herself hugging the girl more than she needed to.

 

“Mom...Hyejin's my fiancee. You're being weird!” Wheein would yell at her mom every time Yongsun would cling to Hyejin.

 

“But she's so cute Wheeinie! Look at her!” Yongsun would press a kiss to Hyejin's cheek and the girl could only make a face of disgust and sigh. Even Byulyi started getting a little jealous.

 

“Your mom is a cougar.” Hyejin would laugh and Wheein would stop her.

 

“Ew gross! Stop! She has Ma to keep her happy.” Wheein would shake her head in disgust.

 

“MILF!” Hyejin would crack up and Wheein would tackle her onto her bed and hit Hyejin's chest repeatedly.

 

“HYEJIN I SWEAR TO – AAHHHH!!! STOP!” Wheein's complaints would die when Hyejin would tickle her sides.

 

The day of their wedding, Wheein and Hyejin stood side by side in their simple yet beautiful white dresses, flower crowns adorning their heads, before the judge. They would glance to their sides every so often to look at each other and smile happily. Behind them, all their guests and parents were brought to tears by the beautiful ceremony.

 

“Do you take Ahn Hyejin as your lawfully wedded wife?” The judge asked Wheein.

 

“I do.” She replied and grinned at Hyejin who was facing her.

 

“Do you take Moon-Kim Wheein as your lawfully wedded wife?” The judge asked turning to Hyejin.

 

“I do.” Hyejin replied and winked at Wheein.

 

“By the power invested in by the City of Seoul and the Republic of Korea, I pronounce you lawfully wedded wives. You may kiss.” The judge announced and smiled at the couple before her.

 

A grin spread across both women's faces and they leaned into each other to seal their wedding with a loving kiss. The attendees erupted into cheers and claps as the couple kissed and then turned to walk down the aisle.

 

“My baby!” Yongsun cried into Byulyi's arms as she watched her daughter walk past them.

 

“Our baby honey.” Byulyi sniffled while holding her wife tightly. She was so proud of Wheein – proud of her being a great daughter and marrying a wonderful person like Hyejin.

 

The wedding reception followed and went on into the wee hours of the night. Content, tipsy, and tired from the festivities, Wheein and Hyejin fell onto their hotel bed like a pile of bricks.

 

“Are we gonna get it on babe?” Hyejin asked and Wheein chuckled and turned to face her wife.

 

“You really have energy for that?” Wheein raised an eyebrow.

 

“I always have energy for that.” Hyejin wiggled her eyebrows and moved to hover over Wheein.

 

Wheein wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. “I'm all yours my lion~”

 

“I love you M – ” Hyejin stopped the moment Wheein's finger pressed against her lips.

 

“Ahn.” Wheein said.

 

“Hmm?” Hyejin hummed looking into Wheein's eyes.

 

“Ahn Wheein.” Wheein smiled and Hyejin's face lit up. She leaned down and captured her wife's lips in a passionate kiss.

 

This was the beginning of the new chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another one shot I will be posting soon enough that is part of my thank you. Please comment if you can. I love to hear what you guys think of the stories :)


	17. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein never expected her new neighbor to wreck her entire being from the first moment she saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow readers~  I'm back with a new episode of Kisses.  (This is what I title them on my saves haha)  Please enjoy, this was fun to write.  More notes at the bottom.

_Thud_

 

Voices. Yelling. All mumbled by the walls.

 

All this ruckus outside of her door was not what Wheein expected her Saturday morning to be filled with. She had gotten up a little later than usual, 9am, but it was still early and her stomach hungered for sustenance. The toast had been golden brown when she pulled it out of the toaster and the rich salty butter complimented it well.

 

Wheein had just taken her first bite of the buttery toast and leaned down to pour the cat food in her cat's feeding bowl when she heard the thud outside her door. The voices that followed were loud, deep and distorted by the walls. Ggomo, her cat, didn't even bother to look up from his bowl – perhaps, she should have done the same but she wasn't a hungry cat.

 

Her bare feet trudged down on the wooden floor to her door – unlocking it and turning the knob to open it. A brown leather couch sat angled down in a slant was the first thing Wheein saw the moment she opened her door. The bright sun that would normally hit her door in the morning was completely blocked by the heavy piece of furniture.

 

“Ya! Youngjun-ah, pick up the couch! It's heavy!” The voice that was yelling was distinctly deep and manly. Wheein's eyes shifted to her left and she spotted the owner of the voice – his body hidden by the side of the couch and only his hands and legs were visible.

 

“Ah, hyung...” Another male voice whined to Wheein's right. “It's so heavy though!”

 

Wheein crunched down on her buttery toast while looking at the young man sigh and form an annoyed expression on his face. He was young, maybe around her age. Another man suddenly came up from behind the guy that was whining, carrying a box on his right shoulder. With his free left hand, he smacked the younger guy's back and turned to look at Wheein as he walked by. He offered her a smile and a wink, which caused Wheein to step back into her apartment and hide behind her door.

 

“Man up Youngjun! The door is right here.” The man who had winked at Wheein laughed and entered the apartment that was right next to hers.

 

Wheein turned her sights back to the brown couch which leveled itself before her and started moving towards the apartment next door. She moved her door back once more and stuck her head out hoping to peek into the apartment – even though the angle from which she was standing and leaning on her doorway didn't allow her to look inside the apartment next door.

 

The arm of one of the men suddenly appeared in the doorway of the apartment next door causing Wheein to quickly jump back inside her apartment and only peek from her partially opened door. The buttery toast in her hand had almost been forgotten if she hadn't brought her right hand up to her mouth and stuffed the last quarter of the toast into her mouth.

 

“We only have a few stuff left to go.” This voice belonged to the man who had winked at her. It was distinctive in the fact that it sounded older than the voice of the other two. He stepped out of the apartment and the one guy who Wheein had not been able to see before stepped out behind him. Seconds later, the younger guy stepped out behind the two.

 

“Finally...” He mumbled and sighed following behind the two older men. Wheein opened her door slightly as he walked past her but the movement caused him to turn and face the short girl standing by the door.

 

He offered Wheein a smile and waved at her as he walked by. Wheein gasped and quickly shut her door closed to hide from him, but she opened it seconds later. Her curiosity was as big as her cat's. Time seem to be suspended in the air for the briefest of moments. The guys were going down the steps, the sun was once again shining brightly on Wheein's door and her face, and an ominous presence seemed to linger from the opened door next to her own.

 

Many things had started to run through Wheein's mind in these past few moments. Were the guys her new neighbors? They were so loud. And the manager of the apartment building, why did she let these men move in to the empty apartment next door? Her side of the building and second floor was occupied by women – it was a safe space. Surely these guys were nice, hopefully, but it was an uncomfortable feeling. Perhaps, she was just used to her female neighbors, their pretty faces, sweet smiles, and friendly greetings.

 

In that briefest of moments, as the seconds turned on the hands of the clock she hung next to her door, the stillness of time seemed to win over the fact that time never stopped. The presence she felt next door became a reality. Out from the opened door stepped someone that would capture the very being that was Jung Wheein. The short black hair, the high cheekbones, that sharp yet rounded jawline, the almond shaped eyes, round tipped nose, soft plump lips, the green muscle shirt, baggy sweat pants and white sneakers that the woman was wearing struck Wheein with Cupid's arrow.

 

She had been chewing the toast down to mush in this stillness of time but it was forgotten the moment she saw her. Wheein's jaw dropped, her cheeks burned furiously, her core throbbed and her left thigh moved closer to her right to squeeze down the pressure building in between her legs. If her eyes could form into hearts, they would have at that moment.

 

The woman leaned over against the railing of the hallway and the moment she spoke, her husky and raspy voice sent Wheein reeling back into her apartment – leaving the door slightly open for Ggomo to walk up to it and peek his head outside. Wheein's feet moved backwards, a right hand clutching her heart and a left hand extending behind her as if to find leverage. The back of her knees hit the arm rest of her couch and she fell back on it.

 

Wheein couldn't believe herself in this very moment. How was it possible for someone to strike at her core so hard like this. She had met many women in her life, dated a few of them, but never, not once, had a woman taken her breath and sense like this one. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest and her lungs working hard to take in and exhale all the air in them.

 

“Be still my heart...” Wheein whispered to herself and blinked several times.

 

“OH MY GOD WHAT A CUTE KITTY.” The squeal of a man wasn't something Wheein was used to hearing.

 

“Holy sh – GET IT AWAY.” That husky voice filled Wheein's ears and she smiled like an idiot.

 

“But it's so cute! Look at him~ These eyes.” If heart eyes could be put into a cooing of a voice that was it.

“I'M ALLERGIC YOU IDIOT!” The anger in her voice was just so raw and sexy. Wheein's smile never faded.

 

“Hey! Where did you get that cat from?” The voice was that of the older man's.

 

“Uh...he was just out here...”

 

“Maybe he came from this apartment?”

 

Apartment. Kitty... Ggomo!

 

“Ggomo!” Wheein shouted, jumping off her couch and scanning her living room for her orange and white cat. She quickly moved to be able to see into her kitchen and Ggomo was nowhere near his empty feeding bowl. She spun around fast, almost giving herself whiplash, and ran towards her slightly opened door.

 

The door suddenly flew open and slammed against the wall next to it revealing a wide eyed Wheein in an over sized t-shirt and shorts that stopped at the top of her thighs. In the hallway facing her apartment stood four individuals with wide eyes staring back at her, surprised at the sudden movement of the door next to them. Ggomo sat in the arms of the youngest guy, purring off his little content behind.

 

“Ggomo!” Wheein called out to her cat who turned his head to face her. His eyes clearly saying _'what do you want?'_ but only she could tell this.

 

“Is this your cat?” The guy nearest to the next apartment's door asked. Wheein turned to face him and realized this was the guy she could not see over the couch earlier. She simply nodded her head and turned to face Ggomo again – her eyes connecting with the short haired woman's for half a second.

 

“Alex...” The short haired woman called her friend's name and he looked at her for a second before turning to go inside the apartment. She followed alongside the oldest of the three men and Wheein stood in the hallway with the guy holding Ggomo in his arms. He offered her a smiled and moved to hand Ggomo back to her.

 

“He was out here in the hallway and I couldn't help but to pick him up. He's adorable.” Youngjun mentioned, placing the cat in Wheein's arms and smiling at him.

 

“Thank you. I didn't notice he had walked out.” Wheein bowed slightly at the taller man and was about to turn around to go back inside her apartment when he interrupted her movements.

 

“Did you name him after the yogurt?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Ggomo? The yogurt right?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, I did.”

 

“Youngjun! Bring that box in here!” Wheein's head quickly turned to to face the apartment next door when she heard the woman's voice call out to her friend. Youngjun seemed to jump slightly at her voice and he quickly bent down to pick up the box he had set down on the floor. He offered a slight nod to Wheein and seconds later he was inside the apartment and out of Wheein's view.

 

She turned around and walked inside her apartment, closing her door behind her and locking it. Ggomo didn't even wait for her to take a step further into the apartment before jumping out of her arms onto the floor. He strutted down towards the kitchen with a sense of grandness while Wheein looked at him, her face almost distant as if lost in thought.

 

“Ggomo...I've met the love of my life...”

 

 

 

 

 

Finding out that the new neighbor next door was just the woman with the pixie hair cut and striking facial features instead of the three loud men had Wheein absolutely static. She could have literally jumped off the railing in the hallway down to the first floor if it wasn't for the last bit of sanity she had. She didn't know the woman's name, but Wheein was willing to do everything it took to find out and get to know her as well.

 

No, she didn't just want to get to know her, she wanted to seduce her. A woman with the stature of her new neighbor was definitely not straight. Her look, mannerisms, and the total “bro way” of talking to her male friends had Wheein convinced that her HOT neighbor was a lesbian.

 

_“Unnie, she's so butch oh my gawd! Like, she has short hair – a pixie cut – and wears Timberland boots to work with flannel shirts and she drives a pick up truck! One day she was carrying some heavy bags and the veins on her forearms were on full on display and I swear I almost dropped my panties right there.” Wheein had told her friend Yongsun at work one day. Her remarks were full of cringing squealing._

 

_“Since when are you into butch women?” Yongsun had raised an eyebrow and spun her chair around to face Wheein. She had met the last two girls Wheein had dated briefly and they didn't fit the “butch” role at all._

 

_“Since the day I was born unnie.” Wheein had replied and looked into the distance dreamily. Yongsun's squint could have burned laser holes into Wheein's head. She didn't say anything else, instead turning her chair back to face her computer and continue her work._

 

While Yongsun hadn't been much help with advice on how to seduce the sexy neighbor, probably because she was too busy flirting with her own girlfriend on Skype during lunch everyday, Wheein had decided that she would just do what came to mind. At first it started with Wheein hoping to find out her neighbor's name. Her plan was to knock on her neighbor's door one morning and offer her a delicious breakfast.

 

The honey blonde hair woman had woken up an hour earlier than usual, set out the food for Ggomo for when he woke up, and started cooking up a storm. Eggs, pancakes, a fruit salad, freshly squeezed orange juice, bacon and sausage – everything that was a traditional American breakfast, like she had seen on the cooking channel the day before.

 

The moment Wheein swung her door open to go knock next door, she was met with the sight of her neighbor turning the key on her door to lock it. Wheein suddenly panicked. Her neighbor never left this early for work and now here she was, backpack on her back ready to head out. She paused the moment she saw Wheein – eyes widening briefly before slightly bowing at her.

 

“Good morning.” Was all she said before she started walking towards the stairs.

 

“WAIT!” Wheein shouted and stood before her neighbor hoping to stop her from leaving. The woman took a step back and raised an eyebrow. Her neighbor was cute, but a little weird at times.

 

Wheein's eyes wandered to her neighbor's clothing and her lips curved up slightly. She wore a green flannel shirt this morning with her typical white undershirt and baggy blue jeans – the soiled light brown Timberland's on her feet finished the work outfit. “I don't think we've properly introduced each other, and I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other over breakfast. I cooked you something!”

 

The surprise on her neighbor's face was clearly evident the moment Wheein said that. Even her voice sounded surprised. “Wow...um...thanks, but...um...”

 

There it was, the _but_. That was the last thing Wheein wanted to hear. “But...?”

 

“It's such a lovely thing for you to do...um...”

 

“Wheein! Jung Wheein.” Wheein's smile was as bright as the sun rising up behind the apartment building across from them.

 

“Ah, Wheein-ah.” The sound of her name coming out of her neighbor's mouth had Wheein a complete mess in her pants, heart, mind and soul. “But the thing is, I need to be at work early today. I really need to get going. I'm sorry.”

 

 _No. No. No! This could not be!_ Her neighbor was supposed to join her in her apartment. They were supposed to talk and get to know each other. Wheein's mind was racing and it was apparent in her face because her neighbor's facial expression turned into one of concern.

 

“I can put it in a container for you! You can eat it at work, yes?!” Wheein jumped slightly, surprising her neighbor, and clasped her hands together in hope.

 

“Ah, um, yeah...that would be great.”

 

“Yay! Okay, please give me a minute...um...” Wheein cocked her head to side as if asking what her neighbor's name was in silence. Her neighbor took the hint quickly and smiled at Wheein.

 

The smile had Wheein weak at her knees and when her neighbor told Wheein her name, to this day, Wheein didn't know how she just didn't fall over dead from over excitement. “Hyejin, Ahn Hyejin.”

 

“Okay Hyejinie! Please give me a moment!” Wheein squealed and ran into her apartment leaving Hyejin with an amused smile. Wheein was terribly cute and exuded a sexiness sometimes that had not gone unnoticed by Hyejin.

 

Moments later, Wheein was outside her door again handing Hyejin a bag with the container she had placed the breakfast in. “I hope you like it Hyejinie!” Wheein bowed deeply and a smile formed on Hyejin's face.

 

“I'm sure it's delicious Wheein-ah. I have to go now, have a nice day, and thank you.” Hyejin bowed back at Wheein and turned to take her leave. Wheein walked up to the railing and watched as the short haired woman made her way down to the first floor and then towards the parking lot of the apartments. A content sigh escaped Wheein's lips.

 

She made her way into her apartment, closing the door behind her, and walking over to take a seat at her dining table outside of the kitchen. Ggomo was busy digging into his bowl of food and Wheein smiled while looking at her cat.

 

“Ggomo~ I finally know her name; it's Hyejin. Hyejin...Hyejinie...ah...she's so beautiful. Do you think she's beautiful? I would like her to be your new mom...or daddy...hehe...I could call her that maybe, one day. What do you think Ggomo?” Wheein's eyes were dreamy with all the thoughts running around in her head. Her attention had moved from Ggomo to her ceiling causing her to miss the squinted over his shoulder look that Ggomo gave her.

 

Wheein had eventually moved on from her thoughts of Hyejin to get ready for her own job. She couldn't wait for it to be over with the moment she arrived at the office because in the back of her mind the only thing she could think about was if Hyejin had liked the breakfast she had cooked her – if she had enjoyed it.

 

That evening Wheein had sat on her couch after arriving from work and peeking out through the curtains of her window for the moment Hyejin would arrive home from work. Wheein knew her neighbor wasn't home because she had not seen the black pick up truck when she walked through the parking lot after getting off the bus. In the past few days of Hyejin being her neighbor, Wheein had noticed the short haired woman would arrive roughly half an hour later than Wheein.

 

Today, an hour had already passed and Wheein was a little worried. She was still peeking out of her window when she felt a heavy puffball sit on her lap. She turned to face her cat who was purring happily in her lap and Wheein smiled at Ggomo. Her cat was moody most of the time, only seeming happy when he played with his toys or a household item like toilet paper. When he sat on her lap, he was obviously in a good mood and happy.

 

Wheein began to gently stroke his head, scratch behind his ears and under his chin and Ggomo responded by purring even louder. The time she spent petting Ggomo was enough to make her forget about Hyejin for a moment – that was until she heard a knock at her door. Wheein raised her head up in surprise at the sudden knock and she almost shoved her cat from her lap if Ggomo hadn't jumped off first.

 

She looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her work clothes – a button up white shirt and her gray slacks. She was presentable still so she walked over to the door where another knock was came again. Wheein looked through the view hole on her door and gasped at the sight of Hyejin standing on the other side of her door. The honey blonde haired woman quickly undid more of the top buttons of her shirt and opened it up hoping to expose some skin and cleavage for her hot neighbor.

 

Wheein unlocked her door and swung it open, grinning widely and her dimple going into it's deepest dip. Hyejin was taken aback for the slightest moment when Wheein opened her door. She wasn't expecting to see Wheein looking as radiant as she looked at that moment. Her hair was down, the light make up on her face accentuating her eyes and pink lips, and the cream colored skin of her chest was exposed for Hyejin's eyes to wander momentarily.

 

Not wanting to get caught staring for too long, Hyejin presented Wheein with the container she had given her that morning. “Thank you for breakfast Wheein. It was delicious even if the guys at work ate half of it. I swear they're like hungry dogs sometimes.”

 

Hyejin chuckled at her joke and Wheein continued to smile like an idiot. Wheein had figured out that her neighbor did some kind of manual labor work for a living and today, with Hyejin's face slightly dirtied with dust or sand, and the way her clothes seemed smudge by dirt, the honey blonde woman figured it was construction. She could smell the dirt and sweat coming off Hyejin and while that would be a turn off for most people, Wheein found herself incredibly turned on.

 

A woman who could work with her hands and was all rough around the edges was someone Wheein had fantasized about and now she had one standing before her. She wanted nothing more than to grab Hyejin by her collar, pull her inside her apartment and let the short haired woman take her right there on the floor. She wanted to feel those strong hands on her body, Hyejin's sweaty body sticking to Wheein's body and screaming out her name as Hyejin devoured her alive.

 

Wheein could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and the flushing skin around her exposed chest. She pressed her thighs a little closer together and a moan almost escaped her lips if it wasn't for Hyejin continuing what she was saying. “Anyways, thank you for the breakfast Wheein. I really appreciate the gesture.”

 

Hyejin bowed before Wheein and presented her the container once again. The movement brought Wheein back to reality and she gasped. She suddenly remembered that her fantasy was not real and Hyejin was just bringing her container back out of courtesy and gratefulness. “Oh, oh...um, you're welcome Hyejin! I'm glad you liked everything, but what do you mean the guys ate half of it?”

 

Wheein surprised herself. She thought she had not listened to what Hyejin had told her because of how captivated she was, but she had indeed heard everything Hyejin had mentioned. Hyejin chuckled again, something Wheein wanted to hear more of, and rubbed the back of her neck. “They saw me taking a bite and suddenly came up running to me asking who had given me this because they know I don't cook in the morning. Next thing I know, they had taken the eggs and meat leaving me only with the fruit and pancakes.”

 

There was another hearty chuckle from Hyejin and Wheein gripped the container a little tighter after taking it from Hyejin's hands. “How dare they?!”

 

“Huh?” Hyejin stopped chuckling and looked straight at Wheein. “Oh, it's alright Wheein-ah. Hehe, I always steal their food during lunch so it's no big deal. Thank you once again, but I really should head inside and go shower. It was a long day and I'm tired. You have a good evening and night.”

 

Hyejin waved at her and took a few steps towards her apartment's door to head inside. Wheein stepped outside of her apartment for a moment. “You're welcome Hyejin and goodnight to you too~”

 

Wheein stepped inside her apartment and closed her door. She leaned her back against it, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Her mind started reeling again at the sight and scent of Hyejin coming home from work. Her body was reacting in ways that could only be helped with release. Her stomach hungered so she ate a salad she put together really quick and tried to calm her body afterwards by watching TV.

 

Maybe another round of shows on the cooking channel would distract her mind, but all she could think was of cooking those dinners for Hyejin and giving herself up as dessert after. Ggomo sat on her lap once again but Wheein was too distracted from her own fantasies and arousal to really pay attention to the white and orange cat. Annoyed from the lack of attention, Ggomo hissed at her and jumped off her lap to go find his own entertainment.

 

Still frustrated, Wheein shut off her TV and headed to her bedroom – throwing herself on her bed with a loud groan. She couldn't take it any longer, so she proceeded to release her stress. With thoughts and images of Hyejin in her mind, Wheein found release that night with the help of her hand and Hyejin's name on her lips.

 

 

 

 

 

The next couple of days came and went with minimal interaction with Hyejin. They saw each other every morning, Hyejin was back to her normal time of leaving home for work which coincided with Wheein's. The honey blonde haired woman felt a bit of shame seeing the raven haired woman after that night she had spent touching herself to thoughts of Hyejin. Her neighbor had barely moved in that weekend and Wheein was already lusting after her and this was so unlike her.

 

Wheein was determined to get to know Hyejin, but she knew she had to slow down. Act normal instead of acting like a horny teenager. By the time the weekend came, Wheein had decided to go out on a bike ride and take Ggomo with her. The cat enjoyed riding around the neighborhood in the basket in front of Wheein's bicycle. She had placed Ggomo in his carrying bag and was about to set him down on the ground to take her bicycle down the steps first, when Hyejin's door suddenly opened and the short haired woman stepped out of her apartment.

 

Wheein had to do a double take. For the briefest of moments, she thought another woman had stepped out of Hyejin's apartment and Wheein was going to be completely heartbroken. But it was Hyejin herself who had stepped out and was locking her door. Hyejin wasn't wearing her typical attire for work, nor was she wearing casual clothing like the ones she had on day she moved in. Hyejin was wearing a black tank top, with blue skinny jeans ripped at the knees, black strapped sandals and she had done her make up. It was light, a little eye shadow, soft blush and light peach colored lipstick.

 

Hyejin stopped the moment she saw Wheein and offered her a smile. “Wheein, how are you?”

 

Wheein was in a state of shock and it showed on her face. Her eyes had widened, her lips had parted and she stood motionless in the middle of the hallway just staring at Hyejin. A slight frown formed on Hyejin's brows the moment she noticed Wheein's motionless and shocked state.

 

“Wheein?” The sound of Hyejin's voice finally broke Wheein's trance and she gulped. With her free hand, Wheein tucked some of her honey blonde hair behind an ear.

 

“I...you look so different...” Her sudden bluntness was a surprise to herself, but Wheein couldn't take that back. She had built an image of this masculine yet beautiful woman who was her next door neighbor, but all of the sudden Hyejin was looking much more feminine. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Wheein was in too deep with her fascination and attraction to butch Hyejin.

 

Hyejin looked down at herself and then back at Wheein – she had been holding her keys in her hand so she took the opportunity to place them in her left pocket. Her right hand moved up to scratch the side of her head and she chuckled – offering Wheein a smile that showed her amusement.

 

“Yeah...the flannel and Timberland's are for work. I couldn't really drive a bulldozer with sandals or even worse heels, right?” Hyejin's chuckle made Wheein smile – a bit of nervousness came through the smile.

 

“Bulldozer...?”

 

“Yeah or an excavator, front loader, front and backhoe loader...” Hyejin was listing off big construction vehicles and Wheein was now frowning. “I want to try the crane but the boss is scared I might topple the building haha! One day though...anyways, where are you headed?”

 

Wheein had figured as much but now she had confirmation of what Hyejin's job was. Regardless of what Hyejin looked like or how she dressed, that one fact was driving Wheein crazy. Hyejin was definitely the _hottest_ woman she had ever met. She was now lost in thought and her eyes had wandered down to Hyejin's body. The clothing the short haired woman was wearing showed off more of her curves and boy was she curvy with thighs to die for.

 

The sound of her cat meowing and shuffling in his carrier bag snapped Wheein out of her trance and she finally looked down at Ggomo. “Aaahhh! Ggomo, sorry! I was going to take him out for a bike ride and then head to the grocery store.”

 

She unzipped the carrier bag and Ggomo finally stuck his head out. He seemed annoyed but being able to freely move his head around at least seemed to make him happier. Hyejin smiled at the sight of the cute white and orange cat. Despite being allergic to cat fur and avoiding pets as much as she could, Hyejin couldn't deny the fact that Ggomo was a very cute cat with his green eyes and folded ears.

 

“I'm going grocery shopping as well.” Hyejin mentioned and suddenly an idea came to mind. “What if instead of riding the bike, you go with me in my truck? I'm sure he'll enjoy a car ride.”

 

All Wheein could do was look down at Ggomo who was looking back at her. Hyejin was asking her to ride with her. To do something together. This was too good to be true and Wheein needed someone to pinch her – to remind her that she was still alive and that this was reality. As if being able to see her thoughts, Ggomo stuck his paw out and scratched his owner's hand.

 

“Ow! Ggomo!” Wheein hissed at him and he stared back at her. There was concerned written all over Hyejin's face when the Wheein turned to look at her, but she offered her a smile and bow. “I think that's a wonderful idea.”

 

A slight smirk formed on Hyejin's lips and she nodded. She offered to place Wheein's bicycle back inside her apartment and then the two headed down stairs towards the parking lot and Hyejin's truck with Ggomo in tow. The ride to the grocery store wasn't a long one, but Ggomo's eyes stayed glued to the window as he watched all the buildings and trees speed past him.

 

The grocery store near their homes was big, sorted with all kinds of goods, and apparently very busy at eleven in the morning. Both women stood facing the lonely single cart in the cart area unsure of what to do since they both needed one. It wasn't until Hyejin felt someone brush past her that she ran up to the cart and grabbed it before the man who walked past her could. He seemed to want to protest, but she had pulled Wheein with her and into the store.

 

Once past the greeter, Hyejin grabbed Ggomo's carrier bag and unzipped it after placing it on the seat made for young children to sit in that was built into the cart. Ggomo stuck his head out and started looking around while Hyejin leaned closer to Wheein. “Let's just share this cart. I'll put my stuff at the end and you place yours towards the back underneath your cat.”

 

Wheein could have easily protested at what happened moments ago, but she was too captivated by the fact that she and Hyejin were sharing a cart and how fast Hyejin had been to react when that man almost took the last cart. She felt her heartbeat pick up pace at the idea of looking like Hyejin's girlfriend while they shopped with their cat in tow – putting all their food into one cart.

 

“Okay~” The sigh Wheein released was full of happiness and she started to walk alongside Hyejin further into the store.

 

While shopping for their groceries, Wheein had noticed that unlike her sorted side of fruits, vegetables, meat, eggs, dairy and other things, Hyejin's side was filled with a couple of fruits, some celery sticks, and a bunch of junk food. Most of it chips, ramyun noodle packs, and frozen TV dinners – all which were unhealthy and Wheein was ready to scold the short haired woman.

 

“Your stuff is so unhealthy Hyejinie. Do you not know how to cook?” Hyejin turned to look at Wheein when she heard the woman's concerned voice.

 

“I do...” Hyejin started and Wheein interrupted her. “But?”

 

“I don't really get a chance in the morning and I'm just too tired at night to cook. It's easier to survive on this stuff.” Hyejin replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

“I see...” Wheein's words lingered, “You should still get some more fruits and veggies. You need to eat healthier or..”

 

“Or what?” Hyejin challenged, a grin forming on her face.

 

“Or I'll have to feed you them myself.” Wheein replied and stuck her tongue out at Hyejin.

 

“You sound like you're my wife.” Hyejin chuckled and that made Wheein freeze and turn as red as the strawberries and tomatoes she had in the cart. Hyejin's chuckle turned into a full fit of laughter when she saw Wheein's red face. The honey blonde haired woman was so adorable and Hyejin figured that getting her flustered would be something fun to do.

 

As for Wheein, she was going to take Hyejin's words as a challenge. Hyejin didn't listen to her that day about getting healthier foods, so Wheein would do her part to make sure Hyejin ate healthier. Her mom did say the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and surely, that could apply to women too.

 

 

 

 

 

“I've never seen you this rushed to leave work. Don't tell me you have a date with the not so butch neighbor who is driving you crazy? Because all I can say is finally! Finally, fa fa fa fiiinnnaaalllyyyy~! I love that song.” Yongsun grinned and spun around in her chair while Wheein was organizing the orders on her desk so she could work on them in the morning.

 

Wheein turned around to glare at Yongsun who was now singing the damn song she had been playing all day. _Finally, fa fa fa finally, fa fa fa fa finally~_ It was so annoying but catchy at the same time with lyrics Wheein hoped would one day apply to Hyejin. “Well, I wouldn't call it a date, but I've decided to cook her a delicious dinner. I've been feeding her a lot lately because she eats the most unhealthiest things.”

 

“Oh? Wow Wheeinie! I don't even do that for Byulyi.” Yongsun commented and Wheein rolled her eyes.

 

“That's because you can't even cook unnie.”

 

“Hey!” Yongsun protested and jumped off her chair. Wheein giggled and stuck her tongue out at Yongsun. “I make great kimchi fried rice thank you very much!”

 

“And that's all you can cook.” Wheein burst into laughter and Yongsun was about to choke her but her phone went off and she quickly turned to grab it from her desk. The sight of Byulyi's picture made her grin like a love sick idiot and she forgot all about Wheein.

 

Wheein rolled her eyes and mouthed _'gross'_ at the sound of Yongsun's sweet words to her girlfriend. She waved at Yongsun, who was too engrossed now into her phone call that she didn't even pay attention, and headed out of the office and made her way home. Wheein had gotten a great chicken recipe from the cooking channel and she went over it on the way home.

 

She was really excited to prepare this meal for Hyejin because this was also the first time her neighbor would be coming over to her apartment for dinner. They would be sharing the same space for some time and Wheein was nervous and excited at the same time. Everything had to be perfect and that's exactly what Wheein did once she got home and started preparing the dinner.

 

Hyejin had been working late this week thus far, so Wheein had a whole hour after getting home from work to make sure everything was ready by the time her neighbor made it home. While the chicken finished baking in the oven, Wheein fed Ggomo who had been pacing back and forth and then gone to take a quick shower and finish getting ready.

 

After showering, Wheein found herself talking to Ggomo about what she should wear. “I was thinking something casual at first since we're just at home, but then wouldn't something sexy be better? I mean, I want her to look at my curves and stuff. Eye candy. Ggomo-yah, what do you think? You have to help your mom because she's trying to get you a _'daddy'_.”

 

Wheein snickered at the thought of calling Hyejin _'daddy'_ while holding a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. Ggomo was laying on his side on her bed licking his paw and paying his owner no mind. “What do you think about this one? It's casual yet sexy. Yes, this is it. Thank you Ggomo!”

 

She proceeded to get dressed and ran back to the bathroom to apply a little eye liner, quick eye shadow and some pink lipstick. Her hair was down because it was still drying so she combed it a bit and then stared at her outfit. Her bra helped make her breasts look a little bigger and the shorts showed off her curves and thighs.

 

“I need these to look bigger. I want Hyejin drooling for me and not the chicken.” Wheein told herself while pressing her breasts together and pushing them up. The movement created a lot of cleavage with this tank top but once her hands let them go they went back to normal. Frustrated, Wheein went to her drawer and pulled out some socks – grinning and stuffing them into her bra.

 

They helped create more cleavage and her breasts were looking a lot bigger now. She eyed herself quickly in her bathroom mirror once more and winked at herself. Hyejin would not be able to take her eyes off of her now. A quick glance at her clock told Wheein she had five minutes left before Hyejin got home so she ran back to the kitchen to check on the chicken which was cooking to a perfectly golden brown.

 

The sudden knocks on her door made Wheein turn away from her over to face her door. She looked at the clock on the microwave on her counter, noticing the hour she had had gone bye. She made her way to her front door and opened it to see Hyejin standing there wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jean shorts. She had a little make up on and her feet were bare.

 

“I got home early and decided to get ready and surprise you.” Hyejin gently brushed her short hair back and smiled at Wheein who smiled back while her eyes roamed her neighbor's body and face. “It smells really good. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner this morning. I've been thinking about it all day.”

 

Hyejin stepped into Wheein's apartment and the honey blonde haired woman closed the door behind her. “You're welcome. I'm really happy you're here. Please, make yourself at home.”

 

Hyejin was looking around Wheein's apartment – taking in all the things she had and how nicely the apartment had been decorated. The older of the two appreciated how the younger was intrigued by her apartment, but she felt selfish and wanted Hyejin to be entranced by her instead. She reached for Hyejin's hand and tugged her towards her dining table.

 

“Please sit while I prepare our plates.” Wheein motioned for Hyejin to take a seat – which she did, but when Wheein went to the kitchen to put their food plates together, Hyejin got up and stood by the counter to look.

 

“It looks delicious Wheein!”

 

“Hyejin, sit down!”

 

“Let me help.”

 

“No, I got it.”

 

“Wheein~”

 

“Sit!”

 

“Okay...”

 

Wheein had opened the over door and bent over to grab the tray the chicken was on when she felt Hyejin literally standing behind her. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip after noticing their positions – this was the worst time to get aroused but she couldn't help it.

 

“Let me help you get that. It smells so good and looks delicious!” Hyejin seemed to excited over the chicken and Wheein needed her to calm down and move away so that she could calm herself down too.

 

“Hyejinie please! Just sit. I. Got. It.” Wheein's stern voice finally made Hyejin back away and listen to the honey blonde haired woman.

 

“Okay, okay. I'll sit down and wait.” Hyejin raised her arms up in defeat and headed to the dining table to sit and wait patiently. Wheein was out of the kitchen soon after with two plates containing some rice and a vegetable stir fry. She placed a plate in front of Hyejin and another across from her.

 

She returned to the kitchen to grab the tray of chicken and walked up to Hyejin – holding the tray of chicken in front of the younger woman and pressing her breasts against Hyejin's shoulder. Hyejin turned to look at Wheein and caught the sight of Wheein's cleavage and breasts. She gulped and licked her lips turning back to the tray of chicken in front of her.

 

“What do you like more Hyejinie? The _breast_ or _thigh_?” Wheein asked with a giant smirk on her face – pressing her breasts even closer to Hyejin's shoulders.

 

“Doesn't matter.” Hyejin replied – her eyes wandering down to Wheein's cleavage again.

 

“Mmm...breast for you then. It's the bigger piece.” Wheein winked at Hyejin and placed the chicken breast on her plate. Moments later, Wheein had served herself as well and both begin digging into the food.

 

Everything was delicious on her plate, and with the hunger she had from working hard all day, Hyejin ate her meal like it would be the last. There were still several pieces of chicken left on the tray that Wheein set down in the middle of the table, and Hyejin couldn't help but to eye them. Wheein was surprised at how fast Hyejin had eaten her meal and she found Hyejin's yearning expression for the chicken on the tray endearing.

 

“You can have more chicken Hyejinie. There's also more rice and veggies in the kitchen.” Wheein informed her and chuckled slightly when Hyejin suddenly reached over for a chicken leg and wing. The bite of food on Wheein's chopsticks fell off the moment Hyejin stood up from her chair and ran into the kitchen – her sudden movement and need to cover her mouth from her laughter caused it to fall.

 

“This is soooo good!” Hyejin cried out with a mouthful of food. Her chopsticks had been forgotten on the table and she was now using her hand to grab some of the rice and stuff into her mouth. “You cook...so...well...”

 

Wheein tried her best to control her laughter, but it was hard with Hyejin talking with her mouth full and spitting out rice everywhere. “Don't talk with your mouth full!”

 

Hyejin looked at Wheein and grinned with a mouthful causing the honey blonde haired woman to gently shake her head. By the time Wheein finished eating her meal, Hyejin had downed her second helping and was leaning back on her chair with a satisfied smile plastered on her face. Knowing that Hyejin was well fed and content with her meal made Wheein feel a great sense of satisfaction. She was closer and closer to winning over Hyejin, but one thing still remained in the back of Wheein's head, did Hyejin like her back or was she just very grateful to have a neighbor like Wheein.

 

If the last bit was it, then Hyejin had gotten the wrong impression of Wheein because she wouldn't have done any of this for a different neighbor. Maybe she should confess but part of her was scared. Deciding it was best to put all those thoughts aside, Wheein stood up from her chair to pick up everything on the table and take it back to the kitchen.

 

“Let me help you.” Hyejin mentioned as she stood up from her chair.

 

Wheein shook her head. “I got it Hyejin.”

 

“No, let me do it. It's the least I could to thank you.” Hyejin insisted and grabbed the plates from Wheein's hands. The protest from Wheein was on the tip of her tongue but Hyejin offered her a sweet smile and she couldn't help but stare at the short haired woman.

 

Wheein turned to the tray of chicken and picked it up from the table. Only two pieces were left so she decided to put them in a container and place them inside the fridge. Hyejin was diligently washing the dishes in her sink and the sight made Wheein smile. _Would this be what it's like to live with Hyejin as my girlfriend?_

 

Sigh.

 

“Finished! Where should I place these?” Hyejin said turning to face Wheein who was behind her just staring off into space.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The plates? Where do I place them?” Hyejin cocked her head to the side and Wheein finally snapped out of her thoughts.

 

“Dry them off with that towel and place them in the cupboard above you.” Wheein replied and finally walked over to the fridge and opened it to place the container inside. “I have some ice cream if you want dessert.”

 

“I'd love some.” Hyejin responded and put the plate in her hand down alongside the towel. She loved ice cream and was curious to see what flavor Wheein had. She stood right behind Wheein and this time she smelled the perfume coming off Wheein.

 

“Peaches?” Hyejin's question sent shivers down Wheein's spine. The raven haired woman was standing ridiculously close to her back that Wheein could feel Hyejin's warmth all over her.

 

“P-peaches?” Wheein's voice was full of nerves.

 

“You smell like them.” Hyejin moved her nose closer to Wheein's hair and smiled. “Yup, sweet juicy peaches.”

 

There was an anxious chuckle from Wheein. Hyejin was entirely too close and she was going to loose it if the short haired woman didn't move back. She took a deep breath and reached for the ice cream container hoping the coldness of it would calm her down. Luckily, it worked.

 

“Heheh...” Wheein chuckled once again and turned to face Hyejin who was still entirely too closer. “It's my perfume and the ice cream is peaches n' cream...”

 

_Boop._

 

Hyejin had just bumped Wheein's nose with her index finger. “It will be like eating you hehe. I'll take several scoops!”

 

Wheein stood shocked in front of her fridge. Hyejin had not even noticed her stillness and surprised face because she had moved on to finish drying off the plates and metal chopsticks. They raven haired woman had never flirted this much with her – in fact, Wheein wasn't sure if Hyejin had ever flirted with her until this very moment. She needed to take a seat. She needed to hold on to something.

 

_Meow. Meow. Meow._

 

Thank goodness for Ggomo. His calling out to Wheein snapped her back to reality and she turned to see Hyejin bending down to pet the cat. Hyejin had mentioned a while back that she was allergic to cats, but so far she had not had any reactions to Ggomo. This was the first time she had seen Hyejin even attempt to interact with Ggomo.

 

“Hyejinie, why don't you go take a seat on the couch and I'll bring over the ice cream. I think Ggomo is just looking for his treat.” Wheein motioned towards the living room with her head and Hyejin looked up from Ggomo. She smiled at Wheein and nodded before heading towards the living room.

 

Ggomo was about to follow Hyejin, but Wheein managed to grab him and pick him up. “Ggomo, are you trying to steal Hyejinie from me? Hmm?”

 

Ggomo seemed to glare at Wheein and she set him down on the floor. He sat for a moment, licking his paw and Wheein smiled thinking he had listened to her. She moved to grab some bowls and her ice cream scoop to serve herself and Hyejin some of the frozen treat, and Ggomo took her distraction as a sign to leave the kitchen and find their guest.

 

“WHEEIN-AH!” Hyejin cried out and Wheein ran out of the kitchen with the ice cream scoop in her hand only to see Ggomo hissing at Hyejin.

 

“Why is he hissing at me? I just wanted to pet his head!” Hyejin cried out and tried to reach for the cat again but he swung his nails at her hand. He seemed so content in the kitchen just moments ago and now he was furious.

 

“Ggomo! Stop!” Wheein yelled at him and moved to reach for him, forgetting the ice cream scoop in her hand was filled with ice cream. What happened next was a complete disaster.

 

Ggomo jumped from his spot on the couch, into Hyejin's lap, and jumped off the moment Wheein reached for him. The ice cream fell on Hyejin's tank top causing her to jump back and with Wheein going forward now freaking out, the two landed on the floor together. Wheein was on top of Hyejin and the ice cream melted in between the heat of their bodies pressed together.

 

The white and orange cat made his way towards the two of them and started licking the ice cream that spilled on their sides.

 

“Oh my- Hyejin, I'm so sorry!” Wheein cried out while moving to get off Hyejin.

 

“Shit...” Hyejin groaned and reached for Wheein to help the two of them stand up. “It's alright...just cold.”

 

“Ggomo!” Wheein shouted at her cat who took off running towards her bedroom. She turned to Hyejin and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Ggomo had ruined their unofficial date. “I'm so sorry Hyejinie.”

 

Hyejin was looking at her chest and ice cream covered hands. “It's okay Wheein-ah. I think it's best I just go home and change out of these clothes.”

 

The raven haired woman made her way to Wheein's door and the honey blonde followed behind her. This wasn't how it was supposed to end for the night, but Wheein couldn't blame Hyejin for wanting to go home even if their doors were next to each other's.

 

“Okay, have a good night Hyejin. Once again, I'm really sorry about Ggomo and getting ice cream all over you.” Wheein bowed deeply and Hyejin offered her a slight bow and walked out Wheein's apartment and over to hers.

 

Wheein closed her door and locked it before leaning against it and sighing deeply. Even if Hyejin had told her it was okay, Wheein knew it wasn't. She felt horrible. Perhaps, she could make it up to Hyejin soon. Hopefully.

 

 

 

 

 

Over a week went by after the events that happened in her apartment and Wheein still felt horrible about it even though Hyejin would greet her warmly every morning. She had even informed Wheein that she had not had a reaction to Ggomo's fur so there was nothing to worry about. But Wheein couldn't help to still feel bad – she wanted to make it up to Hyejin.

 

It was Saturday morning and Wheein had gotten up early to invite Hyejin over for breakfast, but when she opened her door to go knock on Hyejin's, Wheein was met with her neighbor locking her door and wearing her work attire that Wheein loved so much.

 

“You're going to work?” Wheein asked, surprise clearly marking her tone.

 

“Yeah, we have a lot to do so our boss schedule us to work today. I was hoping to rest but alas, there is never rest for the wicked.” Hyejin chuckled.

 

“Did you eat at least?” Wheein asked, worry marking her face. She hadn't cooked anything yet so she couldn't offer Hyejin anything if she had not eaten yet.

 

“Oh, not yet. I'll get something on the way there.” Hyejin assured her. “Have a nice day Wheein. I'll see you later.”

 

“Wait...” Wheein called out and Hyejin stopped the moment she had moved to leave.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where do you work? I mean where is the construction site?” Wheein's questions surprised Hyejin. Perhaps Wheein was just curious.

 

“Oh, it's near the World Cup Stadium. Knocked down an old apartment building and we're working on a new one. See you later Wheein-ah.” Hyejin offered her a smile and a wave and walked away from Wheein towards the stairs.

 

Wheein smiled at the idea that had just popped in her head. She would surprise Hyejin and finally make her guilt go away.

 

 

 

 

 

It was impossible to miss the construction site in the area near the big stadium. The orange plastic fence, construction vehicles, the giant crane, and the partially set up metal structure of the future apartment building made it obvious. Wheein gripped the bag in her hand a little tighter and hoped that they would allow her inside the construction zone.

 

She took several steps inside the area and spotted a small white building with a window. She walked up to it and saw a guy talking on the phone inside. Wheein knocked on the window and waved at him when he turned to look at her.

 

He hung up the phone and stuck his head out of the door on the side of the building. “What can I help you with miss?”

 

Wheein was surprised to hear the feminine voice from this guy and that's what helped her realize that he was actually a she. Wheein offered her a smile and a slight bow. “Hello! I'm looking for an employee here named Ahn Hyejin.”

 

“Ah! Hwasaja~ yeah, she's probably out there digging up something. You must be her girlfriend.” The woman winked at Wheein who blushed and was about to correct her but stopped when she felt a hard hat rest on her head.

 

“I'll take you to her, but you gotta wear this. It's dangerous out here ya know. My name's Amber by the way.” She offered Wheein her hand and Wheein shook it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem! So what brings you down here to see Hwasaja? By the way, she never mentioned how cute her girlfriend is. I'm gonna tease the shit out of her now.” Amber was a little to chatty for Wheein's tastes but at least it wouldn't make the walk to wherever Hyejin was boring.

 

Her eyes wondered around at everything happening around her. The site was huge and everything seemed so big and dangerous.

 

“I'm bring her lunch.” Wheein replied to Amber's question and the woman stopped walking.

 

“Shit! You wouldn't happen to have a hot sister like you would ya? I mean, I would love for my girl to bring me lunch if I had one. Damn it Hwasaja, you're so lucky!” Amber shouted out into the sky and then groaned. Wheein couldn't help but giggle at this silly woman who looked more like a male Kpop idol.

 

“You keep calling her Hwasaja. Why is that?” Wheein asked curiously as they walked.

 

Amber was about to answer when some of the guys working whistled and cat called Wheein. Amber stopped and pointed at them. “Hey! Have some respect and get back to work!”

 

The guys seemed to groan in annoyance and waved off Amber who glared at them for a moment. She turned back to Wheein, answering her question. “She hasn't told you? We used to just call her Hwasa cuz she's a bright kid but then we found out how short tempered and fierce she is like a lion, so boom! Hwasaja was born! The guys know not to mess with her haha. Everyone loves her though, we're like a big family to be honest.”

 

“That's...” Wheein paused and smiled at the thought of Hyejin in a cute lion costume. “Cute...”

 

“And there she is~” Amber pointed at the excavator that was picking up dirt and dropping into the back of a dump truck. Hyejin's excavator was just one of the several ones in this area dumping dirt into big dump trucks.

 

Amber lead Wheein closer to Hyejin's vehicle and started waving her arms up in the air to get Hyejin's attention. Hyejin dropped the contents of the claw in her excavator into the dump truck and turned it around before turning it off. She opened the door to get out of the vehicle and jumped down to the ground. The sight of Wheein standing next to Amber was a surprise and Hyejin couldn't lie to herself and say it wasn't unwelcome.

 

“Your girl is here bro!” Amber shouted out and waved her arms again. “Don't keep her too long now~ Nice meeting you, Hwasaja's girl.”

 

“Wheein-ah? What are you doing here?” Hyejin's voice was filled with excitement and the smile on her face showed it. She waved at Amber who was now walking away from both of them but her eyes remained glued to Wheein's bashful smiling face.

 

“I've been meaning to make up what happened in my apartment to you. I still feel so bad over what happened and I just couldn't think of a way how until this morning. I've brought you lunch and...” Wheein was trying to find the best thing to say but she was so unsure of what to say and how to say it.

 

“You're still feeling guilty? Wheein, I wasn't mad...okay, I was maybe a little because I was having a good time and then I ended up with ice cream on my chest and shirt.” Hyejin laughed at the thought and reached to pat Wheein's hard hat. “But it's really nothing to feel guilty about. I really appreciate and am completely grateful for everything you've been doing for me lately.”

 

Hyejin reached to grab the bag Wheein was holding but held Wheein's hand in her glove covered one instead. “Thank you for bringing me lunch. I owe you so much.”

 

“Hyejin...” Wheein was finding it hard to speak. She could literally feel all her emotions, all her feelings and attraction towards Hyejin in her throat. It was so funny to see and hear Amber mistake her for Hyejin's girlfriend, but at the same time it felt so good to be considered the girl of the most beautiful and wonderful woman she had ever met.

 

Wheein was in too deep now and all she hoped is that Hyejin saw her the same way – felt the same way. There had been some advances, a little flirting from Hyejin, but it wasn't enough to assure or give Wheein an insight as to how Hyejin felt about her.

 

Several cat calls came their way alongside some whistling, all of which Wheein could only close her eyes and hold back a groan. Hyejin on the other hand turned to glare at her friends and co-workers. “Shut up you idiots!”

 

“Who's the babe Hyejin-ah?” Alex yelled out and Youngjun playfully shoved him.

 

“She's a hottie and your neighbor...?” Cheoljoo stopped the moment he saw Wheein's face clearly. He remembered her from the day they helped Hyejin move into her new apartment.

 

“Woah! You're right hyung.” Youngjun pointed at Wheein. “You own that kitty Ggomo!”

 

“Can all of you shut up and get the fuck out?” Hyejin glared at all three and they grinned back at her while raising their hands up in defeat. She turned back to Wheein and pulled her away from her nosy friends.

 

“I'm sorry about them.” Hyejin apologized and led Wheein to her truck which was parked near the area where she was working. “I would love to eat this with you but I still have half an hour left before my lunch break. I'll drive you back to the entrance; it's kind of dangerous out here.”

 

Wheein wanted to protest and tell Hyejin that she could wait for her, but then again, she didn't want to get Hyejin in trouble with her boss – whoever they were. She was lucky enough Amber had been nice enough to even walk her through the place. She said nothing as Hyejin drove her to the entrance and simply said her goodbyes and hugged Hyejin after being dropped off.

 

Hyejin turned her truck around and drove back inside the the construction site, leaving Wheein to walk back to the train station. Hyejin had thanked her for her gesture just before she had gotten out of the truck, but Wheein couldn't help to feel somber. She needed to confess to Hyejin, but even as aggressive as she had been all this time to seduce her, she still couldn't find the courage to tell her.

 

 

 

 

Wheein had prepared a big sub sandwich for Hyejin and her mouth was watering at the sight of it in her hands. Her lunch break had finally arrived and it didn't take the guys long to join her. They stared at the sandwich as well, mouths watering, and wishing for a bite.

 

“Damn, Hyejin. Give me a bite.” Alex demanded and pointed at the sandwich.

 

“It does look delicious. I want a bite too Hyejin-ah.” Youngjun pouted and looked at his own sad sandwich to compare it to Hyejin's delicious looking sub.

 

“Dude, if you're not gonna eat it, let us have it.” Cheoljoo said with a mouthful of his own meal.

 

“What? No! Get your own. Wheein made this just for me and I'm not sharing.” Hyejin pulled her sandwich back and glared at the three men for even considering that she would share it.

 

Alex and Youngjun groaned while Cheoljoo chuckled. “So when are you gonna marry this girl? I mean, she's been cooking for you all this time, she brought you lunch, and she's super cute and hot at the same time. Dude, she's a catch. I honestly don't know what you're waiting for.”

 

“Yeah, she's wifey material.” Alex added and Youngjun nodded his head vigorously while chewing a bite of his sandwich.

 

“I've been lying in my own pool of self doubt. Blame my stupid exes.” Hyejin replied and took a bite out of the sandwich. Her eyes momentarily rolled to the back of her head because of how delicious it was.

 

“Man, forget those hoes.” Alex said and made a face of disgust.

 

“I gotta agree with Alex. Don't let Wheein escape Hyejin.” Cheoljoo added.

 

“I won't oppa. I promise I'll ask her out tonight.” Hyejin replied and smiled at the thought of taking Wheein out on their first date.

 

“That's the spirit! Hyejin fighting!” Youngjun cheered and the other two joined him in raising their arms up. Hyejin chuckled at her friends and nodded her head. She could no longer wait for work to be over with.

 

 

 

 

 

It was 6pm when Wheein heard a knock on her door. She was feeding Ggomo and was going to prepare something to eat when the knock startled her for a moment. Wheein made her way to the door and opened it to see Hyejin standing before her out of her work clothes and wearing something a bit more casual yet formal.

 

Hyejin had figured out from the past few months that Wheein was very fond of her masculine attire, so for their first date she wore a white shirt under a black blazer, and black skinny jeans that were tucked into her black Vans. The jeans did show off her figure but she was positive Wheein didn't mind.

 

“Hyejin?” Wheein's voice saying her name made Hyejin smile and she winked at Wheein.

 

“Want to go out with me? On a date?” Hyejin's question caught Wheein by surprise. Her gasp was loud and she covered her mouth with both hands. She had been dreaming of this since the day she met Hyejin, and dreaming a whole lot more as well, but now it was becoming a reality. Wheein wasn't sure how to handle this.

 

“I'm asking to be courteous but something tells me the answer is yes.” Hyejin's tone was full of hope and all Wheein could do was nod and try to hold back her tears.

 

“Great! Let's go~” Hyejin reached for one of Wheein's hands that was covering her mouth, but Wheein pulled it back.

 

“I should change! I can't go out like this.”

 

“You look beautiful in that dress, just put some shoes on.”

 

“Hyejin no! I have to look perfect for you.”

 

“Wheein, you're already perfect.”

 

And those words are what had Wheein blushing profusely and finally listening to Hyejin. She quickly put her sandals on and said goodbye to Ggomo. After locking her apartment door, Wheein and Hyejin headed down the steps hand in hand towards the raven haired woman's truck.

 

 

 

 

 

Wheein figured Hyejin would probably do something typical like a date at a restaurant, but when they arrived at the top of a hill that overlooked the majority of Seoul, Wheein grinned and jumped out of the truck as soon as Hyejin had stopped it and turned the engine off. The sight of the lit up city in the night sky was absolutely beautiful from this hill.

 

“It's beautiful isn't it? We're unable to see the stars at night because of how lit up the city is, but when you look at the city from here, you realize that it makes its own stars for us to look at.” Hyejin's words made Wheein smile and she turned to the younger woman.

 

“You have a way with words Hyejin.”

 

Hyejin chuckled and shook her head. “Just thoughts Wheein. I fixed us a basket with food if you're hungry.”

 

“Starving.” Wheein responded.

 

Hyejin nodded and stepped away from the the edge of the hill to head back to her truck. She laid out the blanket she had brought on the bed of her truck and placed the basket that contained their dinner in the middle of the bed. She helped Wheein climb up to the bed and both sat before the basket before opening.

 

They ate the dinner Hyejin had prepared while chatting and getting to know each other even more. The two had spoken a lot with each other before, but there was still so much they did not know about each other. Finding out that both were from the same town was a huge shock for both.

 

“So how did you end up doing construction work? Not that there is anything wrong with it, but – ” Wheein's curiosity was interrupted by Hyejin.

 

“It's male dominated? Yeah, I know, but I had the skills to work in it. My dad owns a construction company back home so I used to work with him sometimes. I came to Seoul looking to fulfill my dream of being a singer.” Hyejin explained and this time it was Wheein who interrupted her.

 

“Singer? Wait, what?”

 

“Yeah...” Hyejin chuckled. “I always liked to sing so I thought I would give it a shot and audition. It was hard though and eventually the money started running out, so I applied at the construction company that I'm at now.”

 

“So what happened with the auditions and singing?” Wheein asked.

 

“I continued to go to auditions when I wasn't working and I didn't get a call back from any. The few that did recognize my talent wanted me to loose weight and I'm not about that life. So as the time went by, I kinda lost the interest to continue it. I'm happy with my job though; I genuinely enjoy it.” Hyejin's explained and smiled at the memories she had from her auditions. Yes, she didn't get accepted, but she knew her voice was good.

 

“Well, as long as you're happy that's what really matters.” Wheein replied and Hyejin moved in to peck her cheek. Wheein was surprised by the action even though she smiled and blushed at the same time.

 

“What about you?” Hyejin asked and Wheein nodded.

 

“I came to Seoul to go to art school and when I graduated I tried living off my own artwork but that didn't really help money wise. So I started applying at different companies and I finally landed a job at my current company. I do all the graphic design for the business's marketing.” Wheein explained and leaned back to lay on the bed of the truck.

 

“I wondered where you worked but I never thought you'd be an artist. I would love to see your work.” Hyejin said while lying back next to Wheein.

 

“One of these days I'll show you, but I would like to hear you sing. I know you didn't bring that ukulele for nothing.” Wheein pointed at the instrument that was up against one of the corners of the bed of the truck.

 

“I can sing you something if you want.” Hyejin moved to grab the ukulele and sat up next to Wheein who sat up as well. “I was watching La La Land the other day and I really loved one of the songs.”

 

“Play it for me?” Wheein asked with the biggest puppy eyes she could manage. Hyejin chuckled and nodded her head.

 

“It's called _'City of Stars'_ _ **.**_ ”

 

Hyejin placed her fingers on the ukulele and started playing the strings to the song. The moment she sang the first lyrics in English and Wheein heard that husky raspy voice, she lost it. Her heart started beating faster and she gulped to quench her suddenly dry throat. The feeling from Hyejin's voice was shaking her to her core.

 

Hyejin's voice was so full of range when she sang. The high notes excited Wheein while the deep notes made her swoon. Her voice, although husky and raspy at times, could also go into very soft beautiful tones. Wheein didn't know what Hyejin was singing because she had not seen the movie nor did she know English, but it the song sounded so beautiful. The smiles and looks Hyejin gave Wheein while singing made the honey blonde haired woman swoon even more.

 

As Hyejin reached the end of the song, she closed her eyes and just let the music from her ukulele and her own voice express all the emotion she felt inside. As the last note faded from the ukulele, Hyejin opened her eyes to see Wheein looking back at her. Her face, her expression, Hyejin wasn't ready for what happened next.

 

Wheein's eyes glimmered, her breathing was rushed, and her heart was beating quickly in her chest. It happened quick, but time seemed to slow down around them once again the moment it happened. Wheein threw her arms around Hyejin's neck and moved in to finally capture Hyejin's lips in a heated kiss that she had longed for since that first day they met.

 

Hyejin was caught by surprise, but she quickly composed herself and wrapped her arms around Wheein's waist. Their lips savored each other and the kiss deepened the moment Hyejin's tongue entered Wheein's mouth. The moan that escaped from Wheein was full of lust and want. The ukulele that was in between their bodies was pushed aside and the honey blonde haired woman took this chance to sit on her lover's lap.

 

Their hands started moving, roaming and exploring each other's bodies. Hyejin reaching down to squeeze Wheein's ass and Wheein grasping the short strands of hair on Hyejin's head. When they finally broke apart to catch their breaths, Hyejin was lying on her back and Wheein on top of her. Wheein moved to lay on her back and pulled the raven haired woman on top of her.

 

Their lips met again in a second heated kiss and Wheein was all moans and writhing underneath Hyejin who had moved her hands underneath Wheein's dress. Her hands rubbed and squeezed Wheein's thighs and by now the lust for Wheein had taken over Hyejin as well. Both had bottled up their feelings for each other by not confessing sooner and now they were about to have sex on the bed of Hyejin's truck.

 

“Wait, Wheein...” Hyejin managed to pull away from Wheein.

 

“What?” Wheein said, clearly annoyed.

 

“Do you really want our first time to be on the bed of my truck?” Hyejin asked.

 

“It would be a fun story to tell our kids about our first date.” Wheein chuckled and Hyejin's face went pale. _Kids? Telling them about sex? What?_

 

“Kids?” Hyejin was clearly shocked now.

 

“Yes, I want three.” Wheein giggled.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“We should start right now.”

 

“Wheein!”

 

“Kiss me you idiot.” And with that their lips were on each other's again and their hands continued their exploration. While the idea of having sex on the bed of Hyejin's truck would have been a great story to tell in the future, the reality of it was that it was way too hard to lay on it for a long time.

 

“Maybe we should take this to an actual bed?” Hyejin mentioned while sucking on Wheein's neck.

 

“Mine or yours?” Wheein moaned out.

 

“Mine. I can't have Ggomo cockblocking me.” Hyejin chuckled while still sucking on Wheein's neck.

 

“Hyejin!”

 

“Wheein!”

 

“Hyejin!”

 

A fit of giggles followed and Hyejin moved to look at Wheein in her eyes. She cupped Wheein's cheek with her hand and leaned down to peck Wheein's lips. “I love you, Jung Wheein.”

 

“I love you, Ahn Hyejin.” They sealed their confessions of love for each other with the most tender and loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story happened because of a random chat on the Mamamoo Amino.  I mentioned Hyejin being a construction worker and well, this is the result of it HAHA.
> 
> Hyejin's male friends in the story are Alex, Youngjun, and Cheoljoo.  "Who are they?" Is what you maybe asking and well you might know them already.  Alex and Youngjun are part of the group High4 and they are also the subunit of that group, High4:20.  They're known for their song HookGa which featured our lovely maknae, Hwasa.  As for Cheoljoo, he's none other than our favorite 'uncle' from RBW, Basick!  You know, the rapper, he did the song Nice that featured Hwasa.
> 
> And last but not least, the title for this story was something I did not have for a long time.  I just figured it out not long ago because I keep listening to the song over and over again because of how catchy it is.  Please listen to Oh Wonder's song HEAVY.  The lyrics describe Wheein in this story in my opinion.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and the kudos! ;D


	18. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Wheein's vlive broadcasts has left the girl sad and broken, but Hyejin is always there to comfort and make sure Wheein always shines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over how Wheein was unfairly treated after her vlive broadcasts.  People -_-
> 
> This is my take on the aftermath of what happened.  Plus, I needed some Wheesa in my life and I always provide myself with that HAHA.

Hyejin had been there the whole time. Reading, listening, watching everything Wheein had been doing. She had been in the studio, recording voice tracks for songs, and checking her phone constantly. Wheein had finally gotten her tattoo and Hyejin had been so proud.

 

_RESPECT._

 

That had been the word she had texted her best friend and girlfriend the moment the picture of her tattoo had appeared on the text. It was a beautiful quote and Hyejin was excited to see it in person when they both finally made it home later that night. The alerts on her phone had been distracting, so Hyejin had asked for a break in between sessions. Needless to say, the videos had distracted Hyejin greatly, but her love looked so beautiful and radiant with her new hair color, tattoo, and beautiful smile.

 

Not even the delicious steamed clams or soju took Hyejin's eyes away from the happiness that radiated off Wheein on her broadcast. She was being so genuine and so open with fans; treating them like friends instead of fans. Her boss had yelled at her for being distracted and given her a knowing look, but Hyejin had returned it to him. The recording session had finished late and her phone was the first thing Hyejin had checked after walking out of the studio.

 

Surely the fans had left a lot of lovely comments for Wheein and Hyejin wanted to see what they had told her. She wanted to get home and talk to Wheein about everything, but the moment she went on the fancafe and saw the message Wheein had written, Hyejin had lost it. The ounce of reasoning she had left in her prevented her from slamming her phone on the ground and screaming like a mad woman.

 

Hyejin had not even bothered to find one of the manager unnies to take her home, she had rushed the cab driver to get there as fast as he could. She gave him the biggest bill she had, not caring about the change, and rushed into her apartment building. The moment the elevator doors opened to her floor, Hyejin was out of there and running past her door towards Wheein's.

 

She knocked on the door three times but when there was no answer, she used the key Wheein had given her to open the older girl's apartment door. She quickly took off her shoes, closed and locked the door, before rushing towards Wheein – who was lying on her bed in the fetal position, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Wheein...” Hyejin's voice was soft, full of concern. She dropped her bag on the floor and got on the bed spooning Wheein gently. “Wheein-ah, talk to me babe, please.”

 

Wheein sniffled and curled her body further in causing Hyejin to almost scoop her up. Hyejin moved her right hand to stroke Wheein's forehead and she gently kissed the brunette's shoulder. “Babe...”

 

Hyejin needed Wheein to talk to her, to open up to her, but it would take sometime and Hyejin was willing to wait all night. The minutes went by and Hyejin continued to spoon Wheein all while stroking her forehead, gently rubbing her tummy, kissing her shoulders and neck, all things to make the girl feel loved, comfortable and open to talk again.

 

“ _Life is short, art is long._ ” Hyejin gently recited the words of Wheein's new tattoo and placed a gentle kiss on the older girl's shoulder. “Can I see your new ink? I know you really love it, perhaps, more than you love me.”

 

A slight chuckle. There it was. The smile Hyejin wanted to get out of Wheein even if she couldn't see it. Wheein finally moved to turn over onto her back and brought her left arm up and over so that Hyejin could see the roman letters spelling out the quote in French. Hyejin ghosted her fingers over it, not wanting to touch it as it was still an open wound.

 

“They made me apologize.” Wheein's voice was low, filled with sorrow and disappointment.

 

“Who?” Hyejin asked, her voice stern, trying to hold back her rage.

 

“Our publicist. She said the fans complained and that I needed to make it better. I thought it would be fine you know? We've drunk alcohol in the vlive broadcasts before. We had beer on ours in Japan...I...I...just wanted to express my happiness.” Wheein's voice was so broken as she spoke and tears rolled down her face.

 

Hyejin's right hand was on Wheein's face, gently cupping it, and her lips were kissing away Wheein's tears. Her emotions were a mix of sadness, sympathy, rage and disbelief. Wheein had done nothing wrong. The fans, the publicist, and whomever thought Wheein had done something wrong, were all wrong about her love.

 

“You did nothing wrong Wheein.” Hyejin assured her while continuing to kiss Wheein's cheek and wiping away her tears. “There was nothing to apologize for. I read your comments, I saw your broadcasts and there was nothing wrong with any of it. Those fans...”

 

Hyejin growled like an angry lion. She wanted to find every single person who complained and just punch them until they apologized. She was raging, but rage wasn't going to make Wheein feel better and it certainly wouldn't help the situation.

 

“I should have been more careful...” Wheein mentioned, still sniffling.

 

“No!” Hyejin yelled back and that made Wheein jump. “Sorry, I'm just so mad.”

 

“Hyejinie...”

 

“Wheein-ah...watching you smile the way you were, seeing that genuine happiness on your face, the way it radiated around you, I wanted to comment so badly. To say how beautiful you looked, how much I love you. I don't want that to ever disappear from you Wheein. You're always beautiful, but when you smile like that, even if it's not directed at me, I feel like it always is because you light up my world just like you light up the world of your fans. Your true fans.” Hyejin pecked the spot where Wheein's dimple was at.

 

Their eyes connected even with Wheein's tears welling up again, and their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. Hyejin's right hand moved down to grip Wheein's waist tightly and her legs locked around Wheein's right leg. They pulled away after kissing for a couple of minutes and Hyejin left a series of small pecks Wheein's lips before reaching to lift up the smaller girl's left arm.

 

“Look at us with line tattoos on our forearms. Yours on the left, mine on the right.” Hyejin commented and chuckled.

“Coordination at its finest.” Wheein replied and giggled. The sound of her giggle made Hyejin smile – her love was feeling a lot better.

 

Hyejin moved her body to lie on her back next to Wheein, and hooked the smaller girl's right arm with her own left arm. Hyejin brought both of their arms up and pointed at their wrists. “I know you want several other tattoos, but I think we should get another set of couple tattoos.”

 

Wheein eyed Hyejin, but the younger girl pointed at their wrists again. “I was thinking I can get the word _'Soul'_ inked right here on the inside of my left wrist and you can get the word _'Mate'_ on the inside of your right wrist, so when we put them together, they spell out _'Soulmate'._ ”

 

Wheein had turned her head to completely look at Hyejin and the younger girl continued with her ideas. “We can also get couple tattoos on our ring fingers. Mine will say _'Wheein's Waifu'_ and yours will say _'Hyejin's Waifu'_. They'll wrap around our finger like a ring.”

 

Wheein's glare could have burned holes onto Hyejin's head as she spoke. “You will out us stupid.”

 

Goodness, the need Wheein had to bust out laughing was growing more and more as the seconds went by. While Hyejin's ideas weren't too bad, okay maybe they were, Wheein couldn't help but to find them hilarious and adorable at the same time. But, she did not want to be outed like that, they would come out on their own terms eventually.

 

“I don't give a damn Wheein~ It would tell the world that you're mine and mine only.” Hyejin grinned and turned to face her girlfriend who was still glaring back at her.

 

Wheein sighed. “So, you would be mine and mine only?”

 

“Of course! I'm already yours Wheeinie.” Hyejin replied and leaned in to give Wheein a quick peck on the lips. A smile formed on Wheein's lips and she held back the laughter that still wanted to escape.

 

“What about your fangirls? You know, the ones proclaiming you're a Queen. I'm sure they're madly in love with you. What will they say?” Wheein raised and eyebrow as to challenge Hyejin's answer to this series of questions.

 

“They can choke.” Hyejin replied and Wheein smacked her arm.

 

“Hyejin!”

 

“What?!” Hyejin burst into laughter and Wheein joined her, finally. Hyejin was so happy to finally hear laughter and joy coming from Wheein again. She was positive her love felt much better now.

 

“I see you're feeling better. I love seeing your smile and hearing your laughter.” Hyejin continued to smile while watching Wheein relax from her laughter and breathe in some air.

 

“Yes I am.” Wheein answered and Hyejin followed with the lyrics of their recent hit. _“If I were to describe myself~”_

 

More giggles escaped from Wheein and she sang the next part. _“Yes I am, I'm very cheeky.”_

 

“Indeed you are my love.” Hyejin said and squeezed Wheein's hand causing the girl to sigh happily. They laid there for some minutes, just staring at the ceiling, their breathing barely loud enough to be heard.

 

“I had booked a trip to Jeju-do.” Hyejin said breaking the silence.

 

“I remember you told me. You really liked it didn't you?” Wheein asked turning to look at Hyejin who was still staring at the ceiling. A slight smile marked her lips.

 

“It was a lovely trip with my parents and sisters, but too short.” Hyejin answered and sighed. “I wanted to see more of the island.”

 

“You're leaving tomorrow right?” Wheein asked and her sight fell down towards their joined hands.

 

“Go with me. I'll pay for your ticket. I don't care how much it costs for a last minute booking.” Hyejin was looking at Wheein now, hope clearly marking her eyes.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It will be fun. Just the two of us. A second honeymoon, like in Japan.”

 

Wheein remembered their trip to Japan suddenly and how much fun it had been just being there with Hyejin and no one else prying into their lives. Being somewhere where people didn't really recognize them. They had been Wheein and Hyejin, tourists from South Korea, not Wheein and Hwasa, members of Mamamoo.

 

“What should I pack?” Wheein asked turning her head to meet Hyejin's gaze.

 

Hyejin grinned and turned to her side to be even closer to Wheein. “A bikini.”

 

Wheein opened her mouth to protest, but it died the moment Hyejin's tongue entered her mouth. That night, Wheein felt the comfort and love of Hyejin as she slept in her arms. The trip to Jeju-do would take her mind away from the stress and life of an idol. She was looking forward to it and to spending time with the woman who was always there for her and who she loved so much.

 

 

 

 

 

Days later, the two sat in wooden lounge chairs on a hill over looking the beautiful sunset. Wheein had grabbed Hyejin's camera from the table in between them and gotten up to stand behind Hyejin, bringing the camera up to her right eye to look through the lens.

 

“Wheein?” Hyejin questioned the moment her girlfriend had gotten up.

 

“Just pose Hyejinie.” Wheein said and held the camera up.

 

_Snap._

 

She looked at the screen in the camera after taking the picture and smiled as she brought it up to Hyejin to see the beautiful shot she had snapped.

 

“Wow!”

 

“I know~ Beautiful, just like you.”

 

“Wheein!” Hyejin chuckled alongside Wheein.

 

“Post it on the fancafe.” Wheein suggested.

 

Hyejin took the SD card from the camera and added it to her phone so she could upload the shot. Wheein waited for Hyejin to finish posting anxiously hovering over her girlfriend. They both smiled at the quote Hyejin had used.

 

_Diamond in the sky_

 

“So poetic Hyejinie.” Wheein grinned.

 

Hyejin chuckled and motioned for Wheein to come around from the back of her chair. As Wheein rounded around, Hyejin grabbed her wrist and pulled Wheein down to sit on her lap. The skirt covering Wheein's bikini bottom became loose and fell off as the girl crashed down onto her girlfriend.

 

“There might be a diamond in the sky Wheein, but the only diamond I love is you. Never stop shining my love.” And as Wheein moved to straddle Hyejin, she moved forward to seal their lips together in a loving kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can't tell me Wheein didn't go on vacation with Hyejin.  Fight me. -_-
> 
>  
> 
> XD


End file.
